Los nuevos amigos
by nina14j
Summary: Que nuestros héroes conozcan solamente a una humana no es del todo divertido; desean que más personas los conozcan, pero eso cambia con el tiempo… Las tortugas ninja conocen a una chica… una chica que les brinda su confianza, hermandad y amistad. Pero ella no es cualquier chica, ya que tiene conocimiento en las artes marciales, y que de un momento a otro tendrá bastantes cosas en.
1. Chapter 1

**Los nuevos amigos**

Que nuestros héroes conozcan solamente a una humana no es del todo divertido; desean que más personas los conozcan, pero eso cambia con el tiempo… Las tortugas ninja conocen a una chica… una chica que les brinda su confianza, hermandad y amistad. Pero ella no es cualquier chica, ya que tiene conocimiento en las artes marciales, y que de un momento a otro tendrá bastantes cosas en sus bolsillos. Pasarán momentos buenos y malos, y ella les ayudará en su misión de proteger a Nueva York, así como en asuntos de su familia mientras que ellos serán los primeros amigos que ella haya tenido. Basado en TMNT 2012.

**Chapter 1: La chica nueva.**

Iban una noche los 4 hermanos mutantes en sus rutinarios patrullajes nocturnos. Esa noche se toparon con unos Krang.

Leo: Parece que nos volvemos a ver Krangs.

Rapa: Es hora de darles una bienvenida –decía mientras mostraba sus puños.

Mikey: Te apoyo.

Sacaron sus armas y se les pusieron en frente.

Leo: ¡Ahora chicos!

Mikey: ¡Booyakasha!

Krang: Aquellos que se hacen llamar tortugas no harán lo que se conoce como detener a Krang, porque Krang hará lo que se conoce como destruir a los que se hacen llamar tortugas…

Donnie: ¡Ya por favor! ¡No pueden hablar de forma normal! ¿Qué no saben hablar castellano o algo parecido?

Y empezó la pelea. Rapa se abalanzó contra un Krang, mientras clavaba su sai en su cabeza.

Rapa: ¡¿Te gustó eso calamar robótico?!

Mientras tanto, Mikey esquivaba a 2 Krangs, y los tomó con sus nunchakus y los arrojó a la pared.

Mikey: ¡No se metan conmigo, robots tontos!

Donnie atacaba con su bo, y terminó con uno de ellos.

Donnie: ¡Para que aprendas a hablar bien, Krang estúpido!

Krang: Krang ordena que todos los Krangs hagan lo que se conoce como huir.

Leo: ¡No los dejen escapar chicos!

Se le ocurrió una idea. Tomó sus katanas y las ensartó en una de las ruedas de la camioneta en la que se conducía el Krang.

Leo: ¡No huyan extraterrestres cobardes!

Sin embargo, llegó otra camioneta, y los Krangs siguieron disparando contra las tortugas, y terminaron huyendo.

Leo: ¡No dejen que se escapen!

Pero los Krangs habían desaparecido ya, y no tenían idea de dónde podría estar su escondite.

Rapa: ¡Rayos!

Leo: Ya chicos, debemos volver a la alcantarilla.

Rapa: ¿Qué, piensas dejarlos ir Leo?

Leo: He dicho, vámonos. Mañana los buscaremos chicos; ya es tarde.

Entonces los mutantes se dirigieron a su hogar, pero Rapa olvidó uno de sus sais en la pelea.

Siguieron saltando de edificio en edificio. Ya casi llegaban al callejón donde se metían a su hogar, cuando un ruido los perturbó.

Donnie: ¿No sienten que algo nos ha estado siguiendo?

Mikey: Realmente no.

Rapa: Tú nunca te das cuenta de nada Mikey.

Leo: ¡Ya cállense chicos! Yo también siento que alguien nos sigue. Hagan silencio.

X: ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Hola?

Los chicos se apresuraron a esconderse entre unos botes de basura, y vieron una sombra humana.

Donnie: Suena como… Una chica.

Mikey: Aquí no hay nadie, chica que no conocemos.

Rapa: ¡Shhhhh cabeza hueca! –decía mientras le golpeaba la cabeza.

Chica: Descuiden, no les haré daño. Sólo quería saber si esto es suyo –decía mientras arrojaba lo que parecía ser el sai de Rapa.

Rapa: ¡Mi sai!

Todos: ¡Shhhh!

Mikey: ¿Ahora quien es el cabeza hueca?

Chica: Entonces sí es suyo.

Leo: Sí, gracias por devolverlo, pero ahora vete.

Chica: ¡Qué grosero! Por lo menos déjenme verlos; quiero ver al dueño cabeza hueca de esa cosa.

Donnie: Es que… estamos despeinados. Y no querrás ver chicos despeinados.

Chica: Hay por favor.

Leo: Es que gritarás de terror si nos mostramos ante ti.

Chica: Juro por esa cosa que encontré que no gritaré de terror.

Leo: Está bien, saldremos.

Mikey, Donnie y Rapa: ¡¿Te has vuelto loco hermano?!

Leo: Ya chicos, ya no nos podemos esconder. ¡Pero lo haremos si también te muestras a nosotros! –le gritó a la chica.

Chica: Ok. A la 1… a las 2…

Mikey: ¡A las 3!

Entonces las tortugas salieron de su escondite, y la chica se dejó ver. Ella era una chica morena clara, un poco más baja que Abril. Llevaba una cola de caballo y un fleco, pero que se corría a un lado de su cara, en lugar de los flecos tradicionales; su cabello era color castaño oscuro; además, usaba unos adornos color violeta en su cabello. Sus ojos eran marrón oscuro. Tenía unos jeans azules, y una camiseta verde que adornaba con una flor de color rojo. Llevaba unos zapatos deportivos de color negro con detalles blancos y rojos.

Chica: Ustedes tienen apariencia de… tortugas. Pero juraría que parecen más unos chicos. ¡Y llevan armas ninja! ¡Y cada uno usa una bandana de diferente color! Son como: chicos-tortugas-ninja.

Rapa: No has gritado de terror.

Chica: Juré por esa cosa que encontré que no lo haría. Es tuya ¿verdad?

Rapa: Sí si si. Gracias, pero, ¿cómo lo encontraste?

Chica: Los vi cuando peleaban contra esos robots, y me escondí y los observé durante todo el rato; luego dejaste olvidado ese "Sai" y seguí su rastro, para devolvértelo.

Donnie: ¿Cómo sabes que tenemos apariencia ninja?

Chica: He visto en las películas a ninjas, y que ustedes parece que lo son. ¿O me equivoco?

Donnie: No no no no. No te equivocas.

Leo: ¿Por qué no te aterraste al vernos? Quiero decir, no es que nos moleste, pero pensé que reaccionarías diferente.

Chica: Es que… ya los había visto antes.

Mikey: ¿De verdad?

Chica: Sí. Fue una noche, de hecho. Estaban peleando contra esos extraterrestres robóticos, y contra unos ninjas vestidos de negro, y contra un perro gigante y un pez con piernas robóticas. Yo los vi porque estaba paseando. Creí que no eran reales, pero realmente no quise grabarlos o mostrárselos a alguien. Ustedes deben permanecer en secreto, ¿verdad?

Leo: Es verdad. Hiciste bien; esos tipos son muy peligrosos.

Chica: Me lo imaginé. No deben salir a la luz o esto podría convertirse en un verdadero problema. Entonces, aunque no los conozco bien ni sé sus nombres, les prometo que no diré ni una palabra de lo ocurrido, y que pueden confiar en mí.

Leo: Pues te lo agradecemos. Pero… es verdad. Debemos presentarnos. Yo soy Leonardo, pero puedes llamarme Leo –dijo mientras le daba la mano a la chica-. Y sí acertaste; somos tortugas mutantes humanoides y somos ninjas. Pero somos adolescentes.

Rapa: Yo soy Raphael, pero puedes llamarme Rapa. Y… gracias por devolverme mi sai.

Chica: Encantada, Rapa. Por nada.

Donnie: Soy Donatello. Llámame Donnie.

Chica: Donatello… qué lindo nombre.

Donnie se sonrojó un poco al escuchar a la chica.

Mikey: Y yo soy Miguel Ángel, pero puedes llamarme Mikey, si quieres –dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y le daba un beso, como muestra de cortesía.

Chica: Pues… gracias por el gesto, Mikey –dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco-. Todos sus nombres son hermosos, pero cómo me encantan sus nombres –refiriéndose a Donnie y a Mikey, quienes al oír eso miraron a sus hermanos mayores, como queriéndoles decir "jajaja"-. ¿Cuántos años tienen?

Donnie: 15, aunque ya pronto cumplimos 16. Todos somos hermanos y tenemos la misma edad.

Chica: Hermanos, ¿eh? Para ser tortugas humanoides mutantes, no son feos; podría decir que son muy simpáticos.

Los 4 mutantes se sonrojaron mucho al oír a esa chica que acababan de conocer.

Chica: ¡Pero qué descortés, no me he presentado! Mi nombre es Melina Kwanson, cumplí 15 años la semana pasada y vivo por aquí. Pueden llamarme Mely.

Donnie: ¿Melina eh? Tu nombre también es lindo.

Mely: Pues gracias, DONNIE.

Leo: Chicos, debemos volver a casa.

Mely: Entonces… ¿los puedo ver mañana?

Rapa: ¿Realmente quieres seguir viéndonos?

Mely: Pues sí. Son buenos chicos, y no veo problema. ¿O es un problema que yo los siga viendo? Es decir, es que nunca he tenido amigos y…

Donnie: ¿Quieres ser nuestra AMIGA?

Mely: Lo que ustedes temen es que los delate, ¿cierto?

Leo: No solo eso, no lo malinterpretes, es que siempre nos pasa; es muy difícil que confiemos en la gente, pero… nuestro padre puede que no lo permita.

Mely: ¿Acaso puede él considerarme una mala influencia? Por favor, por lo que temen, sólo pueden salir de noche. Yo les ayudaría a buscar información sobre esos extraterrestres y conversar con la gente; algo que ustedes no pueden hacer con libertad. Si esos alienígenas están en planes de conquistar la Tierra y ustedes son los únicos que pueden detenerlos, yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados; haré lo que pueda para ayudarlos a detener a esos "Krang"

Donnie: Te agradecemos tus intenciones, pero, es que… Es un asunto muy complicado.

Mely: Tengo una idea: Les doy mi número y si su padre lo permite, creo que debería presentarme; y si no lo permite, tristemente haremos de cuenta que nunca nos vimos, ¿OK?

Rapa: Leo, no sé si sea una buena idea.

Mely: Considérenlo; yo por mi parte, jamás los delataré.

Los hermanos se vieron las caras. Rapa no lo consideraba una buena idea. Donnie realmente quería, pero temía que a la chica nueva le ocurriera lo mismo que a Abril. Mikey sí quería y trataba de convencer a sus hermanos poniendo ojitos de perrito. Leo, por su parte, tomó la decisión final.

Leo: Está bien Mely, lo haremos.

Mely: Bien, aquí está mi número. Por favor solo llamen de 9:30 a 9:40, porque a esa hora estoy en la escuela y si me llaman me encierro en el baño y los atiendo, y así nadie sabrá nada. Denme sus números también.

Los chicos le dieron su número de teléfono.

Leo: Bien Melina, mañana a la hora que nos dijiste te damos la respuesta.

Mely: Bien, adiós chicos.

La chica se despidió de ellos. Los chicos mutantes por su parte, volvieron a su alcantarilla.


	2. Chapter 2: La respuesta de Splinter

**Chapter 2: La respuesta de Splinter**

**Hola a todos! ¿Les gustó el fic? Necesito darles las gracias por sus hermosos comentarios. También necesito su ayuda: En los reviews, mándenme información de cualquier novedad de las tortugas ninja: videojuegos, películas, nuevos capítulos, nuevos personajes, nuevos horarios… ¡Todo lo que encuentren xfa! Se los agradeceré bastante.**

Los chicos mutantes entraron en su alcantarilla, e iban conversando sobre si era una buena idea lo de la propuesta de la chica que acababan de conocer.

Rapa: No sé si podamos confiar en ella.

Mikey: ¡Por favor! Donnie –dirigiéndose al genio-, no lo malinterpretes, pero cuando Abril nos vio se asustó, aunque ya es nuestra amiga y todo. Mely no se asustó cuando nos vio. Leo, ella quiere ser nuestra amiga, y ahora que Abril no puede salir de la guarida, tendríamos contactos allá arriba. Rapa, ¡ella se molestó en devolverte tu sai! ¡¿Qué acaso no lo ven?! ¡Al fin alguien nos llama "amigos". Es la única que no nos juzgó por nuestra apariencia en cuanto nos vio.

Leo: Jamás creí decir esto pero… Tienes razón hermano. Melina puede conseguirnos todo tipo de información, y sabe del Krang y el Clan del Pie. Aunque hablando de ella, ¿por qué cuando te presentaste le diste un beso en su mano?

Rapa: Es demasiado obvio, ¡A Mikey le gusta Mely!

Mikey: ¡No es cierto! Sólo quise ser cortés.

Rapa: ¡Mientes! ¡Te gusta, te gusta, te gusta! –decía mientras hacía ruidos de besos.

Mikey: ¡Que no me gusta!

Leo: Ya Rapa. Donnie, ¿qué opinas?

Donnie: Tus puntos de vista tienen sentido. Tener a otra humana más de nuestro lado es bueno; ¡y no digamos que ella quería ser nuestra amiga! Si tomamos en cuenta lo que dijo Leo, creo que ahora nuestro deber es protegerla, ya que sabe mucho.

Rapa: Normalmente no soy el maduro en estos casos pero, ¿qué creen que pueda decir Splinter?

Leo: No lo sé Rapa. No lo sé.

Iban así conversando tranquilamente, y no se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado a la guarida, y que Splinter los estaba escuchando un buen rato.

Splinter: Hijos míos, ¿quién es esa chica de la que hablan y a la que deben proteger porque sabe mucho?

Los 4: ¡Sensei! ¿Cúanto tiempo lleva ahí?

Splinter: Lo suficiente como para oír todo.

De pronto aparece Abril. Recién había terminado de entrenar.

Abril: ¿A quién conocieron chicos?

Splinter: Creo que tendremos una larga conversación.

Leo: Verás Sensei…

Y así fue como los chicos les contaron todo a su maestro y a Abril; todo, sin omitirle ningún detalle.

Sensei: ¿Así que esa niña, quiere ayudarlos y ser su amiga, hijos míos?

Donnie: Así es Sensei.

Abril: ¿Seguros que el nombre de esa chica es Melina Kwanson?

Mikey: Pues, sí. Eso nos dijo.

Abril: ¿Y que tiene 15 años, y es morena, y que le gusta que le digan Mely?

Rapa: Sí, ya lo dijimos. ¿Y por qué tantas preguntas Abril?

Abril: Es que, ese nombre… Me suena familiar.

Leo: ¿De verdad? ¿No mientes?

Abril: Realmente no sé si creer en las coincidencias, o en el destino, pero verán: cuando tenía 7 años y estaba en el kínder, en el jardín de niños, conocí a una niña de 6 años, llamada Melina. Era muy parecida a como describen ahora; pero realmente no sé si creer que es ella misma, ya que es muy difícil que ella confíe en otras personas, o al menos así era cuando yo la conocí.

Donnie: Abril, ¿crees que sea la misma chica?

Abril: Bueno, uno cambia con el tiempo, y, si supo reconocer su aspecto ninja, "puede ser" que sea "ella", ya que es algo… "diferente"

Leo: "Diferente"… ¿a qué te refieres?

Abril: Bien, si es la que yo conocí, la describo así: ruda, le gusta jugar fútbol, los videojuegos, casi no le gustan las muñecas, le gusta todo lo tecnológico y de ciencia ficción, y las películas de acción, drama y sentimientos. Eso explicaría que les haya llamado "ninjas", es decir, a ella le gustan ese tipo de películas.

Donnie: ¿Y a qué te refieres en que es difícil que confíe en otras personas?

Abril: Así como se las describí, las otras niñas la molestaban y los niños le decían "rara". Entre tantas cosas que le decían y cómo la molestaban, la conocí; yo fui la primera amiga para ella, y ella la primera amiga para mí. Casi cuando terminábamos el kínder, nos enfrentamos a la realidad de ir a escuelas diferentes. Las 2 nos entristecimos mucho; para mí fue una buena amiga aunque fuera diferente, eso la hacía especial. Pero un niño le hizo una broma muy pesada, y todos se burlaron de ella ese día. Eso ocurrió cuando tenía yo 8 años, y ella 7, justo cuando nos dejamos de ver, ya que además de ir a escuelas diferentes, ella se mudó. Las últimas palabras que me dijo fueron "Abril, tú has sido la única amiga que he tenido. Te diste cuenta que Peter sí se pasó esta vez. Ya que ahora me mudo y no vamos a ir a la misma escuela, creo que esto es un adiós. Pero te digo algo: será muy difícil que confíe en otros niños y niñas. Tú eres mi única amiga. Pienso que será un milagro que tenga amigos otra vez" Luego de eso su mamá se la llevó y no la volví a ver nunca más. Ya han transcurrido 8 años. Por eso me es extraño que haya confiado así de fácil en ustedes, si es que es ella misma.

Mikey: ¡Qué triste historia! –decía casi llorando.

Donnie: ¿Realmente ha sufrido así? –decía conmovido.

Abril: La Mely que yo conocí sí. Sensei –refiriéndose a su maestro-, creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad.

Splinter: Es una decisión muy difícil Abril.

Abril: Créame Sensei, si es la Mely que yo conozco, podemos confiar en ella, ella es muy discreta. Deben darle una oportunidad. Quiero ver si es ella, recuperaría a mi amiga. Ustedes conocerían a otra humana, y tendrían otra amiga. Y ella podría aprender a confiar de nuevo en la gente –decía tratando de convencer a todos.

Las tortugas se miraron unos a otros, y luego miraron a su sensei. Éste lo pensó por un momento.

Splinter: Bien hijos míos, pueden conocerla.

Todos: ¡¿De verdad Sensei?!

Splinter: Pero antes…

Rapa: ¡¿Ahora qué Sensei?!

Todos miraron extrañados a Rapa.

Rapa: Lo siento. Lo siento, lo dije sin pensar.

Splinter: Bien, continúo. Antes de que hagan algún tipo de amistad, deben traerla aquí a nuestro hogar, porque deseo conocer a esa niña.

Todos: ¡Gracias Sensei! –decían mientras abrazaban a su maestro.

Leo: Bien, mañana a las 9:45 la voy a llamar para comentarle sobre el asunto, a ver si acepta venir aquí abajo.

Splinter: Bien, vayan a dormir. Buenas noches a todos.

Todos: Buenas noches Sensei.

Y así, todos fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente, a las 7:00, fueron a desayunar.

Leo: Buenos días chicos.

Abril: Buenos días Leo.

Rapa: ¿Qué hay para comer?

Donnie: Tostadas y jugo de naranja.

Mikey: ¡Viva!

Mientras desayunaban, empezaron a conversar.

Rapa: Leo, ¿vas a llamar a Mely?

Leo: Sí.

Donnie: ¿Creen que acepte?

Mikey: Ojalá que sí.

Rapa: Y no estás enamorado de ella ¿verdad?

Mikey: ¡Sólo fue una opinión, deja de molestarme!

Terminaron de desayunar, y cada quién fue a hacer lo suyo, hasta que llegó las 9:45.

Leo: Voy a llamarla.

Mientras tanto, Melina estaba en la escuela. De hecho, ese día no fue a estudiar, sino que había un baile escolar para recolectar dinero, y los alumnos podían irse a la hora que quisieran; pero siendo un baile escolar, era muy difícil que quisieran irse. Entonces, Mely recibe una llamada. Era Leonardo. Mely se fue al baño y se encerró para contestar tranquilamente la llamada.

Mely (en su pensamiento): Has cumplido Leo.

Mely: ¿Bueno?

Leo: ¿Mely?

Mely: ¿Leo?

Leo: Sí soy yo.

Mely: Y… ¿hablaron con su padre? ¿Puedo seguir viéndolos?

Leo: Algo así.

Mely: ¿A qué te refieres?

Leo: Es que… nuestro padre quiere conocerte primero.

Mely: ¿De-de ver-dad? –se oía nerviosa.

Leo: ¿Por qué, hay algún problema?

Mely: Bien, una cosa es que conozca a tortugas adolescentes mutantes; y otra muy diferente es conocer a una tortuga mutante adulto.

Leo: No, no no, te equivocas; nuestro padre no es tortuga.

Mely: ¿Ah no?

Leo: No: es una… rata mutante.

Mely: ¿En serio? Wow.

Leo: Sí, wow, pero… retomando el tema, ¿a qué hora podrías venir a nuestro hogar?

Mely: Bien, pues…

De pronto, su conversación fue interrumpida por una voz que salía del altavoz de la escuela. Era la directora.

Directora: Se les informa a todos los estudiantes que se dará inicio al baile escolar.

Voces de chicos: ¡Viva!

Directora: Estudiante que desee retirarse puede hacerlo en este momento.

Ya que Leo logró escuchar las voces, dijo:

Leo: ¿Qué no fuiste a estudiar?

Mely: Bueno, algo así: sólo estudiamos media mañana, y ahora empieza el baile escolar. Yo no me pensaba quedar y…

Mely piensa por unos segundos.

Leo: ¿Mely, sigues ahí?

Mely: Tengo una idea: ya que me puedo retirar de la escuela, y mi mamá fue a visitar a mi tía fuera de la ciudad y vuelve hasta muy entrada la noche, ¿qué te parece si voy ahora mismo a su hogar?

Leo: Pues me parece una buena idea, pero, ¿cómo te encontramos?

Mely: Salgo de la escuela y los espero en el mismo callejón en donde los vi anoche, ¿ok?

Leo: Bien, iré a recogerte.

Mely: Bien, excelente, ahora mismo voy. Adiós, los espero.

Leo: Voy por ti, adiós –cuelga el teléfono.

**¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Cómo llegará Mely a la guarida? Ya se enterarán… paciencia chicos. Una pregunta: ¿qué opinan sobre Venus de Milo, la supuesta hermana de las tortugas ninja? Xq a mí en lo personal sí me agrada, y quiero que salga en la 2da temporada, pero no como shinobi sino como kunoichi. No me odien, ella es fabulosa aunque medio mundo diga lo contrario. Quiero que los 5 se quieran como hermanos, y que Donnie se quede con Abril aunque sea al final de la serie. Díganme qué opinan de todo lo que dije.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mely en la guarida

**Chapter 3: Mely en la guarida**

**¡Hola de nuevo! Bien, hoy no tengo mucho qué decir, solamente que quiero que disfruten el capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

Todos esperaban ansiosos la respuesta de Melina.

Donnie: Y bien, ¿qué te dijo Leo?

Mikey: ¿Aceptó?

Leo: Aceptó chicos. Vendrá aquí a nuestro hogar.

Splinter: Entonces, pueden ir a traerla. Me iré a mi habitación, así que pueden hacer lo que quieran ahora.

Todos: Hai Sensei.

Rapa: ¿A qué hora viene?

Leo: Ahora mismo.

Donnie: Pero, ¿no está en su escuela?

Leo: Me dijo que tiene autorización para retirarse ahora mismo; es que estaba recibiendo clases y ahora están en un "baile escolar", creo, y como su mamá estará fuera de la ciudad hasta muy entrada la noche, dijo que venía ahora mismo.

Rapa: ¿Prefirió venir a vernos en lugar de quedarse de fiesta? Wow.

Mikey: ¿Y qué esperamos? ¡Vayamos ya!

Abril: Pero chicos… No es buena idea que vayan todos; es de día y si van los 4 los podrían encontrar.

Leo: ¿Entonces qué sugieres que hagamos?

Abril: Que solo vaya uno de ustedes.

Mikey: ¡Voy yo!

Rapa: No, lo echarás a perder. Mejor voy yo.

Leo: ¿Y por qué tienes que ir tú? ¡Yo soy el líder y digo que voy yo!

Abril: No tienen por qué pelear chicos, ¿o acaso les gusta esa chica como para que peleen por ella?

Leo: Claro que no.

Rapa: ¿Que Mely me guste? ¡Ni que estuviera loco, el amor es un asco!

Mikey: Mely no me gusta, es sólo que quiero ir yo y punto.

Abril: Mejor hagamos esto.

Abril sacó unos papelitos, escribió el nombre de las tortugas, dobló los papelitos y los dejó sobre la mesa.

Abril: Bien, tres papelitos dicen "NO", y uno dice "SÍ". Al que le salga el papelito que diga sí, va a ir. Tomará cada uno un papelito, cuando yo diga.

Los 4: Bien… De acuerdo.

Abril: A la 1, a las 2, y a las… ¡3!

Los hermanos tomaron cada uno un papelito.

Rapa: ¡Grandioso, el mío dice no!

Mikey: Aaaahhhh, ¿por qué no me salió a mí?

Leo: Que sí que sí que sí… ¡No, no voy yo!

Donnie: Wow, el mío dice sí.

Los 3: ¡¿Qué dice qué?!

Abril: Bien, todo fue justo. Donnie, tú vas por Mely –dijo algo molesta.

Donnie: Abril, ¿qué ocurre, te molesta que vaya yo?

Abril: ¿Yo, molesta? Ay no; claro que no.

Donnie: Bien chicos, ya regreso.

Abril no estaba del todo "molesta", sino que estaba algo celosa. Bien, ya hace tal vez algunas semanas que ya no veía a Donnie como un simple mejor amigo, sino que lo veía con otros ojos, como que había comenzado a enamorarse de ese chico-tortuga que en más de una ocasión le había salvado la vida, y le había ofrecido una amistad sincera. Donatello era, pues, su "chico ideal". Así que obviamente Abril estaba un poco celosa de que el que ella amaba, fuera a encontrarse con otra chica. Pero en el fondo, ella sabía que él también se había enamorado de ella profundamente, así que sentía algo de alivio, ya que se había dado cuenta de que Donnie la amaba, y ella lo amaba, pero no encontraba las palabras para declararle su amor.

Entonces el genio tomó su bastón bo, y fue directo a la superficie, al lugar donde habían visto a la chica la noche anterior. Se escondió detrás de unos botes de basura, para esperarla.

Mientras tanto, Mely iba saliendo de la escuela, e iba caminando, buscando el callejón donde había conocido a los mutantes. Iba pensando.

Pensamiento de Mely: "Wow, iré al hogar de unas tortugas mutantes. Que además de ser tortugas mutantes, tienen una rata mutante como padre. Me pregunto si, ¿tendrán mamá? Porque Leo no me mencionó a su mamá. Además de todo esto, están entrenadas en artes marciales. ¿Cómo habrán nacido? ¿Habrán mutado en un laboratorio súper secreto? ¿O acaso son de otra dimensión? ¿Habrán sido algunos extraterrestres los culpables? Y si tienen madre, ¿será mutante también? ¿Cómo aprendieron sobre las artes marciales? Bien, ya me lo contarán. Me alegro de haberlos conocido, porque tenemos muchas cosas en común: somos adolescentes, y es muy obvio que todos necesitamos de amigos, y que no confían mucho en las personas, al igual que yo. Tal vez podamos ayudarnos mutuamente… ¡Sí, que gran idea tuve! Yo los ayudaré a detener una invasión alienígena, y ellos serán mis amigos. ¡Será lo mejor que me haya pasado! Melina Maslow, con amigos mutantes… ¡Wow, qué cool! Pero recuerda Mely: tienes que mantenerlos en secreto, ya que lo has prometido y es lo mejor. Bueno que, eso significa que ¡serán para ti solita!"

Y así entre pensamiento y pensamiento, Mely llegó al callejón que habían acordado con Leonardo.

Mely: ¿Hola, hay alguien aquí?

X: Ppppsss, ppppsss…

Mely: ¿Quién anda ahí? Soy Mely.

X: Por aquí Mely, soy Donnie, aquí detrás del cubo de basura.

Mely: ¿Donnie? Wow, qué gran escondite –dijo sarcástica.

Donnie: Jajaja, qué risa niñita –dijo mientras salía de su escondite.

Mely: Perdón, es que así soy: tengo un gran sentido del humor.

Donnie: Se nota Mely.

Donatello observó a Mely de pies a cabeza. Esta vez llevaba el mismo peinado que anoche, sólo que con adornos de color violeta. Llevaba unos leggins de color negro, que le llegaban a los tobillos; los mismos zapatos que la noche anterior; una blusa tipo playera, de color violeta, y una mochila de color violeta. Además, llevaba un pedazo de tela color azul oscuro en su muñeca, que ella utilizaba como pulsera. Claro que a Donnie le pareció muy bella cómo iba vestida. Y cómo no, si Mely era hermosa desde la coronilla de su cabeza hasta la planta de sus pies. Pero obviamente no le parecía más bonita que su querida princesa, Abril O'Neil. Sin embargo, debía admitir que se veía muy bien.

Mely: Donnie, ¿todo se encuentra bien?

Donnie: Sí, sí… es que… te ves… muy bonita.

Mely: Gracias, creo.

Donnie: Pero no más que Abril –susurró.

Mely: ¿Qué dijiste?

Donnie: No, nada importante.

Mely: Ah, bueno… ¿Y tus hermanos?

Donnie: Es que, debemos evitar que nos vean, así que echamos a la suerte quién iba a venir por ti, ya que todos estaban peleando porque decían "voy a ir yo"…

Mely: ¿"Estaban"? ¿Acaso tú no?

Donnie: Es que es una de mis cualidades: me relajo cuando todo parece salir de control.

Mely: Eso me encanta y… -se quedó pensando-, ¿cómo que estaban peleando por venir a recogerme?

Donnie: No lo sé, es como si les gustaras, pero lo niegan hasta morir.

Mely: Pues menos mal eh, por que ninguno de ustedes me gusta; no-no se ofendan; lo que quiero decir es que simplemente me caen muy bien.

Donnie: No, no me ofendo.

Mely: Y bien, ¿nos vamos?

Donnie: Ah sí, por supuesto.

Entonces el mutante y la chica descendieron por la alcantarilla, e iban conversando tranquilamente.

Mely: No pensé que vivieran aquí en una alcantarilla.

Donnie: ¿En serio? ¿En donde pensabas que vivíamos?

Mely: Pues, realmente no lo pensé jajaja.

Donnie: Leo nos dijo que estabas en tu escuela en un baile escolar.

Mely: Ah sí. Bueno realmente no pensaba quedarme. Iba a irme a mi casa pero Leo llamó y entonces aproveché la oportunidad. Realmente no es una buena idea que mis padres sepan que los conocí.

Donnie: ¿Y por qué? ¿Porque nos creerían peligrosos, o cómo reaccionarían?

Mely: Pues su primera reacción sería, creo que mandarme a un psiquiatra.

Donnie: ¿De verdad? Jajaja.

Mely: Jajaja.

Donnie: Y, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Mely: Claro.

Donnie: ¿Realmente no sentiste miedo cuando nos viste?

Mely: No. Desde pequeña no confío mucho en la gente; sólo en una niña que conocí, llamada Abril, pero hace 8 años que no la veo. Desde entonces es como si presintiera en quién confiar y en quién no. Y todos los de mi edad que conozco me han dado esa mala vibra; pero con ustedes me sentí muy diferente. Sentí… que ustedes sí podrían ser mis amigos. ¿Raro no?

Donnie: Sí, algo extraño, de hecho. Mira –señalando la guarida-, hemos llegado. Bienvenida Mely.

Entonces Mely observó todo. Realmente se sorprendió; para ser una alcantarilla era muy confortable estar ahí. Observó todo: la televisión, unos cómics, una máquina de arcade, un columpio armado con una rueda de auto, etc. Entonces las otras 3 tortugas salieron y observaron a la chica nueva.

Leo: ¡Has llegado Mely!

Mikey: ¡Viiiiiiivaaaaaa, has llegado! –mientras corre a abrazarla.

Rapa: ¡Bienvenida a nuestro hogar! –dice saludándola con la mano.

Mely: Pues, ¡He llegado, como lo prometí! –dice poniendo una pose heroica.

Leo: Y, ¿Qué te parece nuestro hogar?

Mely: Bien, escuchen: para ser alcantarilla, está… ¡De lujo y muy cool! Es decir, miren, tienen televisión, cómics, un columpio, una máquina de arcade, una "piscina"… Quiero decirles, ¡Todo está cool! –dice mientras señala todo en la guarida.

En eso, llega el sensei, al escuchar que su invitada ya había llegado.

Splinter: Así que tú eres la pequeña niña que conocieron mis hijos.

Mely: A-así es se-señor. Me lla-llamo Melina Kwanson.

Splinter: Mucho gusto Melina. No seas tímida, estás a salvo y con buenas personas. Yo no muerdo. Puedes llamarme Splinter, o Maestro Splinter.

Mely: Pues mucho gusto maestro Splinter –dice mientras le da la mano.

Abril: Chicos, ¿ya vino la chica de la que hablaban?

De pronto, Mely y Abril se quedan viendo las caras, y una expresión de alegría inundó el rostro de Abril, mientras que Mely estaba muy extrañada de lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Abril: Mely… ¿eres tú? ¿En serio eres tú? –dice con una sonrisa.

Mely: ¿Abril? ¿Pero, cómo, en serio eres tú? –dice con una sonrisa y casi llorando.

Abril: Así es Mely. Soy yo, Abril O'Neil, tu amiga del kínder –casi llorando.

Mely: Entonces, sí soy Mely Kwanson, la niñita que conociste hace 8 años. Ven aquí –dice mientras llora de alegría y corre a abrazarla.

Entonces las dos chicas se abrazaron alegremente.

Leo: Veo que este es un reencuentro muy emotivo.

Abril: Así es Leo. Encontrarme con mi amiga después de tanto tiempo es lo mejor.

Mely: Lo mismo puedo decir yo.

Splinter: Acérquense todos.

Entonces todos los presentes se sentaron y formaron una rueda. Entonces Splinter tomó la palabra.

Splinter: Y bien, Melina, ¿cómo fue que conociste a mis hijos?

Mely: Pues verá maestro Splinter…

Y así fue como Mely comenzó a narrar su historia.

Splinter: ¿Así que presentiste que podías confiar en ellos?

Mely: Extrañamente sí.

Leo: Ves, te lo dije Sensei.

Splinter: Háblame de ti Melina.

Mely: Bien, mi nombre es Melina Kwanson, hace una semana cumplí 15 años, me gusta leer y la ciencia…

Rapa: ¡Oh bravo, eres como Donnie!

Donnie: ¡Oye! Mely… -dirigiéndose a la chica- ¿qué te gusta más de la ciencia?

Mely: Pues… -pensando- la biología. Me gusta estudiar todo lo del organismo, las plantas, los animales y todo lo que tiene vida. Bien, continúo. Estudio en otra escuela diferente a la de Abril, aunque lo malo que me obligan a usar uniforme. Cuando algún chico de la escuela me molesta, me encanta defenderme amenazándolos con los puños, soy algo ruda… wow.

Rapa: ¿Así que uno de tus pasatiempos es golpear a la gente? Wow.

Mely: Sólo si se lo merecen jajaja. Mis otros pasatiemos son: leer cómics, escuchar música, jugar videojuegos, pasar ratos en la laptop.

Todos: Wow, no eres tan aburrida.

Leo: Entonces, ¿qué más te gusta hacer?

Mely: Ver la televisión. De hecho, por eso de que cuesta que confíe en la gente, no tengo vida social. Mantengo la rutina: Voy a estudiar, llego a casa, hago la tarea y me encierro en mi cuarto a ver qué hago. Eso explicaría que uno de mis pasatiempos sea leer e investigar cosas. Así fue como descubrí que lo mío es la biología. También amo la pizza…

Mikey: ¡Sí, entonces serás mi mejor amiga! –dice mientras la abraza.

Donnie: ¡Pero si a todos aquí nos gusta la pizza Mikey!

Mikey: Ah sí, lo olvidé jajaja.

Abril: ¿Y no tienes amigos?

Mely: No. Solamente ustedes, creo. De hecho, mi papá, cuando cumplí 9 años, creyó que tenía tan poca vida social que me inscribió en clases de judo.

Abril ¿Judo?

Mely: Sí, judo. Soy judoka. Mi papá creyó que ahí haría amigos, pero no funcionó.

Leo: Entonces no eres tan indefensa como lo creí.

Mely: ¿Indefensa?

Leo: Sí. Parece que puedes cuidarte sola.

Mely: Algo así jajaja.

Splinter: Entonces Melina, si eres una judoka como dices, no te molestaría darnos una muestra de tus habilidades.

Mely: Claro que no maestro.

Entonces Mely se puso de pie, y empezó a darles a todos muestras de sus técnicas de combate.

Mely: Y… ¡tadá! Eso es toooodoooo lo que sé hacer.

Splinter: Ummm, interesante.

Mely: ¿En serio? Cielos, gracias maestro Splinter.

Splinter: De hecho, podrías mejorar tus técnicas.

Mely: Disculpe, ¿a qué se refiere?

Splinter: Me refiero a que, como tienes ya bastante conocimiento sobre nuestras artes, si quieres, podría entrenarte, para que adquirieras el mismo nivel de lucha que ellos –señalando a sus hijos-, utilizando un arma. Veo que tienes mucho potencial y disciplina. Ya que estás en un nivel de combate considerable, en poco tiempo llegarías a ser una kunoichi.

Mely: ¿Kunoichi?

Splinter: Así es, una kunoichi, una mujer ninja.

Mely: ¿Así como ellos? –señalando a las tortugas.

Splinter: Así como ellos.

Mely: Entonces… -lo medita un momento- acepto maestro Splinter. Desde hoy seré su aprendiz –dice haciendo una reverencia que ya había aprendido en sus anteriores clases de judo.

Splinter: Desde este momento, me llamarás Sensei.

Mely: Entonces, acepto con honor, Sensei –haciendo una reverencia, una vez más.

Splinter: Bien, entonces empezamos mañana. Puedes venir todas las veces que quieras, siempre que te sea posible.

Mely: Así será, Sensei.

Splinter: Entonces, pueden seguir conversando, hijos míos. Yo me retiro.

Todos: Hai Sensei.

En cuanto Splinter se fue, empezaron a conversar otro tipo de temas, tratando de parecerle interesantes a su nueva "amiga".

Leo: Veo que no sólo ganaste la aprobación de amistad de Sensei, sino que además te va a entrenar.

Mely: Sí, no me esperaba eso. Pero, como dije, será todo un honor.

Abril: De hecho yo también entreno con Sensei para ser una kunoichi.

Mely: ¿En serio? ¡Qué cool, seremos kunoichis!

Mikey: Aún así, nunca me ganarán ni las dos juntas –haciéndose el asombroso.

Mely: Eso lo veremos Mikey; recuerda que estás tratando con una judoka de entrenamiento completo.

Mikey: Pero yo soy un ninja, ¡te supero!

Mely: ¡Claro que no!

Mikey: ¡Claro que sí!

Todos: Jajaja.

Mely: Y bien… Todos ya saben cómo los conocí, pero… ¿cómo los conocistes tú a ellos Abril?

Abril: Pues verás…

Y así fue como Abril contó toda la historia.

Mely: ¡Wow! Así que tienes que permanecer aquí abajo, huyendo de esos estúpidos Krang y tu papá está secuestrado.

Abril: Así es.

Mely: ¡Cómo lo siento! –dice mientras la abraza.

Abril: Pero lo rescataremos. ¿Cuento contigo también, "judoka"?

Mely: Claro que sí.

En eso Mely observa la hora. Eran ya las 2 de la tarde.

Mely: Disculpen chicos, pero debo irme a mi casa. Prometo que vengo mañana, después de clases y hacer la tarea, ¿OK?

Rapa: Está bien. Adiós Mely.

Leo: Fue un gusto tenerte aquí.

Abril: Me encantó volver a verte amiga. ¿Seguiremos siéndolo, verdad?

Mely: Obvio.

Donnie: Nos vemos mañana, "chica judoka"

Mely: Oye, no me acostumbro aún a lo de judoka.

Mikey: Pues más vale que sí, porque sino, te voy a vencer.

Mely: Eso lo veremos jajaja. Bien, adiós.

Todos: Adiós.

Entonces Mely se fue a su casa.

**¿Qué más pasará? ¿Llegará Mely a ser una kunoichi? Para aclarar, un o una judoka es aquella persona que practica judo. Otra pregunta para ustedes: ¿Creen que Irma Lagenstein saldrá en la 2da temporada? Contesten, y gracias a todos. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4: Formando lazos familiares

**Chapter 4: Formando lazos familiares**

**¡Hola de nuevooooooo! Estoy muy contenta xq veo que mi fic agradó bastante. Por favor lean con bastante atención todo lo que diré a continuación, ya que es muy importante:**

**Si en cualquier otro capítulo de la historia el apellido de Mely es otro, fue un error mío; es que es muy difícil encontrarle apellidos, pero para toda la historia, el nombre de Mely el Melina Kwanson; aunque ya he tratado de corregir en todos los capítulos ese error, si sale otro apellido diferente a Kwanson, pido disculpas.**

**Sólo quiero aclarar que no pienso colocar a Mely de pareja con ninguna de las tortugas, ya que a mí no me parece una asombrosa idea. Espero que no les moleste queridos lectores.**

**Y otra aclaración: para los que no lo sepan, el judo es una de las muchas técnicas de combate japonés, que se derivan del jiu-jitusu, que es un método japonés del control del cuerpo y que es al mismo tiempo un sistema de entrenamiento físico y un arte de defensa sin armas. Todas estas técnicas son conocidas como ARTES MARCIALES, que son el conjunto de los deportes de origen japonés, fundado en el código moral que era el de los samuráis (miembro de la clase de los guerreros, en el antiguo sistema feudal de Japón, antes de 1868) y entran las siguientes: kendo, judo, karate y el aikido. Mely va a entrenar en ninjutsu (o sea que solamente le falta aprender a usar un arma ninja), ya que es muy buena en las artes marciales.**

**Anuncio: Todos los que lean este fic, recomiéndenlo a todos los que conozcan en Fanfiction. No los voy a decepcionar. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, buenos o malos, y también acepto ideas para la historia. Sólo una cosa: Si pueden, en sus reviews díganme qué personaje de tmnt les gusta más y xq.**

**Ya sin más que decir… ¡Qué empiece el show!**

Todos se quedaron pensando en lo genial que era tener una amiga más. En el caso de Abril, se reencontró con su amiga de la infancia, y ahora sabían que tenían algo más en común: Amigos mutantes.

En cuanto al maestro Splinter, mientras seguía meditando, muchas ideas giraban en su cabeza en cuanto al asunto de la nueva amiga de sus hijos.

Pensamiento de Splinter: "Ah, una niña nueva en la familia. Ella ha aceptado que yo la entrene. Espero que su deseo de amistad con nosotros no la ponga en peligro. Bueno, por eso la voy a entrenar, para que pueda cuidarse sola. Tanto ella como Abril me recuerdan bastante a Miwa… ahora mismo si estuviera viva tendría la edad de ellas. Me encantaría haberla criado y entrenado también, pero ahora hay otros miembros de nuestra extraña familia a quienes cuidar: Leonardo, Donatello, Miguel Ángel, Raphael… la pequeña Abril y la pequeña Melina. Tengo que mantenerlos unidos para que enfrenten los retos que se les avecinan, porque de un momento a otro podría irme de este mundo. Pero no hay que pensar negativamente; los verás convertirse de adolescentes irresponsables e inmaduros, a adultos valientes y fuertes. Siempre hay que mantener unida a la familia. Tienes que verlos ser felices Hamato Yoshi; tienes que hacerlo. Melina, bienvenida a nuestra pequeña familia".

Y así siguió meditando toooooodaaaa la tarde.

En cuanto Mely llegó a su casa, su mamá la llamó por teléfono.

Mamá de Mely: ¿Mely?

Mely: ¿Mamá? ¿Cómo te va?

Mamá de Mely: Muy bien, solo llamo para decirte que llego a casa algo tarde, como a las 10, y que tu padre también llegará a esa hora.

Mely: Muy bien mamá. Te cuento que de camino a casa, me encontré un anuncio de clases de judo, y, como quería reforzar lo que aprendí cuando era pequeña, me inscribí. Les iba a avisar a papá y a ti antes, pero las inscripciones cerraban hoy y no me quería perder la oportunidad. ¿No estás molesta?

Mamá de Mely: ¡Claro que no Mely! De seguro…

En eso, entró otra llamada. Era el papá de Mely, y ella enlazó las dos llamadas.

Papá de Mely: ¿Mely, cielo, estás en casa?

Mely: Sí papá.

Mamá de Mely: Mely me contó que se inscribió en judo. ¿Qué te parece cariño?

Papá de Mely: ¡Excelente Mely! Así tal vez dejas de estar encerrada en tu cuarto todas las tardes.

Mely: ¡Exacto papá!

Mamá de Mely: ¿Y de qué hora a qué hora son las clases?

Mely: Desde que salgo de la escuela a las 2, a las 4 de la tarde; calculo que estoy en casa a las 4:30.

Papá de Mely: Bien, así no te estás tan solitaria en casa.

Mely: Así es papá.

Mamá de Mely: Bien cariño, los dejo, ya empieza la segunda junta.

Papá: Yo también, ya vuelvo a trabajar.

Mely: Entonces adiós. Los quiero.

Mamá y papá de Mely: Adiós.

Mely sentía un gran alivio. Es que, sus padres trabajaban como ejecutivos fuera de la ciudad, así había sido desde que ella tiene memoria. Nunca había hecho amigos, así que ella siempre se quedaba sola en su casa, casi hasta las 10 u 11 de la noche, hasta que sus padres llegaban. Pero ahora tenía mucho para entretenerse en las tardes. No les dijo a sus padres exactamente toda la verdad: sólo les dijo que iría a recibir clases de judo después de la escuela, no que su maestro era un mutante y que había hecho amigos mutantes. Bien, pero sus padres casi nunca le prestaban atención: ni cuando ganó el concurso de las ciencias, ni en su primera presentación de ballet, ni cuando terminó sus clases de judo. Sus padres siempre la inscribían a algo, pero pareciera que no les importaba su hija; solo tenían ojos para sus empleos. Al inscribirla, la ocupaban en algo. A Mely no le importaba; aunque creció sin que sus papás le dieran mucha atención, era muy madura y sabía lo que hacía, es decir, nunca se metió en problemas. Como ella sabía que nunca le prestaban atención, lo vio como ventaja: ahora tendría amigos mutantes, y sus papás ni siquiera les importaría enterarse de la situación, porque sabían que podían confiar en ella.

Y así, llegaron sus papás, mantuvo la rutina; quería explicarles más pero sus padres dijeron que con lo que ella les dijo por teléfono era suficiente y como siempre no le prestaron atención; bueno, al menos así Mely no tendría problemas. Se fue a dormir, fue a la escuela, y saliendo fue directo a la alcantarilla.

Mely: ¡Hola chicos! –dice llegando a la guarida.

Todos: ¡Hola Mely!

Leo: ¡Wow! ¿Qué traes puesto?

Mely: ¿Ah, ropa? –dice dudosa.

Rapa: ¡Jajajaja, te ves tan ñoña! –dice burlándose.

Donnie: No seas tonto Rapa; es obvio que es un uniforme.

Mely: ¡Gracias! –dice pareciendo muy objetiva.

Splinter: Hola Melina.

Mely: Hola Sensei.

Splinter: Sólo quería decirte que hoy no entrenaremos, debido a que me propuse meditar toda la tarde, y además quería que se conocieran todos mejor, y que mis hijos te enseñen todo nuestro hogar; bueno, porque ayer sólo viste la sala y el dojo.

Mely: Está bien Sensei.

Splinter: Bien hijos míos, pueden seguir charlando. Sólo quiero saber Melina, ¿qué días vendrás a entrenar?

Mely: Los 7 días de la semana, d de la tarde. Ya me arreglé con mis padres. Espero que no sea problema.

Splinter: No, no, no. Me parece bien. ¿Les dijiste a tus padres sobre nosotros?

Mely: Sólo les dije que vi un anuncio de entrenamiento de judo, y me dijeron "muy bien así no te encierras todas las tardes en tu cuarto, adiós".

Splinter: ¿Sólo eso les dijiste?

Mely: Sí. Luego les pregunté si querían más detalles y me dijeron que lo que les dije era suficiente, y como siempre desde que tengo memoria, nunca me prestaron atención y di por sentado que todo estaría bien.

Splinter: Bueno, está bien –dice algo apenado por lo que ella dijo de que desde que tiene memoria nunca le prestan atención.

Y el maestro Splinter se retiró.

Abril: Bien… -tratando de encontrar tema de conversación- Es obvio que no tienen buen gusto en tu escuela para el uniforme.

Mely: Estoy de acuerdo.

El uniforme de Melina era una blusa abotonada con el logotipo de la escuela en él, y la llevaba de fuera, porque cuando salía de la escuela, le gustaba sacarla de la falda, porque las reglas eran llevarla dentro de la falda. Su falda era a cuadros, de colores grises azulados. Llevaba calcetas bajas blancas, y zapatos bajos color negro. Y claro, su mochila morada, y el mismo peinado de siempre.

Donnie: ¿Y tienes que usar ese uniforme todos los días de clases?

Mely: Sí. Tenía que ir a la única escuela en todo Nueva York en la que sí exigen usar uniforme.

Mikey: Qué aburrido que tengas que vestir así todos los días en la escuela.

Mely: Sí. Al menos Abril tiene más suerte, o tenía más suerte, ya que ya no vas a estudiar y…

Abril: Sí, sí, sí.

Donnie: Pero con esa ropa te ves más bonita que con uniforme –dice poniendo cara de "bobo enamorado".

Abril: ¿Ah sí?

Donnie: Sí, porque eres bonita, y… tan… -dice dándose cuenta de lo bobo que se veía.

Entonces Mikey lo mejor que se le ocurre es gritar a los cuatro vientos.

Mikey: ¡Dooonniiiiiieeee, hay humo saliendo de tu laboratorio!

Donnie: ¡¿Quéeeeeee?! –dice mientras se aleja corriendo.

Todos los demás: Wow, espero que no sea grave.

Mely: Chicos, ya regreso, sólo le pediré a Donnie que si me presta algo.

Leo: ¿Qué necesitas?

Mely: Algo de mercurio, nitrógeno…

Todos: ¡Adiós! –dicen aburridos.

En eso Mely llega al laboratorio y encuentra a Donnie molesto.

Mely: ¿Qué ocurre Donnie?

Donnie: ¡Mikey me las paga, el laboratorio no tenía ni un rastro de humo!

Mely: Bien, no lo culpes, te sacó de una situación crítica.

Donnie: ¿A qué te refieres?

Mely: A que estabas poniendo cara de bobo enamorado por Abril.

Donnie: ¿Bobo enamorado? ¿Yo? ¿Por Abril? Claro que no; ella y yo sólo somos amigos.

Mely: ¡Claro, y yo soy campeona olímpica de salto largo! Escucha Donnie; ¿me crees tonta? Me doy cuenta que te gusta mi amiga Abril.

Donnie: ¡Claro que no!

Mely: ¡Claro que sí!

Donnie: ¡No!

Mely: ¡Sí!

Donnie: ¡Ay está bien, lo admito! Me gusta tu amiga Abril. ¿Estás feliz?

Mely: Bastante, porque te saqué la verdad. Pero ahora me contarás cómo te enamoraste de ella, o si no… voy y le digo a Abril.

Donnie: No te atreverías.

Mely: ¿Crees que es una broma?

Donnie: Está bien. Ven aquí.

Y así Donnie le contó todo a Mely.

Mely: Me doy cuenta de algo.

Donnie: ¿De qué? –ya más aliviado porque la chica lo comprendió a la perfección.

Mely: De que lo que sientes por ella es… bueno… sincero.

Donnie: Claro, ya han transcurrido varios meses y yo la sigo amando como cuando la vi por primera vez.

En eso, los interrumpió una voz.

Rapa: Mely, ¿ya vienes o qué?

Donnie: Ya vamos chicos.

Leo: ¿Conseguiste tus cosas?

Mely: Sí.

Donnie: ¿Qué cosas?

Mely: Es que dije que te vine a pedir prestado unos químicos para venir a verte, y preguntarte todo lo que hablamos, así que si preguntan diles que sí me prestaste eso –dijo susurrando.

Donnie: Ah, está bien.

Entonces los dos chicos salieron.

Leo: ¿Quieres dar una vuelta por la alcantarilla?

Mely: Claro.

Todos: ¡Pues vamos!

Donnie: Bien, como ya viste el laboratorio, omitiremos esta parte.

Abril: Y también el dojo.

Rapa: Y la sala.

Leo: Bien, esta es mi habitación. No está del todo limpia, pero al menos puedes verla.

(N/A: No me puedo imaginar, así que imagínense ustedes queridos lectores, las habitaciones de nuestros héroes)

Mely: Pues está muy bonita.

Leo: Gracias.

Siguieron caminando los chicos.

Rapa: Y esta es la mía. ¿Qué te parece?

Mely: Agradable.

Rapa: Bien, me conformo.

Siguieron el recorrido.

Mikey: ¡Bienvenida a mi santuario!

Mely: ¡Wow, qué lindo santuario!

Mikey: ¡Graaaacias!

Y siguieron el recorrido.

Donnie: Y… esta es la mía.

Mely: ¡Qué bonita!

Donnie: ¡Gracias!

Abril: Sí, pero desde que me quedo aquí para evitar los peligros, Donnie me prestó su habitación, y él duerme en su laboratorio o en la sala.

Mely: ¿En serio? Wow, que bonito gesto.

Donnie: Pues… gracias, creo –dice sonrojado.

Mely: Oigan chicos…

Todos: ¿Qué?

Mely: Que tal si ustedes cuatro –refiriéndose a las tortugas-, van por el objeto que más aprecien en su vida, y me lo muestran, y yo haré lo mismo.

Leo: ¿Y qué tipo de objeto puede ser?

Mely: Lo que sea.

Los cuatro: ¡Bien, ya regreso!

Mely: Abril y yo esperamos en la sala –dice mientras toma a Abril del brazo y se aleja.

Abril: ¿De verdad quieres saber cuál es el objeto que más aprecian en su vida?

Mely: Sí. ¿Qué con eso? Además, necesitaba que se alejaran de aquí, porque debo hablar seriamente contigo.

Abril: ¿Sobre qué? –dice preocupada.

Mely: Nada grave. Solo que, tienes que contestar con la verdad y nada más que la verdad a lo que voy a preguntarte. ¿Puedes?

Mely observó atentamente a Abril cuando Donnie le dijo que se veía mejor que sin uniforme, cuando empezó a actuar como bobo. Mely se fijó en que Abril quería como, coquetear, y tenía sospechas que había algo más, de que Abril estaba enamorada de Donnie. Pero le sacaría la verdad a su amiga, a como diera lugar.

Abril: Supongo que sí. Haber… pregunta.

Mely: Te conozco bastante bien como para decir que te gusta alguien.

Abril: A mí, no, no no no. No me gusta nadie.

Mely: Has estado muy pensativa, y esto va más allá de preocuparte por tus problemas. Cuando una chica se comporta muy pensativa así de repente, es porque está pensando en alguien, alguien que le gusta.

Abril: No me gusta nadie.

Mely: ¡Que sí!

Abril: ¡Que no!

Mely: ¡Que sí te gusta alguien!

Abril: ¡Basta Mely! ¡Donnie no me gusta! –dijo casi sin pensar.

Mely: Nunca dije que fuera Donnie –dijo confirmando sus sospechas, porque ella ya lo sabía.

Abril: Oops –dijo bastante sonrojada y sorprendida.

Mely: ¡Ja, te atrapé niñita! ¡Te gusta Donnie! –dijo poniendo cara bastante acusadora.

Abril: ¡Sshh, no grites! Y sí, me atrapaste. ¿No lo crees extraño?

Mely: ¿Por qué sería extraño?

Abril: Bueno, yo soy humana, y él mutante…

Mely: ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Escucha: no todos los días encuentras chicos como Donatello: simpático, gracioso, que te respeta, sensible y de buen corazón. Cualquier otro chico en lugar de ayudarte, te ignoraría por completo Abril. En más de una ocasión, Donnie te ha ayudado, junto a sus hermanos.

Abril: Tienes razón.

Mely: Además, para ser tortuga mutante, es bastante guapo: Es alto, delgado…

Abril: De simpática sonrisa, esbelto, bellos ojos, con músculos marcados… -dice perdiendo el sentido.

Mely: Sí… cómo quisiera tocar esos músculos –dice poniendo cara ilusionada tan solo para molestar a su amiga.

Abril: ¡Ni se te ocurra Mely! ¡Donnie es mío y sólo mío! Además, está enamorado de mí, ¡De mí!

Mely: ¿Pues qué estás esperando? ¡Corre y declárale tu amor!

Abril: No puedo…

Mely: Pero… ¿Por qué?

Abril: Porque sé que yo también le gusto, pero hace tiempo le dije que sólo lo veía como un amigo, y si ahora voy y le digo lo que siento, creerá que es una mala broma y se molestará conmigo.

Mely: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú misma dijiste que le gustas a Donnie, y en lugar de enojarse, lo primero que hará será proponerte que seas su novia.

Abril: Pero…

Mely: Yo lo sé. Cuando estaba con él en el laboratorio, no fue para pedirle prestados unos químicos…

Abril: Entonces… -dice súper animada.

Mely: Fue para sacarle esa verdad. Abril, Donnie está locamente enamorado de ti. ¡Él te ama más que a su propia vida!

Abril: ¡Entonces se lo voy a decir! Pero… ¿cómo?

Mely: Descuida; tengo un plan.

Entonces Mely le dijo a Abril todo su plan.

Mely: ¿Has entendido?

Abril: Perfectamente. Ay Mely, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. ¿Cómo podré compensártelo?

Mely: Abril, no es nada. Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y que siempre te apoyaré. Y Donnie también es mi amigo, y verlos juntos es fantástico. Pero si quieres compensármelo, lo único que tienes que hacer es invitarme a su boda.

Abril: Sí Mely, lo que digas. Hasta podrías ser mi dama de honor, jajaja.

Mely: Sí, y Leo, Mikey y Rapa… ¡Los padrinos! Jajaja.

En eso se dieron cuenta de que las tortugas ya estaban llegando, cada uno con su propio objeto especial.

Abril: Ahí vienen. ¡Que empiece el plan!

Mely: Entonces comienza la operación "Que Abril se le declare a la tortuga de sus sueños y que Donnie le proponga noviazgo para que sean felices por siempre y luego pensar en un nombre más corto para la operación"

Abril: Sí que hay que pensar en un nombre más corto. Pero por ahora, ¡en marcha!

**¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Cuál es el famoso plan al que hay que pensarle un nombre más corto? ¿Cuáles son los objetos especiales de nuestros héroes? ¿Ya no existirá más que una amistad entre Donnie y Abril? ¿Invitarán a Mely a su boda en un futuro como su dama de honor y Leo, Mikey y Rapa como sus padrinos? Estas y otras preguntas serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo. Aquí les dejo una tarea: ¿Quién es Mona Lisa? Respóndame en sus reviews. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5: La promesa de Mely

**Chapter 5: Nueva familia, nueva aliada y la promesa de Mely.**

**¡Hola de nuevo! Bien, tengo que agradecerles a todos, ya que parece que mi historia les ha encantado. Me encanta todo lo que comentan en sus reviews, y le envío un saludín a Terena Tempestira. Si estás leyendo esto Terena, te agradezco que me hayas respondido a lo que te pregunté (ya sabes a qué me refiero XD)**

**Lamento lo que dije sobre que no voy a poner a Mely de pareja con una de las tortugas. Es que… bueno, normalmente una inventa personajes nuevos que son chicas para ponerla de pareja con personaje favorito, en este caso con su tortuga favorita, pero como mi favorito es Donnie y ya lo puse de pareja con Abril (obviamente xq me encanta Apritello XD), no puedo entrometerme en su "relación", xq amo tanto que sean pareja y me costó mucho pensar cómo colocarlos así en mi fic, como para "echarles a perder su amorío". Aunque… si tienen alguna idea que darme, o si luego se me ocurre algo para que Mely también tenga pareja, también aparecería así. Aceptaría que me ayuden a pensar… a veces se me seca el cerebro y me quedo sin ideas. ¡Ayúdenme plis! Espero que sigan siendo fans de mi fic.**

**Para aclarar: Este fic algún día llegará el final. Este es como el comienzo entre la larga y duradera amistad entre Mely y las tortugas, **(como lo que dicen "elfines sólo el comienzo"**) así que es como la introducción a otras historias que estaré escribiendo y subiendo aquí en la página. Aquí describiré toda la historia de Melina Kwanson, y desde aquí tomaré esa personalidad e historia de ella para ponerla en mis otros fics. En la mayoría de mis próximas historias, Donnie y Abril van a seguir teniendo una relación amorosa, a menos que se me ocurra algo diferente **(es que mantengo la esperanza en que ellos van a terminar juntos en la serie original de TV; llámenme loquita de remate o lo que quieran, pero así es jijiji. O sea que quisiera que le busquen parejita a Casey, porque para mí, Abril y Donnie DEBEN estar juntos, pero si no terminan juntos, estaré algo triste pero qué puedo hacer)**. O sea que esta es mi aclaración: El personaje que he inventado, o sea Mely, va a seguir saliendo en mis fics, y con la misma apariencia, vestuario, personalidad, vida familiar, amistad con las tortugas y conocimiento en artes marciales.**

Chapter 5: Nueva familia, nueva aliada y la promesa de Mely

Entonces aparecieron las tortugas, cada uno cargando con su propio objeto, el cual ellos consideraban especial.

Leo: ¡Tadá! Son mis cómics de Héroes Espaciales, emplasticados, por supuesto.

Mely: ¡No puedo creer que los tengas!

Donnie: ¿Y por qué tanta alegría por esos cómics?

Rapa: Sí. No veo cómo te emociona esa basura.

Mely: Nunca me digas eso Rapa –dice poniendo ojos llorosos-. Leo, es que… ¡Amo ver esta serie!

Leo: ¿E-en serio, no mientes?

Mely: ¿Y por qué mentiría?

Leo: Buen punto. Entonces, quiere decir que los dos somos los mejores fans de Héroes Espaciales, ¿te parece?

Mely: ¡Pero por supuesto!

Rapa: Bien, antes de que me vaya a quedar dormido con tanto aburrimiento, mejor miremos MI objeto "especial". O a mi amigo, claro –dice mientras saca a Spike-. Mely, te presento a Spike; Spike, te presento a Mely.

Mely: ¡Ah, qué lindo! –dice mientras lo acaricia. Qué ironía: Una tortuga mascota de otra tortuga.

Rapa: Si si, qué ironía –dice con sarcasmo.

Donnie: Bien, antes de que tengas que correr por tu vida Mely, quiero que veas mi objeto especial –dice mientras saca algo.

Mely: No lo creo. Eso es…

Donnie: Oh sí…

Mely: ¡Un disco duro de edición limitada de moda hace 3 años de 500 GB con espacio de hasta 10,000 archivos de tu preferencia! –dice súper emocionada.

Mikey: Si si, interesante. Escucha, ¿qué tiene de emocionante una cosa tecnológica que no entiendo?

Rapa: Sí Mely. ¿Por qué te interesa esa cosa de nerds? Ah, lo olvidé: eres igual de nerd que Donnie.

Donnie: ¡OYE!

Mely: ¿Y si les dijera que guarda hasta 100 videojuegos, o 2000 canciones?

Los 3: Bueno, eso lo cambia todo.

Mikey: Bien bien, me toca a mí. Este es mi videoj…

Rapa: ¿De verdad crees que a alguien le interesa ese tonto videojuego de niñitos?

Mely: No digas eso Rapa. Haber Mikey; muéstramelo.

Mikey: Ok… -dice algo nervioso mientras saca lo que parece ser un videojuego.

Mely: No es posible…

Mikey: Sí, no es posible. Espera, ¿Qué no es posible?

Mely: ¿Bromeas? ¡Tienes el videojuego número uno de La Leyenda de Spyro! He buscado ese videojuego desde que tengo memoria.

Mikey: ¿En serio te gusta? ¡Viva, al fin alguien valora los buenos videojuegos!

Mely: Sí. Sparx es bastante gracioso; Spyro me parece muy lindo, y soy megafan de Cynder.

Mikey: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Eres fan de la villana?

Mely: ¿Cynder una villana? ¿Es que acaso no has terminado el juego?

Mikey: No, esa Cynder siempre me gana.

Mely: Pues yo te ayudaré a vencerla. Pero no debes odiarla: ella luego se vuelve buena. Sacaron una segunda parte del juego, en la que Spyro debe salvarla de un mono malvado, y en la tercera y última parte, que es lo único que tengo sobre Spyro, hacen un dúo para salvar al mundo de ser destruido ¡Y se quedan juntos y felices para siempre!

Mikey: ¡No hables más! Mejor cuando juegues conmigo, me enseñas todo lo que sabes.

Mely: De acuerdo. Bien, me toca a mí mostrar mi objeto especial; pero para eso necesito que vayamos a otro lugar.

Donnie: ¿Y por qué?

Mely: Quiero que vayamos al lugar más alejado de la alcantarilla, porque así será un momento memorable.

Leo: Siempre que no salgamos de la alcantarilla.

Mely: ¡Para nada! ¡Vamos chicos!

Entonces todos se preparan para irse. Pero Abril los interrumpe, tal y como estaba previsto en el plan.

Abril: ¡Esperen!

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Abril: Es que necesito que Donnie me ayude con algo. Pero es algo un tanto científico, así que avancen ustedes y luego los alcanzamos. ¿Me ayudas Donnie?

Donnie: Cla-claro Abril.

Rapa: Bien chicos, vayámonos antes de que veamos más cosas del nerd.

Entonces Rapa, Leo y Mikey avanzan mientras que Donnie y Abril van al laboratorio. Mely se detiene y levanta el pulgar para indicarle a Abril que todo va de acuerdo al plan, y luego ella se va tras sus otros tres amigos.

Donnie: ¿Y qué quieres que te ayude a hacer? –dice ya estando en el laboratorio.

Abril: Antes de decirte, cierra la puerta de manera que nadie pueda entrar.

Donnie: ¿Pero por qué? ¿Te pasa algo Abril?

Abril: Nada grave. Ven, siéntate aquí a mi lado.

Donnie: De acuerdo –dice un tanto nervioso después de haber cerrado la puerta del laboratorio con llave.

Entonces los dos se sentaron en una especie de pequeñas sillas.

Donnie: ¿De qué se trata esto?

Abril: Escucha Donnie: tienes que decirme la verdad.

Donnie: ¿Qué verdad?

Abril: ¿Yo aún te gusto? ¿Aún sigues enamorado de mí?

Donnie: Pues…

Abril: Prometo que me voy a enojar solamente si me mientes. Te lo prometo Donnie; sabes que eres mi amigo y que siempre te voy a entender –dice mientras le toma su mano de una manera muy tierna.

Donnie: Está bien Abril. Sí, aún me gustas, aún sigo enamorado de ti, aún más que la primera vez que te vi. En verdad, esto es más que una emoción pasajera común y corriente por la que puede pasar cualquier otro chico. Yo, yo, yo te amo Abril, te amo, más que a mi propia vida –dice bastante nervioso y sonrojado.

Abril: ¿Lo juras? –dice bastante emocionada.

Donnie: Te lo juro por mi vida: Te amo y siempre te amaré; otra mujer jamás entrará en mi vida como lo has hecho tú.

Abril: Eres muy tierno Donnie –dice muy feliz mientras le acaricia la mejilla.

Donnie: Entonces, ¿qué opinas de esto? Ya te declaré mi amor, pero creo que ya sé lo que me vas a responder…

Abril: No, no lo sabes Donnie.

Donnie: ¿Entonces cuál es tu respuesta Abril? –dice bastante confundido.

Abril: La mejor de tu vida… -dice mientras acerca más y más su rostro al de Donatello, para que sus labios queden conectaddos.

Así es: Abril tomó a Donnie del rostro y le dio un beso bastante tierno, mientras cerraba sus ojos y lo abrazaba del cuello. En cuanto a Donatello, quedó bastante sorprendido, pero también se dejó llevar por el momento y cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso de su querida princesa, porque dio su primer beso, y con la chica que él amaba con todas sus fuerzas. La besó de una manera muy tierna, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba más y más a él, hasta que quedaron muy juntos, pegados uno al otro en un abrazo bastante tierno y un beso muy apasionado, que duró por más de cinco minutos.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de las alcantarillas…

Leo: Ya se han tardado bastante, ¿no creen chicos?

Mely: En vista de que puede que tarden un poco, mejor les enseño mi objeto especial.

Rapa: Ya qué.

Mely: Y bien… es este.

Era una fotografía enmarcada.

Leo: ¿Quiénes están ahí?

Mely: Mi madre, mi padre y yo.

Mikey: ¡Ah, eras una bebé!

Mely: Exacto Mikey; en esa foto acababa de cumplir dos meses de nacida.

Rapa: No es que quiera sonar grosero ni nada, pero… ¿Por qué es especial?

Mely: Porque es la única foto con mis padres que tengo.

Leo: ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso has perdido alguna otra?

Mely: No… -decía con voz triste.

Leo: Espera Mely, ¿qué tienes?

Mely: Si quieren saber, será mejor que tomen asiento, ya que tardaré un buen rato contando mi historia.

Ya que todos se habían acomodado, Melina empezó su historia.

Mely: Mis padres son grandes empresarios. Desde que era pequeña, siempre me ha cuidado una niñera, que me enseñó a hacer cosas, como barrer, limpiar, cocinar, etc., porque me decía que en cualquier momento, podría quedarme sola. Realmente nunca entendí qué me quiso decir, y sigo sin entender. Cuando cumplí diez años, mis padres me despidieron de ella, y me dijeron que desde ese momento aprendería a vivir sola.

Rapa: ¿Cómo que sola?

Mely: Ya nunca tuve niñera. Mis papás me enseñaron a cerrar la puerta, que cuando terminara de ir a la escuela, debía cerrar con llave la casa y hacer todas mis tareas escolares y de la casa. Al menos cocinaba sólo para mí; para ellos cocinaba mi mamá. Cuando cumplí doce años me decían que debía salir y hacer amigos, y mantenerme fuera de la casa, para tener algo de vida social.

Leo: ¿Y has hecho eso?

Mely: Sí. Salía a ver qué encuentraba de bueno en la ciudad: a la biblioteca, a jugar videojuegos, al cine, a un restaurante o cualquier lugar que se me ocurra. Ya desde que cumplí nueve años, me inscribí en judo, y hace casi un mes que terminé mis clases y me convertí en toda una judoka. Pero todo lo hacía sola.

Leo: Pero, ¿nunca has estado con tus papás?

Mely: Ellos nunca, nunca –decía casi llorando- han estado en mi vida: ni en mi recital de ballet, ni el primer día en el kínder, en ninguno de mis quince cumpleaños, en ninguna navidad, ¡ni siquiera el día que completé mi entrenamiento de judo!

Mikey: Ya Mely, no llores –decía mientras la abrazaba.

Mely: Gracias Mikey –decía mientras se dejaba abrazar. Es por eso que esa foto es mi objeto especial. Yo sé que nunca han estado conmigo, y a veces me enojo, pero… ver esa foto, me hace recordar que sí me quieren, en algún lugar muy, muy, muy dentro de ellos. Ellos se mantienen sólo en su tonto trabajo de empresarios, y aunque admito que puedo darme lujos, porque tengo mi propia tarjeta de crédito, nunca me han dado cariño. Es más, a veces olvidan que tienen una hija. Estoy sola, ¡estoy sola! –decía llorando a más no poder.

Leo: Mely, ven aquí.

Mely: ¿Ah?

Leo: Sí, ven aquí –decía mientras abría sus brazos y la abrazaba-. No digas eso nunca; tú no estás sola. Sé que apenas acabas de conocernos, pero escucha: Tienes a Abril; tal vez es por eso que la vida te ha hecho volver a encontrarla, para que no estés sola. Tienes a Splinter, porque él te va a entrenar, y cuando le contamos de ti, oí decirlo que de alguna forma, necesitabas cariño, y esa era otra razón para aceptar que fueras nuestra amiga. Nos tienes a nosotros –decía mientras le besaba su frente y la abrazaba más, tratando de consolarla-, y siempre estaremos aquí para ti. Somos tu familia, si aceptas.

Mely: Gracias Leo.

Rapa: Sé que no hago esto a menudo, pero ven aquí Mely –decía mientras la abrazaba.

Mely: Gracias Rapa. Creo que al fin soy importante para alguien –decía ya más tranquila.

Mikey: ¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres muy importante para nosotros! Eres nuestra amiga –decía mientras la abrazaba de una manera graciosa.

Mely: Y respecto a su propuesta, sí: Serán mi familia.

Leo: Me alegra que digas eso. Aunque seas como nuestra hermanita, nunca les guardes rencor a tus padres ¿Ok?

Mely: OK. De todas formas, ya me he acostumbrado a la situación. Pero ya que ustedes me quieren mucho, tanto como yo a ustedes, como los hermanos que nunca tuve, no volveré a estar sola nunca más. ¡Soy la chica más feliz en la faz de la Tierra!

Rapa: Sólo espero que no cambies de opinión al saber sobre nuestra vida.

Mely: ¿A qué te refieres Rapa?

Rapa: A… que tenemos nuestros problemas también.

Mely: Pues soy todo oídos. Cuéntenme.

Leo: Está bien.

Entonces las tres tortugas le contaron toda su vida a la chica morena. Cómo mutaron, sus enemigos, por qué nunca habían salido a la superficie, cómo hicieron tantos enemigos, el verdadero nombre de Splinter y su pasado, y todos los detalles de su vida.

Mely: Entonces, ¿no tienen madre?

Leo: No. Y además, me pregunto cómo sería nuestra vida si hubiéramos tenido a Tang Shen como nuestra mamá.

Mikey: Hubiera sido asombroso.

Rapa: Y no olviden a Miwa. Tenerla como nuestra hermana también hubiera sido genial.

Mikey: También hubiera sido asombroso.

Leo: Y en primer lugar, si Tang Shen nos hubiera querido.

Mely: Oigan chicos, las mujeres somos muy cariñosas. Además, tal vez sí, ya que Splinter los considera sus hijos.

Leo: Igual sigo preguntándomelo. Aunque Splinter siempre nos habló de ella como una mujer muy hermosa y de buen corazón.

Mely: Pero gracias a Destructor, no pudieron conocer ni a Tang Shen ni a Miwa.

Leo: Exacto. Ahora quiere destruirnos también a nosotros.

Mely: Sí, ese tipo está en verdad demente. No le bastó con matar a la esposa e hija de Splinter y tratar de matarlo a él, sino que ahora va tras ustedes. Creo que perdió la cabeza.

Rapa: Ese Destructor, Oroku Saki, fue un gran amigo de Splinter. Hasta llegaron a quererse como hermanos. Pero pelearon por el amor de Tang Shen, y ese odio fue lo que la mató.

Mely: ¿Destructor nunca ha escuchado el dicho "si lo amas déjalo ir"?

Leo: Parece que no. No pienso que haya perdido la cabeza, sino que su corazón lo tiene enfermo de odio y deseo de venganza. Pero igual no lo permitiremos. También el clan del pie persigue a Abril, y si saben sobre ti, también puedes estar en peligro.

Mikey: Y no olviden al Krang.

Mely: No me importa –dice muy decidida.

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Mely: Lo que oyeron: que no me importa. Si Destructor o los Krang, o Perrera, o Cara de Pez, o Stockman, se atreven a tocarme un pelo, o a hacerles daño a ustedes, o a Abril, o INCLUSO A MI, se arrepentirán.

Mikey: Entonces, ¿no dejarás de ser nuestra amiga? ¡Viva!

Mely: Así es Mikey. Seré más que su amiga: seré su hermana, si me consideran así. Además, seré su aliada –dice poniendo voz fuerte, imperativa y decidida-. Además, prometo esto, tanto a ustedes como a Splinter y a Abril, como a mí misma: El Krang no atrapará a Abril ni invadirá la Tierra. Destructor no los destruirá ni se entrometerá más en su vida. Todos ellos se han ganado el día de hoy una enemiga más, porque a Melina Kwanson, nadie la daña, ni a las personas que ella ama. Si tengo que enfrentarme a ellos también yo y correr exactamente los mismos riesgos que ustedes, lo haré. Me convertiré en kunoichi, y no tendrán mejor aliada y amiga que yo chicos.

Leo: Entonces, bienvenida al equipo Mely –dice mientras estrechan las manos.

**Y hasta aquí el Capítulo 5. (Lean lo siguiente, porque es MUY importante):**

**¡Wow, Mely se decidió a combatir a todos esos enemigos de nuestros héroes! ¿Se convertirá en kunoichi? ¿Habrá tomado una buena decisión? ¿Qué pasará entre Donnie y Abril? Estas y otras preguntas serán contestadas en el próximo capítulo.**

**Para los que no lo sepan, los videojuegos de Spyro fueron muy populares hace unos años. El último videojuego que sacaron fue en 2008, y da el felices para siempre de la historia, que trata de un dragón púrpura de aproximadamente 13 años de edad, que debe salvar a su pueblo de muchos enemigos.**

**Respecto a lo que dije en el inicio del cap sobre Donnie y Abril, piensen en esto, utilizando un poquito la lógica: **En todas las series antiguas de las tortugas ninja, Casey y Abril eran pareja, pero eran adultos, y las tortugas, adolescentes, así que era un tanto ilógico poner a Abril de pareja con una de las tortugas. Ahora que hicieron una Abril adolescente como las tortugas, no creo que haya sido en vano, y tampoco creo que solamente hayan dado falsas esperanzas a los fans de Apritello para que al fin de la serie decidan partirle el corazón a Donnie, sabiendo que ponerlos como una posible pareja iba a darles mucha popularidad, sino que de alguna manera, si hicieron a Abril una adolescente, e hicieron que Donnie se enamorara de ella a primera vista, y que siguiera enamorado de ella a lo largo de la serie (a diferencia de Leo con Karai, que "parece" que ya superó lo de sus sentimientos), ¿no habrá sido para algo especialmente emocionante e impredescible? ¿Para qué hacen que Donatello se enamore de ella, y siga enamorado, si finalmente no los iban a poner como pareja? ¿Realmente se arriesgarían a crear una verdadera controversia de cambio en los roles preestablecidos en las parejas, sin llegar a un objetivo que realmente haga de la serie algo mejor? A mi criterio, tal vez hacen de Abril y Casey pareja, pero temporalmente, a fin de que ella decida con quién quiere estar realmente: si con Donnie, o con Casey. **Piénsenlo, y en sus reviews o como quieran, me comentan lo que han pensado, claro, viéndolo desde un ángulo lo más realista y lógico posible.**

**Bien, esperen ansiosos el capítulo 6. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	6. Chapter 6: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

**Chapter 6: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

**¡HOLa de nuevo!**

**Recibí un review en donde me decían que no sabían quién es Irma Lagenstein (ya me voy a acordar de quién me lo mandó). Pues, ahora les diré más o menos lo que sé: **Irma Lagenstein salió en la serie de los ochentas, era amiga y secretaria de Abril, quien era reportera. Se hace amiga de las tortugas y todo y bla bla bla (es lo que sé) Hice la pregunta porque, si se fijan en el episodio "Mousers Attack!" (El ataque de los Movers, en español), cuando las tortugas están a punto de "recuperar" el teléfono de Abril, porque Perrera lo quiere desbloquear, sale en el identificador de llamadas del teléfono de Abril, una foto de una chica de cabello café con lentes de aros rosas, con el nombre de Irma Lagenstein, pero en ese momento se arruina el teléfono. Fíjense bien y concéntrense en ver el teléfono, y observan si sale la foto y nombre de Irma. **Hay me cuentan qué opinan**.

Chapter 6: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Las tres tortugas y Mely seguían conversando. Ya se llevaban bastante bien.

Mely: A propósito. No crean que no sé que Donnie está enamorado de Abril.

Mikey: ¿También te diste cuenta?

Rapa: Mikey; hay que admitir que Donnie es demasiado obvio.

Mely: Sí. Cualquier ser viviente con el 50 por ciento de sus billones de neuronas en correcto funcionamiento puede darse cuenta de que mi querido amigo Donatello está pasando por la etapa en la que la mayoría de adolescentes experimentan ese momento en que solamente una persona les parece bonita y apta para que puedan tener una relación más allá de la amistad.

Leo: Mely, en español por favor.

Mely: Aaahhh, bien, se los explicaré de este modo: ¡Que cualquier persona con medio cerebro puede darse cuenta de que a Donnie le gusta Abril! –dice gritando.

Los 3: Aaaahhh.

Mikey: Pero Donnie no es el único… -dice mirando a Leo.

Mely: ¿A qué te refieres?

Rapa: De que a nuestro querido hermano Leo, también le gusta una chica.

Leo: ¡Claro que no! –dice sonrojado.

Mikey: ¡Claro que sí!

Leo: ¡Estás frito Mikey!

Mikey: ¡Aaaahhh! –grita mientras se esconde detrás de Mely.

Mely: ¿Ah sí? Dime la verdad Leo.

Leo: ¿Y si no lo hago qué?

Mely: Si no me lo dices vendré en la noche cuando estés dormido y pondré una almohada contra tu cara y la quitaré hasta que dejes de patear –dice tratando de parecer intimidante.

Leo: ¡Oye, no hace falta, si de todas maneras te lo iba a decir! Ya que parece que no tengo opción. Lo que dije fue una bromita.

Mely: Lo sé –dice muy relajada. Es que siempre quise amenazar a alguien de esa manera y me pareció una buena ocasión –dice tratando de hacerse la graciosa.

Rapa: Oye una regla: El de las amenazas sin sentido soy yo.

Mely: Está bien.

Leo: Bien, allá voy. Sí, me gusta una chica.

Mely: ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Leo: Karai.

Mely: Mmmmm, bonito nombre. Y, ¿cómo es ella?

Leo: Bien, es bonita, como de mi edad, cabello negro y corto, experta en artes marciales…

Mely: Pues hacen bonita pareja.

Rapa: Sí, harían bonita pareja y todo eso, pero hay un pequeño e insignificante detalle.

Leo: Oye Rapa, ya lo iba a decir.

Mely: Chicos, ¿a qué se refieren?

Rapa: ¡Que Karai está en el clan de pie y es hija de Destructor!

Leo: ¡Me arruinaste el momento! Deben saber que cuando me enamoré de Karai no sabía que era hija de Destructor.

Rapa: Pero igual sabías que estaba en el clan del pie.

Leo: Aunque nadie esté de acuerdo conmigo, ella tiene un lado bueno. Sólo hay que mostrarle que no tiene que seguir esa vida; que ella puede cambiar.

Mely: ¿Quieren mi opinión? Número uno: Leo, ¡estás demente! ¿Cómo te enamoras de la hija del hombre que quiere destruirlos?

Leo: Lo sé pero…

Mely: Número dos: Te apoyo.

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Mely: Lo que digo es que lo que dice Leo tiene sentido: si ella quiere cambiar, lo hará. Como dice en un libro: "Tu historia no podrá tener un buen principio, pero eso no te convierte en quien eres, sino el resto de tu historia, quien tú decides ser". Lo que quiero decir es que el pasado no importa, no importa de donde vengas, sino que puedes elegir en quien deseas convertirte. Karai puede decidir dejar el clan del pie y dejar de ser una kunoichi asesina, y no dejar que Destructor le infecte su corazón con deseo de venganza.

Todos: Wow, eso tiene sentido ahora.

Mely: Además, esto de los amores prohibidos es asombroso.

Leo: ¿Ah sí?

Mely: Claro. Hasta podrían hacer una película llamada "El amor secreto y prohibido"

Rapa: ¿Aaahhh?…

Mely: Oops, perdón, es que siempre quise decir eso.

Leo: Bien, dejando el tema. Donnie y Abril no se dan prisa, y como me estoy aburriendo aquí, mejor te enseñamos el resto de la alcantarilla.

Todos: OK.

Entonces se levantan, y siguen el recorrido. Mely iba pensando:

"Bien, ya pasó la media hora. Es hora de que estas tres tortugas sepan que su querida amiga Abril ya pasó a ser parte de su familia".

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio…

Los dos enamorados ya se habían soltado, y conversaban de todo lo que les estaba pasando.

Donnie: Oye Abril…

Abril: ¿Sí Donnie?

Donnie: Ahora que sé que tú también me amas, y yo te amo, creo que ha llegado el momento de esto.

Abril: ¿De qué?

Entonces Donnie toma la mano de Abril y pone una de sus rodillas en el suelo (N/A: así como cuando un hombre está a punto de pedirle matrimonio a su novia, pero esta ocasión es sin anillo y solamente le pide que sea su novia, porque están muy jóvenes aún; o bien, díganme en sus reviews si en un próximo capítulo hago que pase el tiempo y hago que Donnie le pida matrimonio a Abril).

Donnie: Abril O'Neil, ¿me concederías el honor de aceptar oficialmente ser mi novia, ser la novia de Donatello Hamato?

Abril: ¡Pero claro Donnie! ¡Acepto ser tu novia, por siempre y para siempre!

Donnie: Abril, me has hecho el ser más feliz de la Tierra –dice mientras se levanta.

Abril: Y ahora te voy a hacer más feliz –dice mientras acerca su cara a la de él y lo besa apasionadamente.

Entonces Donatello le corresponde el beso mientras la abraza.

Abril: Donnie, espero que algún día me hagas tu esposa.

Donnie: Claro, ¿cómo no lo voy a hacer?

Abril: Cuando rescatemos a mi papá, le contaré todo. Yo sé que lo tomará muy bien.

Donnie: ¿En serio crees eso?

Abril: Oye, mi padre lo que quiere es que sea feliz, y si tú me haces feliz, él también estará feliz.

Donnie: Pues viéndolo así, está bien. Aunque quien debe saberlo ahora es Splinter.

Abril: Tienes razón.

Donnie: ¿Vamos? –dice mientras se levanta.

Abril: ¡NO!

Abril tenía en cuenta que aún no habían llegado las otras tortugas, y si iban en ese momento con Splinter, se vendría abajo el plan que tenía con Mely.

Donnie: ¿No? ¿A qué te refieres con no?

Abril: Ah qué… -dice tratando de buscar una excusa-, podemos ir después. Mejor ven aquí y quédate un ratito más conmigo, ¿sí?

Donnie: Está bien princesa, pero, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Abril: Esto…

Entonces toma a Donnie, lo sienta a la par suya y lo sigue besando mientras lo toma del cuello y lo abraza. De todas maneras, eso también estaba en el plan.

Donnie también se sentía muy bien, aunque no entendía la reacción impulsiva de su novia, creía que todo estaba bien. La toma de la cintura y la sigue besando y la sigue abrazando. Lo que no tenía en cuenta era lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Leo, Mikey, Rapa y Mely iban conversando y ella vio la puerta de atrás del laboratorio: la otra puerta. Esta no estaba con llave ni nada.

Mely: Oigan chicos ¿qué es esa puerta? ¿A dónde lleva?

Leo: Ah, esa es la puerta de atrás del laboratorio de Donnie.

Mikey: Chicos, Abril y Donnie ya tardaron bastante, ¿no están preocupados?

Leo y Rapa: ¿Preocupados por qué?

Mely ahora seguiría con la otra fase del plan.

Mely: ¡Chicos, es verdad! ¿Qué tal si algo explotó y llevan un buen rato sin poder salir?

Rapa: En ese caso, hay que abrir la puerta.

Entonces Rapa abrió la puerta y tanto él como sus hermanos se quedaron boquiabiertos con lo que estaban viendo, excepto Mely, claro.

Leo: ¡¿Pero qué es esto?!

Abril y Donnie rompen el beso y se les quedan viendo a todos.

Rapa: No me la creo. ¡Alguien díganme que estamos soñando y que estoy a punto de despertarme!

Mely: Wow, aquí hay gato encerrado.

Mikey: ¿Cómo que gato encerrado, si los que se encerraron fueron Donnie y Abril?

Mely: Mikey, fue un decir.

Mikey: Lo sé, pero, es que, es que…

Rapa: ¿Alguien quiere explicar qué pasa aquí?

Abril: Ay, actúas como mi papá.

Donnie: Chicos, puedo explicarlo.

Leo: Pues creo que tendremos una larga explicación.

Entonces todos entran, se sientan y observan a Donnie y a Abril como si estuvieran en un interrogatorio.

Donnie: Es que, Abril no me pidió ayuda para nada, sino que pidió que cerrara la puerta con llave, charlamos, me confesó que…

Rapa: ¿Qué le gustas o algo así?

Mely: Rapa, deja de interrumpir.

Abril: Sí chicos. Estoy ENAMORADA –dice poniendo énfasis a esa palabra- de Donnie.

Leo: Jamás creí escucharte decir eso.

Abril: Pues vete acostumbrando cuñadito.

Leo, Mikey y Rapa: ¡¿Cómo que "cuñadito"?! –dicen bastante alterados.

Donnie: Lo que Abril quiere decir –dice tratando de calmar las cosas-, es que luego de confesarme que me ama, yo también me le declaré, ella me besó, yo le correspondí, charlamos, luego le propuse que fuera mi novia y aceptó, y nos volvimos a besar, y luego llegaron ustedes… Y esa es la historia.

Abril: Así que ya no soy simplemente su amiga chicos; desde ahora pueden llamarme cuñada, si quieren.

Mely: Oye; cuñados son cuando ya se han casado.

Abril: Buen punto. Pero saben qué quise decir.

Donnie: Así que, queridos hermanos y amiga, les presento oficialmente a mi novia.

Abril y Mely se vieron las caras, y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

Leo: ¿Ahora qué es tan gracioso?

Mely: Es que no puedo creer que ustedes cuatro –refiriéndose a las tortugas- sean tan ingenuos.

Donnie: ¿A qué te refieres?

Abril: Te lo voy a decir corazoncito: Que son muy ingenuos para no darse cuenta de lo que ha pasado. Todo esto estaba fríamente calculado.

Mely: Exactamente. Abril y yo planeamos todo.

Rapa: ¿Todo qué?

Mely: Verán chicos: Cuando los envié a buscar sus objetos especiales, aproveché y le saqué la verdad a Abril, la verdad de que ella está profundamente enamorada de Donnie, entonces charlamos, estaba desanimada porque no sabía como declararle su amor a Donnie; entonces hicimos un plan para que ella se le declarara a Donnie y así él le pediría que fuera su novia.

Donnie: ¿Y cuál era ese plan?

Mely: Cuando volvieran, me enseñarían sus objetos especiales, luego yo me los llevaría a un lugar bastante alejado del laboratorio y Abril le pediría ayuda a Donnie y se lo llevaría al laboratorio y le pediría cerrar la puerta con llave. Yo me los llevaría a ustedes tres y los mantendría distraídos durante media hora, mientras Abril se le declaraba a Donnie y luego él le propondría noviazgo y bla bla bla. Luego de pasada la media hora yo buscaría una excusa para que viniéramos al laboratorio y en el momento que ustedes abrieran la puerta ellos dos se estarían besando y ustedes verían con sus propios ojos cómo Donnie y Abril ya eran más que amigos.

Leo: ¿Así que todo esto lo planearon ustedes dos? –dice refiriéndose a las chicas.

Abril: Exacto.

Donnie: Tengo que admitir que este plan está muy bien estructurado.

Mikey: Wow, me sorprenden chicas.

Rapa: Sí. Las mujeres juntas son muy peligrosas.

Mely: Exactamente, en especial cuando una de ellas es una ¡judoka altamente entrenada! –dice mientras toma a Rapa del brazo haciendo una maniobra de artes marciales y lo tira al suelo.

Rapa: Wow, no lo vi venir. Buena maniobra –dice un poco adolorido y sorprendido.

Mely: Gracias –dice mientras lo levanta.

Donnie: Entonces… ¿qué opinan de que Abril y yo seamos novios ya?

Rapa: Para serte sincero, mejor ya no te digo toooooooodo lo que te iba a decir, sino que una sola palabra: FELICIDADES, creo… Ya saben que eso del amor no va conmigo.

Leo: Espero que nunca vayan a dejar de amarse y bla bla bla, y que se casen y bla bla bla y que sean felices por siempre y bla bla bla.

Mely: Les deseo lo mejor "Señor y señora Hamato".

Mikey: Y que se casen, y tengan muchos hijitos, y un felices para siempre.

Leo: Es verdad. Si son novios ya, espero que no nos vayan a decepcionar con los sobrinos ¿ok? –dice poniendo sonrisa pícara.

Donnie y Abril: ¡Leo! –dicen bastante rojos de la vergüenza.

Mely: Leo, cállate o puedes ser tú el primero en darles sobrinos a todos por aquí. Además, ni se han casado y no creo que sean estúpidos para hacer "eso".

Leo: Disculpa, pero ni siquiera tengo novia.

Mely: Ay, por favor Leo, si de todas maneras de alguna u otra manera convences a Karai de dejar el pie, luego serán "no enemigos", luego ya sólo le vas a caer mal, luego sólo te mostrará un poco de indiferencia, luego ya un poco de confianza, luego ya una gran confianza, luego serán aliados, luego amigos, luego mejores amigos, y luego nos pueden dar una tremenda sorpresa. Porque de todas maneras no tienen que ser novios para hacer "eso"; si todos aquí en esta sala sabemos cómo nacen los bebés –dice poniendo sonrisa pícara.

Leo: Podré sacar a Karai del pie, pero no tendremos hijos ni nada con ella, ¿entendieron todos? –dice tratando de parecer intimidante.

Mely: De acuerdo, no te enojes, si sólo fue una bromita para que dejaras de molestar a Donnie y Abril. En cuanto a ustedes dos –dirigiéndose a los novios-, ¿Para qué se enfadan, si de todas maneras van a tener hijos?

Abril: Pero solamente estamos hablando de que somos novios. ¡No llevamos ni dos horas de novios y ya están reclamando por sobrinos!

Entonces empiezan todos a molestar a la nueva pareja con todo tipo de ocurrencias, mientras después de hablar, se reían.

Rapa: Hablando de sus hijos, sólo les pido que no sean igual de molestos que Mikey.

Mikey: ¡OYE!

Rapa: Da igual, aún yo, muy en el fondo, no creería tan malo que un niñito venga y me diga tío.

Donnie: ¡Ya paren de molestar!

Leo: Sí, Donnie, ¿cuántos hijos quisieras tener? ¿Cuándo quisieran darle un nieto a Splinter?

Mikey: Abril, ¿Qué quisieras tener primero: un niño o una niña?

Mely: Oye Donnie, ¿qué nombre le pondrías si fuera una niña? Porque no sería buena idea que le pusieran el nombre de su mamá –mirando a Abril-. Si quieren ayuda para nombres, sólo avísenme.

Abril: ¡Mi nombre es hermoso!

Donnie: ¡Sí, su nombre es hermoso! Oigan, ¿por qué no cierran la boca de una vez? Podré amar a Abril y todo pero no soy un idiota para ser padre AHORA. Seremos padres, ¡tal vez dentro de DIEZ AÑOS!

Mely: Podrán decir lo que quieran, pero no podrán negar que en un tiempo RAZONABLE, espero, van a tener muchos muchos hijos, después de CASARSE, espero.

Abril: Ay ya, parece que fueras mi mamá Mely.

Mely: ¿Y qué esperas que te diga? ¿Que de aquí en unos días empiece a regañarte porque hicieron algo que no debían hacer a la edad que tienen? ¿O acaso pensaban hacerlo? Sólo te estoy dando consejos razonables. ¿O piensas convertir a tu querido noviecito y a ti en padres justo en este momento o por estas semanas, y a su corta edad?

Donnie: Ya paren por favor… ¡No somos así de idiotas!

Mely: Sólo digo que eso podría pasar, así que deben esperar para casarse, y para casarse deben esperar un tiempo también. Por ahora, pueden disfrutar de un hermoso noviazgo común y corriente.

Abril: Me sé todas esas reglas de noviazgo y todo lo que los padres enseñan, y en la escuela también enseñan sobre ese tema señorita "regaña a todos por aquí". No te preocupes, ¡no soy una tonta! ¡Sé esperar!

Y así seguían conversando, luego discutiendo, luego conversando otra vez, etc. En eso, sonó un teléfono.

Mely: Disculpen chicos, es mi teléfono. ¿Bueno?

Mamá de Mely: ¡Hola hija!

Mely: ¡Hola mamá!

Mamá de Mely: Sólo llamaba para decirte que no te queremos en casa en toda la tarde.

Mely: ¡¿Qué!? –dice alterada.

Mamá de Mely: No lo tomes a mal hija, es que como recuerdas, tu padre y yo estamos de aniversario hoy…

Mely: Ah, quieren pasar toda la tarde ustedes solos –dice ya más aliviada.

Mamá de Mely: Exacto hijita. Le prepararé una gran cena a tu padre y la pasaremos como pareja toda la tarde. Pero, no quiero que te asomes a casa, por motivo de que quisiera que vayas a divertirte o algo. Necesitas hacer amigos hija.

Mely: Sí mamá.

Mamá de Mely: Pero, no estaremos en casa, sino que en la casita que viste cuando tenías cinco años, ¿recuerdas?

Mely: Ah sí. Está bien mami.

Mamá de Mely: Muy bien.

Mely: Entonces, ¿puedo llegar a medianoche?

Mamá de Mely: Sí…

Mely: ¿Y puedo tener novio, que sea un pandillero?

Mamá de Mely: Sí… -decía desinteresada.

Mely: ¿Y puedo irme de vacaciones a Miami y volver en seis meses?

Mamá de Mely: Sí, lo que quieras.

Mely: Es que espero que no me castigues por haber estrellado el auto después de haber asaltado el banco…

Mamá de Mely: Sí, lo que quieras. Te quiero mucho Mely; nunca lo olvides, papá y yo siempre te amaremos.

Mely: Entonces, adiós, creo. Yo también los amo, y nunca dejaré de amarlos –dice bastante sorprendida mientras cuelga el teléfono.

Mikey: ¿Vas a llegar a medianoche a tu casa, y vas a tener novio, y te vas a ir de vacaciones a Miami seis meses, y estrellaste tu auto después de que asaltaste el banco? ¿Qué ocurre contigo? –dice bastante curioso y preocupado.

Mely: ¡Claro que no! En primer lugar, no voy a regresar a medianoche a mi casa; en segundo lugar, nadie me ha propuesto noviazgo ni nadie me gusta, además, menos buscaría a un pandillero; en tercer lugar, tengo flojera de irme a Miami, y tengo escuela como para irme seis meses; en cuarto lugar, ni siquiera tengo auto, lo que tengo es motocicleta; y en quinto lugar, jamás asaltaría un banco.

Leo: Entonces, ¿por qué le dijiste eso a tu mamá?

Mely: Quería comprobar si realmente me estaba prestando atención, y al parecer, creo que no. ¿Pueden creerlo? No le importa si llego tarde a casa; no les importa –refiriéndose a sus padres- si me gusta alguien o si tengo un novio pandillero; no les importa si me largo a Polonia el resto de mi vida; ni siquiera recuerdan que no tengo auto, sino motocicleta. ¡Ni les importa que su hija pueda ser una delincuente y asalte bancos! –decía bastante histérica.

Rapa: Oye, cálmate ¿si?

Mely: Es que no lo creo. Ahora sé que de verdad no les importo. Lo de que me quieran fuera de la casa por su aniversario número veinte lo comprendo perfectamente; lo que no puedo llegar a entender es su indiferencia.

Abril: Mely, ven aquí –dice mientras la abraza.

Mely no lloraba, sino que sentía algo de tristeza.

Leo: ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace rato? No les guardes rencor a tus padres. Tienes razón de estar molesta, pero no los odies.

Mely: No te preocupes Leo –dice más tranquila. Como le acabo de decir a mi mamá, siempre los amaré, aunque olviden que existo. Además, mamá me dijo que tanto ella como papá me amaban, y nunca me habían dicho eso. Solamente hace dos años, creo.

Donnie: Si seguimos así lo que ocurrirá es que Mely se va a deprimir más. Mejor cambiemos el tema.

Mely: Tienes razón. Como oyeron a mi mamá, de aquí me voy a las siete de la noche.

Mikey: ¿Estarás aquí toda la tarde? ¡VIVA!

Leo: Entonces, sigamos divirtiéndonos. ¿Quieren jugar a la botella?

Mely: ¿A la botella? ¿Qué es eso?

Donnie: Nos sentamos en una rueda, tiramos la botella dos veces. A la persona que le haya apuntado la botella la primera vez, tiene que imponerle un reto o preguntarle algo a la persona que le haya apuntado la botella la segunda vez, y esa persona debe hacer el reto o responder con la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

Mely: Pues me parece divertido.

Mikey: Entonces, ¡a jugar!

Donnie: Pero antes, Abril y yo debemos hacer algo.

Abril: ¿Ah sí?

Donnie: Sí. Vamos a hablar con Splinter sobre lo nuestro. ¿Te parece?

Abril: Oh sí. Ahora regresamos chicos.

Entonces los dos partieron a la habitación de Splinter.

Mely: Oye Rapa, ¿en serio me veo muy ñoña con uniforme?

Rapa: Pues si quieres mi opinión…

Mely: Ya en serio chicos.

Mikey: Hay que admitir que te veías mejor ayer, sin uniforme.

Mely: Es que ahora que recuerdo, creo que traigo algo de ropa. ¿Me muestran en dónde puedo vestirme? Es decir, un lugar, ya saben, algo privado.

_(N/A: La ropa que estoy a punto de describir es la que Mely usará en toda la historia, así que en otras ocasiones, no describiré su vestimenta, porque, al igual que Abril, es la ropa que usa normalmente. Describiré su vestuario solamente si la situación lo amerita)_

Leo: Claro. Si quieres en mi habitación. Nadie asomará sus narices por ahí hasta que vuelvas.

Mely: ¡Gracias Leo! Ya regreso.

Entonces Mely se fue, y en unos diez minutos, ya estaba de regreso. Llevaba el mismo peinado de siempre, es decir, su cola de caballo con su flequillo, solamente que aprovechó la oportunidad y se pintó unos rayitos, de color violeta. Tenía puestos unos leggins de color negro que en la parte de abajo tenían unos corazones rosados y que le llegaban a la mitad de la rodilla, aunque toda la prenda era de color negro mayormente. Encima tenía unos pantalones vaqueros cortos, parecidos a los que usaba Abril, de color blanco (aquí en mi país y en otros lugares se conocen como shorts), con un cinturón de color marrón. Llevaba una blusa manga larga de color lila. Además, ya no tenía sus zapatos negros con calcetas blancas, sino que eran unas zapatillas negras, con dibujos de flores blancas. Y tenía un pedazo de tela de color gris en cada una de sus muñecas, a modo de pulseras.

Mely: ¿Qué dicen ahora? ¿Ya no me veo ñoña?

Rapa: Ahora ya te ves mejor.

Mikey: Te ves muy bonita.

Leo: ¿Y ese cambio con tu cabello?

Mely: ¿Por qué? No me digan que se ven mal los rayitos.

Leo: Claro que no. Ahora te ves, pues, diferente, creo.

Rapa: Escucha Leo, aquí lo importante es que Mely no parece la nerd que lleva en el interior. Se ve bastante cool.

Mely: ¡Oye! La parte de nerd duele.

Rapa: Pero si es la verdad.

Mely: Buen punto. Bueno, lo importante es que me veo mucho mejor –dice presumida.

Transcurrieron como treinta minutos, y entonces los dos enamorados llegaron de nuevo al laboratorio, en donde los demás adolescentes los esperaban.

Donnie: ¡Ya volvimos!

Rapa: Pero si todos aquí ya lo notamos.

Mely: ¿Y qué les dijo Splinter?

Donnie: Bien, se puso pensativo, luego feliz por nosotros y dijo que estaba de acuerdo con nuestra relación…

Leo: ¿En serio? Pensé que les iba a dar una gran charla sobre portarse bien y todo eso y bla bla bla.

Donnie: Nunca dije que no lo hiciera. Eso lo hizo justo después.

Abril: Sí, nos dijo que debemos respetarnos, y que tengo que decirle a mi papá también, y que todo tiene su tiempo, y que si seguimos así debemos casarnos de adultos…

Mely: Y todo lo que les dicen los padres a los hijos cuando tienen novio.

Abril: Exactamente.

Mely: Yo por eso no tengo novio. Me aburriría escuchar a mis papás decirme toda esa clásica charla y…

Mikey: ¿En serio?

Mely: No, de hecho no tengo novio porque por ahora nadie me gusta, ni nadie me ha propuesto noviazgo en mis quince años de vida. Wow, ¿así era mi vida de aburrida? Te envidio Abril, porque ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso y tú ya diste más de diez al parecer.

Leo: Bueno, antes de que nos aburramos escuchando conversaciones de mujeres, mejor jugamos ya a la botella, ¿les parece o van a seguir besándose ustedes dos?

Abril: No, juguemos ya. Donnie y yo podemos hacer eso más tarde –dice viendo a su novio muy animada. Aunque ahora que lo noto, ¿nuevo look Mely?

Mely: Exacto.

Donnie: Al menos ya no te vez ñoña.

Mely: ¡OYE!

Mikey: Entonces ahora sí, ¡A jugar!

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 6.**

**¿Qué tal les ha parecido? Les pido un favor: en sus reviews comenten sobre el hecho de que los chicos estuvieran molestando a Donnie y Abril con eso de que van a casarse y todo eso… XD Es que, si me interesa que opinen sobre todo el capítulo, pero en esta ocasión, me interesa en particular que opinen de la gran molestadera que le dieron a Donnie y Abril, y a Leo, por supuesto.**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

**Realmente no sé que hacer… Es cierto que podría avivar un poco la historia, y se me ocurrió esto: dejaré que la serie original continúe, como donde vivo la estrenan en 2014, esperaré y ajustaré la historia a todos los cambios: irma, casey, slash, que el papá de abril mute… q todos sepan q karai es miwa, y todo lo que vaya surgiendo en la serie de la tele, lo pondré y ajustaré en el fic… Díganme qué opinan; de todas formas, trataré de complacer a todos mis queridos lectores.**

**¡Esperen ansiosos el capítulo 7!**


	7. Chapter 7: Los retos bobos

**Chapter 7: Los retos bobos**

**¿Qué opinan de lo que dije? ¿Ajusto el fic a la serie original si o no? A mí me parece una buena idea.**

**Se preocupan por contener la risa: este es de retos bobos.**

Chapter 7: Los retos bobos

Entonces todos se sentaron en una rueda: Donnie a la par de Abril; a la par, Mely; a la par, Rapa; a la par, Mikey; y a la par de él y quedando al lado del genio, Leo.

En eso, cayó un mensaje de texto al teléfono de Mely. Decía:

"Te queremos mucho hija. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Te amamos desde antes que nacieras, ahora, y después del día en que muramos también. Te amamos Melina. Atentamente: Tu padre y tu madre"

Mely lo leyó en voz alta, ya que era un mensaje muy valioso para ella. Entonces responde:

"Yo también los amo. Sé que por sus empleos casi nunca están conmigo. Pero ahora estoy con unos amigos. Pero ustedes siempre serán lo más valioso que yo tenga. Recuerden, pase lo que pase, nunca voy a dejar de quererlos. Son los mejores. Los amo. Atentamente: Melina"

Abril: ¡Qué mensaje más lindo!

Mely: Gracias Donnie.

Donnie: Aunque, ¿qué es eso de que nunca están contigo?

Mely: Pues verán…

Y así dijo la misma historia a Donnie y Abril, lo mismo que les dijo a las otras tortugas.

Abril: ¿Así que de eso conversaron toda esa media hora? Tienes razón: somos tu familia, si quieres.

Mely: ¡Claro que quiero!

Leo: Pero no solamente estuvimos conversando de eso mientras ustedes estaban en "privado".

Mely: Ah sí. Es que, hice una promesa.

Entonces cuenta toda la promesa de alianza y hermandad para con la familia Hamato.

Donnie: ¡Cielos! ¿En serio estás dispuesta a hacer todo eso?

Mely: Por supuesto. Son los primeros amigos que tengo en toda mi vida, además de Abril, y no voy a huir como una completa cobarde, ni a dejarlos por unos conflictos que tengan. No me subestimen, soy una judoka y pronto kunoichi, así que no tienen por qué preocuparse. No dejaré que Destructor los destruya, ni permitiría que el Krang capture a Abril o invada todo el planeta. Nada hará que de marcha atrás a esta promesa. ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA.

Mikey: ¿Vamos a jugar o qué?

Todos: ¡Claro!

Entonces tiraron la botella una vez.

Mely: Me cayó a mí.

Leo: Escoge antes de volver a arrojar la botella, ¿reto o verdad?

Mely: Mmmmm… ¡Reto!

Tiraron la botella otra vez.

Rapa: ¡Ahora sí te voy a imponer un verdadero reto!

Mely: Está bien. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Rapa: ¡Besar a Mikey!

Mikey: Sí, tienes que besarme… ¡¿Qué, tiene que besarme?! ¿Estás loco Rapa?

Mely: Oye, ¿qué me quieres decir? ¿Piensas que porque nunca he besado a nadie no beso bien? Aunque pensándolo bien, te apoyo… ¡Estás loco Rapa!

Rapa: ¡Oigan par de tontos! El beso es en la mejilla.

Mikey y Mely: Aaaahhh.

Mely: Bien, aquí voy –decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Mikey.

Mely: ¡Perdiste tu tiempo Rapa! Eso ni siquiera fue un reto, sino un gusto.

Rapa: Entonces, quiere decir que te gusta Mikey.

Mely: ¡Nunca dije eso! Lo que digo es que besar a alguien en la mejilla no es nada del otro mundo.

Leo: Mejor tiremos la botella otra vez.

Tiraron la botella.

Leo: Bien, me cayó a mí. Escojo… verdad.

Tiraron la botella de nuevo.

Donnie: Ya que me cayó a mí, ¿qué podría preguntarte? Ya lo tengo: ¿Estás celoso porque Abril ya es mi novia y tú no tienes ni siquiera de amiga a Karai?

Leo: En primer lugar, alguien golpéeme por haber escogido verdad. En segundo lugar, sí estoy algo celoso.

Rapa: Pero ahí tienes a Mely…

Mely: ¿Pretendes que reemplace a Karai?

Rapa: Al menos eres una mejor opción.

Mely: En primer lugar, sé que no le gusto a Leo; que a él le sigue gustando Karai. En segundo lugar, Leo no me gusta, no te ofendas Leo. En tercer lugar, parece que estás tratando de buscarme novio: si no es Mikey es Leo y como Donnie ya está con Abril, solamente faltas tú. Si tanto quieres que te dé un beso a ti también, sólo pídelo.

Rapa: Es que amo fastidiarlos a todos. ¡Y no quiero besarte, sólo molestarte!

Mikey: ¡Volvamos al juego!

Tiraron la botella de nuevo.

Rapa: ¡Bravo! Antes de que tenga que revelar algo que no quiero, escojo reto.

Tiraron la botella de nuevo.

Leo: ¡Ja, voy a vengarme Rapa! Tienes que besar a Mely en la mejilla.

Mely: Alguien dígame por qué pretenden incluirme en los retos.

Leo: Lo siento, es que este sí que es un reto para Rapa.

Rapa: ¡Te voy a matar Leo! Pero, ya qué…

Entonces Rapa cerró los ojos, porque no quería ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer. De lo que no se percataron, es que Mely ya no estaba prestando tanta atención, y giró la cara por error, conectando sus labios con los de Rapa, mientras que él ponía todos sus esfuerzos por hacer algo que él había jurado no hacer.

Pero en el momento que que se besaron, abrieron los ojos, y ni siquiera se dieron un beso de verdad, sino que nada más conectaron sus labios y luego de darse cuenta, Rapa, intentaba hacer de cuentas que no había pasado nada, y Mely no daba señales de vida.

Rapa: ¡Alguien máteme por favor! –decía asqueado.

Mely: Rapa… me… ah… … … Rapa –decía toda confundida y señalando a Rapa.

Leo: ¿Mely?

Mely: … … …

Abril: Tierra llamando a Melina Kwanson, tierra llamando a Mely… aquí el mundo real.

Mikey: ¿Reacciona quieres? –dice sacudiéndola.

Donnie: ¿Entraste en shock o qué? –dice pasando su mano de arriba abajo sobre su rostro, tratando de que volviera a la realidad.

Mely: ¡Rapa me iba a besar! –grita muy alterada.

Rapa: ¿Te molesta que haya intentado besarte? –dice muy ofendido.

Mely: ¡Lo que me molesta es que no hayas terminado lo que empezaste!

Leo: ¿Querías que Rapa te besara?

Mely: No necesariamente Rapa; lo que pasa es que ningún chico se digna a darme mi primer beso. Ahora que por fin me iba a pasar esto, te retractas Rapa…

Abril: Cálmate…

Mely: ¿Que me calme? ¡Que me calme! Ahora me doy cuenta… parece que ningún chico se molesta en intentar algo conmigo. ¡En serio a ningún chico le parezco interesante! ¿Qué tengo? ¿Tan aburrida, fea o poco interesante soy?

Leo: No, no, no, nada de eso. Lo que pasa es que todos deberían saber que a Rapa no le van esos asuntos de amor, besar chicas o cosas así. Por eso se retractó.

Abril: Y por favor… sí eres interesante.

Mely: Pues nadie opina lo mismo –suspira y se calma un poco, y dice en voz bajita, pero todos la escuchan –Los chicos piensan que, bajo ciertos ángulos, CIERTOS ÁNGULOS, soy… bonita. Pero qué va; todas en mi escuela tienen pareja, menos… yo. Les parezco rara, sólo porque soy la más aplicada, o la que prefieren los maestro, o porque no bromeo tan bruscamente sobre los asuntos de noviazgo, bueno, ya entienden qué… Soy la extraña en la escuela; todas me molestan, diciéndome que no tendré pareja en toda la vida, si… bueno… no las imito. Ya saben, que coquetee y que sólo coquetee y piense en los chicos.

Donnie: Pues… eso… no es… correcto.

Mely: A veces me he preguntado, si debería cambiar; si realmente alguien, llegue a enamorarse de mí. Sé que no es correcto buscar chicos o iniciar relaciones si no estoy realmente segura de que me enamoré. Nunca he sentido eso… y por eso… me deprimo a veces.

Abril: No debes cambiar. Yo he sentido eso; nadie sabe ni sabrá que tengo novio, porque, no me creerían, o me molestarían más. Pero la mayor razón, es que pondría a todos aquí en peligro, ya saben…

Mely: Pero Abril, tienes a la persona que amas, junto a ti, amándote también. Ya eres feliz, y no necesitas que todos lo sepan. Haces lo correcto: las de mi escuela, cuando inician una nueva relación, lo gritan a los cuatro vientos, como si los noviazgos… fuera… solo un… juego.

Se toma un largo suspiro, y continúa.

Mely: A veces te envidio; te veo a ti y a Donnie, tan, felices; es hermoso, verte feliz. A veces me muero de ganas de inicar una relación también. Pero parece que me voy a quedar soltera el resto de mi vida.

Mikey: Qué sensible se puso…

Donnie: ¡Cierra la boca!

Rapa: Oye, nunca pensé que te sintieras así. Pero escucha: si quieres besar a un chico, no cuentes conmigo. Te lo digo de una vez. Realmente no podría llegar a enamorarme de ti, porque para ser sincero, no eres mi tipo. Pero… no te sientas así. No te vas a quedar soltera; créeme que un chico lo bastante inteligente, se daría cuenta de ti, y… serías feliz.

Leo: Tiene razón. Además, un primer beso de amor no se da en un juego. Tiene que ser, cuando ya sepas, que te sientes bien. No te preocupes: tendrás pareja, tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero algún día, alguien se fijará en ti.

Mely: ¿En serio?

Leo: Además, no eres bonita solamente bajo ciertos ángulos.

Donnie: Eres muy bonita, eres hermosa. Y mira, te lo digo yo, que ya tengo novia, que me parece la más bella del planeta.

Mely: Pues, viniendo de alguien que ya tiene pareja, me hace sentir muy bien.

Ya se anima un poco, y luego ya está de buen humor.

Mely: Sigamos jugando.

Entonces volvieron a arrojar la botella.

Donnie: Vaya, elijo… reto.

Volvieron a arrojar la botella.

Mely: El reto que te pongo será… ¡Ya lo tengo!

Donnie: ¿Qué?

Mely: Tienes que vencerme en un combate; mano a mano, sin armas, sin tenerme piedad, y yo tampoco te tendré piedad. Debes atacarme con toda tu fuerza.

Donnie: ¿En serio crees que será un reto?

Mely: ¿Qué parte de soy una judoka que ha completado su entrenamiento no has entendido? ¿O esto será demasiado para ti?

Donnie: ¿Bromeas? Entonces lo haré. ¡Al ataque!

Entonces los dos se ponen de pie, y empieza un combate sin armas. Se daban de puñetazos, patadas, esquivaban y su pelea se extendió más allá de siete minutos.

Mikey: Oigan, ella es bastante buena.

Rapa: No puedo creer que Donnie no pueda vencerla.

Leo: Tal vez sólo le da ventaja.

Abril: Pues no parece.

Mientras tanto, empezaban a hablarse Donnie y Mely mientras combatían.

Mely: ¿Qué tal estos movimientos? –decía mientras daba una patada alta.

Donnie: Nada mal –decía mientras esquivaba y daba una patada en el suelo para derribarla.

Mely: Buen movimiento Donnie. Lástima que lo anticipé –decía mientras esquivaba y se jactaba.

Donnie: Eres bastante buena. Splinter nos comentaba que te falta solamente aprender a dominar un arma –decía mientras intentaba tomarla del brazo y tirarla al suelo.

Mely: ¿En serio? –Decía mientras esquivaba y daba una voltereta en el aire, como lo hacen algunas porristas, pero que obviamente era una técnica de combate-. Claramente los he impresionado a todos. ¿Qué arma me recomendarías escoger? Porque admito que me fascina tu bastón bo.

Donnie: Te va muy bien el bo. Pero de seguro hay otras opciones –decía ya un poco cansado.

Mely: ¿Estás cansado Donnie? –decía ya un poco cansada ella también.

Donnie: Sería bueno dar por terminada esta pelea.

Mely: Entonces, declaro esto como un empate.

Donnie: Pues es un empate. Buena pelea –decía mientras ambos unían sus manos en señal de reverencia y honor, dando por terminada la pelea.

Abril: ¡Wow, ¿empataron o qué?!

Donnie: Así es. Mely es casi una verdadera kunoichi.

Leo: ¿Casi?

Mely: Sí. Lo único que me falta para ser una verdadera kunoichi es dominar hábilmente por lo menos un arma.

Mikey: ¡Sigamos jugando!

Entonces hacen girar la botella nuevamente.

Mely: Elijo… verdad.

Giran la botella de nuevo.

Leo: ¿Cuál ha sido el momento más memorablemente embarazoso o aterrador que has tenido Mely?

Mely: Buena pregunta… Bien, cuando tenía diez años, mis papás me enviaron a un campamento a una laguna que, ya no recuerdo cómo se llama, pero recuerdo que una noche andaba yo paseando, cuando de repente me encontré… a… ¡Pie Grande!

Mikey: ¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!

Mely: Sí, yo también me asusté.

Leo: Entonces fue un momento aterrador.

Mely: Bueno, de hecho no. Fue un momento embarazoso, porque después tres de las niñas más pesadas y bromistas del laboratorio se quitaron el disfraz que llevaban, porque ellas eran "pie grande". Luego vi que aparecieron todas las niñas de mi campamento y se reían de mí.

Abril: ¿Qué hiciste?

Mely: Si recuerdas lo acontecido con Peter en el último día del kínder, desde ese momento aprendí a ignorar los insultos y burlas. Y funcionó, porque al ver que sus burlas no me afectaban, las niñas dejaron de molestarme todo el resto de mi estancia en el campamento.

Rapa: Buena historia y todo eso, pero, si ya terminaste, sigamos con el juego.

Giraron la botella otra vez.

Mely: Me volvió a caer a mí. Escojo… verdad, de nuevo.

Giraron la botella de nuevo.

Abril: ¿Qué podría preguntarte? Ah, ya sé: Di una cosa física que te agrade de ellos –dirigiéndose a las tortugas-, y una cosa de personalidad. Y finalmente, algo que no te agrade, ya sea físico o de su personalidad.

Mely: Me la has puesto difícil Abril. Bien, aquí voy. Leo tiene una hermosa sonrisa, es muy disciplinado, pero a veces, sólo a veces, eres algo mandón.

Leo: ¡Oye! Pero, ¿en serio crees que tengo una bella sonrisa?

Mely: Pues claro. En cuanto a Rapa, lo que tiene de atractivo en su físico son sus ojos verde encendido. No le teme a nada; lo que tiene es que a veces seas un poco temperamental.

Rapa: Pues mi temperamento me hace mejor peleador. En cuanto a lo de mis ojos, gracias, creo.

Mikey: Creí que lo que no te agradaba era su fobia por las cucarachas…

Rapa: ¡Cállate Mikey!

Mely: ¿Le temes a las cucarachas? Wow, pero, sigo pensando lo mismo.

Rapa: ¿No te vas a reír de mí?

Mely: No. Todos tienen sus miedos, y aunque sean muy ridículos, lo único que podemos hacer es enfrentarlos.

Rapa: Gracias por esas palabras. Eres muy alentadora.

Mely: Continuando con el reto… Donnie es el más alto de ustedes cuatro, y eso lo hace muy guapo. Me encanta su fascinación por las ciencias. Lo que no le va es que, se concentre mucho en tus experimentos y que no dedique tiempo a ser, ya saben, adolescente.

Donnie: Te agradezco lo que has dicho. Y tienes razón, debo pasar más tiempo con ustedes; pero ahora que tengo a Abril como mi novia, no esperen verme todo el tiempo en el laboratorio.

Rapa: ¿En serio piensas que Donnie es el más guapo?

Mely: Oigan, si estoy dando descripciones físicas de su atractivo, es porque todos tienen su lado que los hace realmente simpáticos y guapos, aún cuando son mutantes. Continuaré: A Mikey lo que lo hace muy simpático son sus pecas, y sus ojos claros también son bellos. Siempre es muy entusiasta. Lo que debiera cambiar es que debe tomarse las cosas con un poco más de seriedad.

Mikey: Bien, trataré de tomar las cosas con "más seriedad".

Abril: Bien, sigamos jugando y…

Mely: Permítanme decir algo más.

Leo: Bien, puedes hacerlo.

Mely: Puede que no los lleve conociendo mucho tiempo, pero ya los conozco muy muy muy bien, así que soy capaz de describir su personalidad. Es como si presintiera desde ya cómo son ustedes.

Rapa: Vete al grano.

Donnie: ¡SSSShhhhhh!

Mely: Lo que quiero decir, es que, pienso esto de ustedes: Leo, eres simpático, de bella sonrisa, disciplinado y muy leal y responsable, y proteges a los que amas. Rapa, eres atractivo, ojos hipnotizadores, fuerte, no le temes a nada y que cuando la situación lo amerite, tú también eres maduro. Donnie, eres inteligente, alto, guapo, bello, esbelto, atractivo, simpático, sensible, sabes escuchar y jamás dejarías a un amigo por un lado. Mikey, eres lindo, entusiasta, alegre y siempre sabes cómo alegrar a tus amigos. Eso es todo.

Mikey: Eso, fue hermoso.

Leo: Parece que sí nos conoces bien.

Rapa: Nadie había dicho eso de mí.

Donnie: Te agradecemos lo que has dicho. Realmente nos valoras por quienes somos, y no por nuestra apariencia.

Abril: Vaya, supiste encontrarle un atractivo a todos. Aunque Donnie me parece el más guapo de todos los seres de la Tierra, debo admitir que lo que dijiste sobre ellos es bastante cierto.

Mely: Bien, pero, basta de tanto sentimentalismo. Mejor juguemos.

Giraron la botella.

Mely: ¡Oh bravo! Yo de nuevo… Así que escojo, reto.

Giran la botella de nuevo.

Mikey: ¡Ja, te pondré un verdadero reto!

Mely: Pues, ¿de qué se trata el reto querido amigo Mikey?

Mikey: Pues déjame pensar… ¡Ah, ya sé! –dice mientras corre a la cocina.

Mely: ¿Alguna idea de lo que va a hacer? ¿Alguna?

Leo: Ni idea.

Entonces Mikey regresó.

Mikey: El reto es que te comas este jalapeño de un bocado. Ya está lavado y todo, así que sólo debes darle una mordida, masticarlo muy bien y tragártelo –dice mientras se lo da.

Mely: Pues, creo que no tengo nada qué perder… -dice con algo de miedo-. Bien, aquí voy.

Entonces cierra los ojos, le da un morisco, lo mastica y se lo traga.

Mely: Abril, ¿recuerdas que cuando íbamos al kínder nunca me gustó comer picante? –dice un poco nerviosa y como que quiere morderse la lengua.

Abril: Sí, cómo no.

Mely: Pues, ¡no he cambiado nada! –dice mientras empiezan a salirle unas lágrimas de sus ojos marrones-. ¡Pica mucho! ¡Aaaahhhh, pica mucho! –dice mientras trata de echarse aire en su lengua.

Rapa: ¡Se está poniendo roja!

Leo: ¡Y lagrimea mucho!

Mikey: Mely, yo, lo siento –dice tratando de excusarse.

Abril: ¡Hagan algo pero ya!

Donnie: Voy por agua.

Entonces el genio corre como si su vida dependiera de ello, va a la cocina y lleva una gran botella de jugo de naranja, ya que era lo que había a la mano.

Donnie: ¡Mely, bebe esto!

Melina bebe el jugo con tanta rapidez que se le regó un poco en su blusa.

Leo: ¿Ya estás bien?

Mely: Sí, estoy bien, de primera –dice mientras cae acostada en el suelo.

Mikey: Mely, lo siento. No sabía que no comías picante.

Donnie: Debiste decirnos que no comes nada picante.

Abril: Sabes que no soportas nada picante; ya te ha pasado, te pones exactamente como en esta ocasión –dice regañándola.

Mely: No, no ocurre nada. De todas formas escogí reto, y ese sí que era un verdadero señor reto.

Mikey: ¿Me perdonas?

Mely: Claro, si esto es un juego. Pero ahora ya saben que no como nada picante. No soy alérgica, pero es que siempre reacciono así a cualquier tipo de comida picante. Tal vez mi sentido del gusto es demasiado sensible o algo así.

Mikey: Bien, sigamos jugando por favor.

Giran la botella.

Abril: ¡Por fin! Escojo… verdad.

Giran la botella de nuevo.

Rapa: Bien princesita, ¿cuál será la verdad que represente un reto perfecto para ti? ¡Ya!

Leo: ¿Qué tienes en mente Rapa?

Rapa: Abril, el hecho de que nos burlemos a veces de ustedes dos porque sean pareja o algo así, no quiere decir que les deseamos cosas malas. Aunque nos caes muy bien y nos pareces una buena opción como "futura cuñada", la verdad que debes decir es: Di tres cosas físicas que te agraden de Donnie; tres cosas de personalidad y al menos una cosa que sinceramente NO te agrade de Donnie.

Mikey: ¿Y por qué preguntas una cosa así Rapa?

Rapa: Fácil: Recuerdan perfectamente que hace tiempo Abril rechazaba a Donnie, y ahora que son pareja, hay que asegurarnos que lo que siente por Donnie es verdad, y no es una mala broma que le está jugando a nuestro hermano.

Leo: ¿Y desde cuándo resultaste ser tan protector?

Rapa: No permitiremos que le rompan el corazón a Donatello, por muy empalagoso que me parezca su relación con Abril.

Mikey: Tienes razón.

Leo: Te apoyo.

Rapa: Ya escuchaste Abril. Responde.

Abril: Está bien. Es obvio que Donnie tiene hermanos sobreprotectores, pero contestaré a lo que me preguntaste. Tres cosas físicas: sus bíceps, sus ojos y que sea algo y delgado. Tres cosas de personalidad: Es sensible, sincero y muy cariñoso. Lo que no me agrada, para ser sincera, es que… a veces…

Donnie: Si vas a decirme algo feo, dilo ya –dice un poquito molesto, pero esperanzado en que no sea nada grave.

Abril: … A veces Donnie… usas palabras que no entiendo.

(N/A: ¿Qué piensan? ¿Es cierto o no?)

Mely: ¡Ah, ese es un problema menor!

Donnie: ¡Qué alivio! Pensé que sería algo peor.

Abril: ¿Cómo qué?

Donnie: Tal vez… que me enojo fácilmente.

Mely: Ahí te equivocas. Tú eres el que tiene más paciencia y comprensión de los cuatro. El que se enoja fácilmente es Rapa.

Rapa: Buen punto.

Abril: Eso es lo único que no me agrada de ti. Pero como dijo Mely: es un problema menor, y lo sobrellevaré –dice mientras le da un beso en su mejilla a Donnie.

Rapa: ¿Vamos a ver a Romeo y Julieta de nuevo? ¡Prefiero vomitar!

Mely: Cierra la boca. Esto es tan tierno.

Giran la botella otra vez.

Mikey: ¡Por fin! Escojo reto.

Giran la botella otra vez.

Abril: ¡Ja! Ahora esta la tienes difícil Mikey.

Mikey: ¿Qué piensas hacerme cuñadita?

Rapa: ¿Vamos a hablar de eso de nuevo?

Mely: Sí Abril. Vete al grano.

Abril: Bien, ahora vuelvo –dice llendo a revisar el bote de basura.

Leo: ¿A la basura?

Donnie: Pues no sé que vaya a buscar.

Y vuelve al juego.

Donnie: ¿Por qué lo sacaste de ahí?

Abril: Es que…

Donnie: ¡Estás loca! ¿No te había dicho que lo tiraras a la basura porque no estaba en buen estado?

Leo: ¿Qué es eso Donnie?

Donnie: Verán: hace casi dos semanas…

(**N/A**: Que conste que no es que nadie saque la basura; es que por accidente eso no se fue al basurero. Así que Abril lo ocultaba cada vez que Donnie sacaba la basura; porque "presentía" que de algo le serviría)

Donnie: … estaba haciendo un experimento sobre si podía mezclar agua pura con algo de leche líquida, sin alterar drásticamente su valor nutricional. Así que tomé la que había en el refrigerador, y Abril llegó, y me ayudó a hacer el experimento. El punto es que de ahí, cuando lo bebí, me cayó pesado al estómago, y decidí que debía revisarlo, y la leche estaba rancia. Así que lo tiré. Y no me explico cómo es que tú lo tienes –dice dirigiéndose a Abril.

Abril: Me pareció interesante lo que pasó, y pensé que algún día podría servirme para algún experimento de la escuela, y lo escondí de ti, porque sabía que según tú, lo habías desechado. Y… aquí está. Pero recuerda que dijiste que no era realmente peligroso, sino que nada más te enfermaba, pero no de gravedad.

Donnie: ¿Pero para qué lo quieres? ¿Qué quieres hacer con eso?

Abril: Para el juego. El reto de Mikey, es beberlo todo.

Donnie: ¿En serio? Ha estado casi dos semanas. ¡Quiere decir que eso hasta podría ser tóxico!

Abril: Lo único que podría pasarle sería enfermarlo, pero nada más. Yo lo sé; y si le pasa algo malo a Mikey, yo me hago responsable; te lo prometo.

Donnie sólo da un suspiro de preocupación.

Abril: Ten Mikey, es el reto.

Mikey: Bien… -dice bebiéndolo.

Mely: Y… ¿qué tal?

Mikey: ¡Es asqueroso!

Mely: ¡Eso es obvio! Pero, ¿no estás enfermo?

Mikey: Uuuuuu, no me siento muy bien. Pero no se preocupen, no me voy a morir.

Donnie: Déjame revisarte –dice viendo si tenía algo.

Mikey: ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico doctor?

Donnie: Pues es claro: no te vas a morir, pero si no te doy medicamento, te va a doler el estómago al menos por dos días.

Abril: ¿Estás así de mal? ¡Perdóname Mikey! ¡Perdóname Donnie! Debí escuchar tu advertencia.

Donnie solo suspira, sabiendo que su querida novia aprendió la lección: no darle a Mikey cosas asquerosas.

Mikey: Oye, no te sientas mal; yo acepté el reto. Pero igual, no me siento bien –dice sobándose su estómago.

Mely: Creo que debemos terminar el juego. Jugamos mañana, ya llevamos mucho tiempo aquí. Además, Mikey debe curarse.

Leo: Bien, entonces, el juego está terminado.

Entonces todos se van, y dejan a Donnie y a Mikey solos en el laboratorio, aunque luego Abril regresa.

Donnie: Tómate esto –dice dándole una pastilla con un vaso de agua.

Abril: En serio lo siento.

Mikey: ¡Oye, ya te perdoné!

Donnie: ¿Aprendiste la lección?

Abril: Sí… -dice triste.

Donnie la ve e intenta animarla. Le toma mano derecha, la lleva a sus labios y la besa, y le dice cosas para que no esté triste.

Donnie: No te sientas mal, sabes que no te diría algo que pudiera lastimarte. Solamente quiero que pienses mejor lo que haces. Además, fue una gran idea ponerle ese reto a Mikey.

Abril: ¿En serio?

Donnie: Te pido un favor: trata de pensar mejor lo que haces, y la próxima vez, escucha lo que te digo. Sabes que lo hago porque te quiero. Necesito que me escuches más a menudo, y hagas lo que te diga, porque yo sé lo que hago, y si te lo digo, es porque sé que así no va a pasar nada malo. ¿Puedes hacerme ese favor?

Abril: Claro que sí.

Donnie: Ven aquí –dice abrazándola, y dándole un beso en su mejilla.

Mientras tanto, los demás estaban viendo la tele. En eso, sale un anuncio.

Mely: ¿Qué es eso?

Rapa: Una casa se incendia.

Leo: Qué mal por esas personas.

Mely: Sí, lástima por ellas… esperen… ¡NO!

Todos: ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

Mely: ¡Es mi casa! ¡Mis padres! ¡Nooooooo!

Entonces toma sus cosas y sale corriendo, sin decir palabra.

Todos: ¿Qué le pasó?

**Y hasta aquí el cap 7.**

**¿Qué le ocurrió a Mely? ¿Algo pasó? ¿Su vida cambiará para siempre?**

**Esperen ansiosos el cap 8. ¡Adiós!**


	8. Chapter 8: La tragedia de Mely

**Chapter 8: La tragedia y cambio de vida de Mely**

**¡Hola de nuevo chicos y chicas!**

**Una advertencia: Este fic es algo triste, así que, espero que no les salga una que otra lágrima, como me pasó a mí, tratando de contener las lágrimas mientras escribía el nuevo cap (Aclaración: La vida de Mely realmente no es mi vida, porque yo sí tengo amigos, no me he reecontrado con amigas perdidas, ni conozco mutantes, y ni siquiera practico ningún tipo de arte marcial. Mis papás si me prestan atención, y tanto ellos como mis hermanitos, abuelos, tíos y primos y demás seres queridos con buena salud, y están muy bien gracias a Dios, y le pido a él, nuestro bondadoso Creador, que siga guardando nuestras vidas. Y mi casa, muy modesta por cierto, no se incendió. Solamente se me ocurrió visualizar una vida así en otra chica, porque mi nombre ni siquiera es Melina Kwanson, pero, mi nombre real nunca lo sabrán jejeje).**

Chapter 8: La tragedia y cambio de vida de Mely

Todos se quedaron bastante preocupados con la reacción de Mely, y de lo que ella dijo sobre sus padres.

En eso, llega Splinter.

Splinter: ¿Qué ocurre hijos míos? ¿Dónde está Melina?

Abril: Es que Leo y Mely se pusieron a ver la televisión, y luego pasaron las noticias, en donde había un incendio y varios bomberos y reporteros, y luego gritó que esa casa la conocía, y luego gritó que debía ir con sus padres. Tengo un mal presentimiento Sensei.

Leo: ¿Deberíamos ir a buscarla?

Splinter: No sé si sea conveniente.

Abril: Ella se veía muy alterada Sensei. Pareciera que algo muy malo pasó. Y además, dijo que esa casa la conocía.

Donnie: Un momento. ¿Recuerdan que sus padres la llamaron, diciendo que iban a estar de aniversario en otra casa?

Leo: Entonces…

Donnie: Entonces, esa puede ser la casa de la que hablaba…

Rapa: Y, sus padres, estaban ahí…

Abril: ¡No!

Donnie: ¿Qué ocurre?

Mikey: No entiendo.

Abril: ¡Esa es la casa donde estaban los padres de Mely! ¡Se incendiaba!

Splinter: ¿Estás segura Abril?

Abril: Sí Sensei. Yo lo sé. Mely tiene algo: si se altera de la manera en que lo hizo, es porque algo muy malo pasó.

Mikey: ¡Chicos, miren esto!

Estaba encendida la televisión, y estaban transmitiendo lo del incendio que habían visto. La reportera hablaba de lo acontecido.

Reportera: "Se acaba de notificar que hubo un incendio en la calle número tres norte, en una casa de dos niveles, en el que se trasladó en estado delicado al matrimonio conformado por Rodolfo Kwanson debido a las quemaduras de tercer grado en diferentes partes del cuerpo y a la crisis nerviosa del evento, y Brenda Vidal, a causa de quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado y a la intoxicación que obtuvo durante el incendio".

Abril: Rodolfo Kwanson y Brenda Vidal…

Donnie: No me digas que…

Abril: Así es… Son los señores Kwanson; son los papás de Mely.

Leo: ¿Creen que podamos hablar con Mely para saber de su situación?

Rapa: Bueno Leo, es un asunto muy familiar y privado en su vida, y lo más lógico es que esté en el hospital o algo; puede que no pueda contestar su teléfono.

En eso, al teléfono de Abril llega un mensaje de texto.

Abril: ¡Chicos, Mely me envió un mensaje!

Mikey: ¡Léelo Abril!

Abril: "Abril, por ahora no puedo hablar ni nada, es que estoy arreglando unos asuntos. Pero te agradecería mucho si pudieras ir a mi casa, siguiendo las instrucciones que te di, exactamente a las diez de la noche, ni antes ni después. Si te preocupa que no puedas salir de la alcantarilla por tu situación, puedes llevar a alguien que te cuide o algo. Te invito a ti, porque no sé si las tortugas o Sensei quieran venir, pero si vienen contigo, me sentiría tan bien… Realmente necesito que estés conmigo, pero como estoy algo ocupada y no puedo atender el teléfono, solamente puedo verte a las diez. Si decides ir, mándame un SMS. Atentamente: Mely".

Leo: Se oye serio.

Abril: Presiento algo malo chicos. Pero seguiré sus instrucciones.

Entonces le manda un mensaje a Mely, que decía: "Ahí estaré. Atentamente: Abril".

Abril: Maestro Splinter, es necesario que vaya.

Splinter: No sé si sea conveniente…

Abril: ¡Usted escuchó el mensaje! ¡Mely necesita que esté a su lado!

Splinter: Me preocupa eso. Sufrió lo mismo que yo sufrí hace quince años: mi familia en medio de un incendio.

Rapa: Sensei, no podemos dejar a Mely así.

Leo: Tú lo has dicho Sensei: Está sufriendo exactamente como tú hace quince años.

Splinter lo medita un momento, y recuerda el incendio en su natal Japón, y cómo vio morir a su amada, y perdió a su hijita.

Mikey: ¿Sensei?

Donnie: ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Splinter: ¡Deben ir con ella! ¡Deben hacerlo!

Abril: Entonces… ¿eso es un sí?

Splinter: Ella requería tu presencia y la de ellos –señalando a sus hijos-. Yo… no puedo ir. No soportaría verla sufrir y recordar lo que yo sufrí. Pero vayan ustedes cinco.

Leo: Entonces iremos Sensei; esta noche.

En ese momento eran como las cinco de la tarde. Así transcurrió el tiempo, y llegó la hora de ir a ver a su amiga. Salieron de la alcantarilla, tomando cada quien sus armas y sus teléfonos.

Caminaron y caminaron, a veces corrían, a veces caminaban, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de una casa de dos niveles. No era de millonarios, era algo modesta, pero bonita y grande, pintada de color amarillo y rojo, y con puertas y ventanas pintadas de color negro. En lugar de vivir alquilando en un apartamento, Mely tenía casa propia.

Leo: ¿Segura que es aquí?

Abril: Sí chicos, aquí es.

Mikey: ¿No que su casa se había incendiado?

Todos: ¡AAAAHHHHHH!

Donnie: Ya te lo vamos explicando tres veces Mikey: Aquella casa que se incendió era la antigua casa de Mely. ANTIGUA, y aquí es donde vive ahora.

Mikey: Aaaahhhh.

Tocan el timbre. Y abren la puerta.

Quien abre es Mely, pero ahora tenía la nariz roja como un tomate, y sus ojos como dos chiles rojos, que parecía que hubiera comido jalapeños otra vez.

Mely: Chicos, también vinieron ustedes –dice tratando de limpiarse sus ojos.

Rapa: Claro que venimos.

Leo: No íbamos a abandonarte.

Donnie: Sabes que cuentas con nosotros.

Mely: Pasen, pasen por favor.

Entonces las tortugas entran a una pequeña sala, y se sientan en los sillones.

Leo: Vimos en las noticias lo del incendio y…

Mely: Sí chicos. Era mi antigua casa, en donde estaban mi madre y mi padre.

Abril: Y tus padres, ¿cómo están? ¿Siguen en estado delicado?

Mely: Abril, ¿tú qué crees que fue lo que les pasó? –dice llorando.

Donnie: No Mely; no me digas que…

Rapa: Tus padres…

Mikey: No me digas eso que no quiero oír…

Mely: No, ellos, se han ido –dice llorando más fuerte.

Abril: Mely… -dice mientras la abraza.

Mely: Abril, chicos, mis padres, ¡FALLECIERON! –dice llorando tan desconsoladamente que parecía que ninguno de sus amigos aguantaba las ganas de llorar también, mientras se dejaba abrazar por Abril.

Leo: Ven aquí Mely –dice mientras la abraza y le cae una pequeña lágrima de sus ojos.

Donnie: Ven Mely, ya no llores –dice mientras también parece que va a llorar-. No pudiste evitar nada, ellos no están sufriendo más, no sufras más. La muerte es algo tan… natural… que… no podemos… evitar pasar… por esto. Algún día nos tiene que pasar a nosotros también –dice todo esto mientras la abraza y siente cómo la chica apoya su cara en su pecho, llorando y contagiándole ese dolor tan horrendo que es perder a un ser querido, tanto, que él empezó a llorar también.

Rapa: También te voy a dar un abrazo. No sufras más por favor; me partes el alma en miles de pedazos –dice mientras la abraza también, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Mikey: No me dejen atrás –dice mientras toma a Mely y la abraza y le da un beso muy tierno y consolador en su colorada mejilla-. Lo siento tanto tanto Mely, pero trata de no sufrir mucho. Ellos… pasaron a una mejor vida.

Abril: Mely, tal vez esta pregunta suene un tanto estúpida en estos momentos, pero… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Mely: Bien… -dice mientras retoma su lugar en el sillón-. Llegué al lugar del incendio y logré hablar con mis papás. Ellos… se veían… tan mal. Me empezaron a decir cosas extrañas: que debía ser fuerte, que estaban orgullosos de mí, que lamentaban no haber pasado más momentos conmigo… Luego se acercó el abogado de mis padres, y me dijeron que debía hacer todo lo que él me dijera, porque ya le habían dado instrucciones hace años por si esto que pasó ahora pasaba. Yo les dije que estaría con ellos. Nos trasladó una ambulancia al hospital, y al ingreso me siguieron diciendo cosas… y luego… murieron, ambos tomados de la mano mientras yo los abrazaba.

Abril: Qué experiencia tan horrible… Ver a tus padres… morir.

Leo: Espero no tener que pasar por esto…

Donnie: Lamentablemente, algún día todos tenemos que pasar por algo así Leo –dice mientras se limpia un poco sus lágrimas.

Leo: Lo sé.

Rapa: Y fue por eso que sólo le mandaste un mensaje a Abril.

Mely: Sí. Ellos murieron, le envié el mensaje a Abril y el abogado y yo empezamos a tramitar todos los papeles del funeral, y todo eso respecto a su sepultura. Mañana me voy a Miami, a la ciudad donde ellos crecieron y se conocieron, ya que sus últimos deseos eran ser enterrados en el mismo cementerio en Miami. Ellos realmente se amaban, y seguirán juntos, aún después de su muerte –dice ya un poco más desahogada.

Abril: Y… ¿qué más te pasó?

Mely: Pues, aparte de todo ese papeleo de gastos fúnebres, el abogado de mis padres me hizo firmar un documento, en donde me declaro adulta.

(N/A: Realmente no sé si exista un documento así, pero como esta es una historia, cualquier cosa puede pasar ¿o no?).

Mikey: ¿Adulta?

Mely: Normalmente, me hubiera tocado ir a vivir con alguno de mis tíos, o abuelos, o primos o con otro adulto responsable, o a un orfanato, por ser menor de edad. Pero mis padres anticiparon esto de alguna manera, y su abogado preparó un documento especial, que dice que yo he demostrado que a mis quince años de edad, puedo hacerme cargo de mí misma. Es decir, no necesito tutor; puedo vivir como una adulta.

Leo: Pero… ¿en serio no tienes ningún familiar?

Mely: No. Mis abuelos paternos y maternos fallecieron antes de que yo naciera; ninguno de mis padres tuvo hermanos, así que no tengo tíos ni primos; ni mis abuelos tuvieron hermanos tampoco. Este es el documento que me respalda como adulta –dice sacando una tarjeta con una foto de ella y sus datos y todo tipo de información.

Abril: Pero si no tienes a nadie, ¿cómo vas a mantenerte? ¿Debes trabajar?

Mely: No, nada de eso al menos. Luego el abogado me hizo firmar más y más documentos, y me mostró una cuenta bancaria, una que yo no sabía que existía. Esa cuenta mis padres la hicieron y abonaron específicamente para mí. Me dejaron, cinco millones de dólares.

Todos: ¡¿CINCO MILLONES DE DÓLARES!?

Mely: Así como escuchan. Ya hice mis cálculos y un presupuesto, y si los administro muy bien, me alcanzará para pagar las cuentas de la casa, la comida, la ropa, la secundaria, el high school y hasta para vivir cinco años después de la universidad sin necesidad de trabajar. Sé que tener esos millones en mi bolsillo jamás compensará haber perdido a mis padres, pero, como sucesos así ocurren en la vida, al menos sabré cuidar bien todo lo que me dejaron.

Donnie: ¿Y vivirás así, tan, normal?

Mely: Claro que me alcanzará para cuando quiera darme algún gusto, como ir de compras descontroladas, hacer una enorme fiesta o algo así.

Leo: ¿Qué más tienes?

Mely: Aparte de ese dinero, me dejaron la casa, esta en donde estamos ahora. Daré el primer uso de mi dinero en arreglar y remodelar la casa, darle mantenimiento a mi motocicleta, financiar los libros de la escuela, comprar comida para el resto del mes y otras cosas.

Mikey: Qué bien, creo, aunque tal vez todo eso no venga al caso, por tu pérdida, y… -dice temblando un poco.

Mely: ¿Qué, tienes frío Mikey?

Mikey: Un poco.

Mely: ¿Quieren algo de beber? Tengo café para preparar, y un paquete de galletas que había traído de la escuela ayer.

Leo: No, no te molestes si no puedes.

Mely: ¿Quién dice que no puedo? Ustedes al parecer tienen frío, y no voy a desatenderlos ahora si tengo algo qué darles, a mis amigos. Tal vez así pueda entretener un poco mi mente ahora. Además, quiero que se sientan a gusto; eso me haría feliz.

Rapa: Pues si insistes…

Leo: Rapa… -dice regañándolo.

Mely: ¿Quieren sí o no?

Leo: Está bien, aceptamos. No te lo vamos a despreciar. Pero al menos déjanos ayudarte.

Mely: Está bien. Vengan –dice poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

La cocina estaba bonita. Tenía una estufa que funcionaba con gas, un refrigerador, unos muebles en donde se colocaban los platos, vasos, pocillos y cubiertos. Y por supuesto un lavaplatos.

Mikey: Bien, ¿en qué te ayudo Mely?

Rapa: Nunca te vi tan animado.

Mely: Pásame esa bolsa verde que dice "café para hervir".

Mikey: Ten –dice mientras se la pasa.

Abril: Ya encendí la estufa.

Mely: Bien, mientras esperamos que hierva el agua… ¿les gustan las galletas de chocolate?

Todos: ¡Claro!

Mely: Pues, para fortuna nuestra, es del tipo que hay.

Mikey: ¡Sí!

Abril: Y dime Mely… ¿qué vas a hacer mañana?

Mely: Bien, mañana me voy a Miami a las ocho de la mañana a hacer… ya saben. Vuelvo a las cinco de la tarde, y ya no habrá más que hacer, porque todo lo de los papeles y lo que me corresponde por derecho, lo arreglamos hoy con el abogado. Así que cuando vuelva, no sé que voy a hacer. Ya hablé con las autoridades de la escuela, y de todas formas mañana solamente iba a haber una pequeña fiesta, creo.

Abril: Qué triste y penoso que tus compañeros celebrando, y tú, pues… tan…

Mely: Sí, pero, ¿qué puedo hacer, si su tiempo ya había llegado? –dice solamente algo sentimental. Haber llorado bastante en los brazos de sus amigos la había desahogado, consolado y aliviado bastante.

Mikey: Siento interrumpir pero… ¿Eso debe estar pasando? –dice señalando la jarra en donde estaba el agua calentándose.

Mely: Al menos te diste cuenta. Ya está lista.

Entonces prepara suficiente café para seis personas.

Mely: Abril, ¿me ayudas a servir el café?

Abril: Claro.

Mely: ¿Qué tal si toman cada uno un plato de ahí –señalando unos platos planos blancos -, y nos esperan a Abril y a mí en la sala?

Los cuatro: Está bien –dicen cada quien tomando un plato.

Las dos chicas sirven café en unas tazas (o pocillos, como creo que les dicen), y los van llevando a la sala, y luego Mely lleva el paquete de galletas, lo abre y coloca unas cinco en cada plato. Así hasta que los seis adolescentes ya están sentados otra vez en los sillones, y tienen servida y lista su merienda nocturna.

Mely: Y bien… ¿está rico el café?

Leo: Muy bien, gracias. Está delicioso –dice bebiendo un poco.

Mikey: ¡Qué buenas están las galletas! –dice atorándose de comer tres galletas de un solo bocado.

Mely: Sí ¿verdad? Las compré para tener a la mano cuando se me antojaran –dice bebiendo con notable rapidez su café.

Abril: Mely, ¿por qué bebes tu café de esa manera? ¿Acaso es tu forma de sentirte mejor o algo así?

Mely: No, no, no, no se preocupen; es que encanta el café.

Rapa: Igual que a Donnie… -dice comiendo una de sus galletas.

Mely: ¿Te gusta beber café?

Donnie: Pues, sí. Es delicioso.

Mely: Pues ya escuchaste Abril, tienes que aprender a hacer café lo mejor posible jajaja.

Abril: ¡Oye! Además, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? –dice comiéndose una galleta que había remojado en su café.

Mely: No es difícil ni nada. Pero, el que yo preparo es el más rico que han probado, ¿o no chicos?

Leo: Pues…

Mikey: Aaaahhhh…

Donnie: Déjame pensar…

Rapa: Mmmmmm…

Abril: Haber…

Todos: ¡Sí, es el mejor que hemos probado!

Mely: ¡Asombroso! ¡Soy la mejor prepara-café!

Abril: Entonces… tienes que darme la receta –dice guiñándole el ojo.

Mely: Claro, "señora Abril de Hamato" –dice guiñando el ojo también –Además, nadie prepara el café como yo. Me tomó mucho tiempo, pero el que yo preparo no tiene nada que ver con la marca del café. Es simplemente cuestión de usar las medidas correctas, y tienes un café espléndido. ¿O no Donnie? ¿Qué opinas: te gusta esta receta o no?

Donnie: Pues claro que me ha encantado. Esta es la manera de café que me gusta ahora.

Abril: Pues… vas a tener más de esto en cuanto aprenda a hacer café como Mely –dice abrazando a Donnie.

Donnie: Pues… te lo agradecería princesa –dice mientras estira su brazo y rodea a Abril con él –Cualquier cosa que me prepare mi chica, me encanta.

Leo: ¿Van a tocar el tema otra vez? –dice comiendo su galleta.

Mikey: Por que si es así, mejor golpéenme.

Rapa: Deseo concedido –dice mientras le da un golpe en la cabeza.

Mikey: ¡OYE!

Donnie: Oigan, ¿qué tiene de malo tocar ese tema? –dice mientras come una galleta.

Rapa: Es que ya nos divertimos molestándolos y todo, pero, admitan que sería algo empalagoso seguir con su asuntito de que son novios y bla bla bla.

Abril: Ay, no es tan malo cuñado…

Todos se le quedan viendo a Abril.

Abril: Digo… Rapa. Qué bueno está el café, ¿no chicos? ¿Chicos? –dice un poco apenada.

Rapa: ¿Lo ves Donnie?

Donnie: Oye, no te metas con ella.

Mely: Sí Rapa, no seas tan amargado, o jamás tendrás novia en tu vida.

Rapa: Como si eso fuera a pasar.

Mely: Pasará… ya lo verás –dice terminando de comer su última galleta.

Leo: Mejor volvamos al tema principal: apoyar a Mely.

Mely: Buen punto, hasta yo lo olvidé. Su visita sí que me ha hecho sentir mejor.

Donnie: ¿En serio te hemos hecho sentir mejor?

Mely: Pues claro. Haberlos conocido a ustedes, y haber encontrado a Abril después de tantos años, me ha hecho ver… que…

Mikey: ¿Qué?

Mely: Que… ustedes… son como mi… familia.

Leo: Claro que somos tu familia. Sé que jamás podríamos reemplazar el cariño de tus padres, pero al menos somos como tus hermanos.

Mely: Claro que son como mis hermanos Leo. Al fin siento como es tener una familia más allá de mis papás; además, tengo un compromiso con ustedes.

Rapa: ¿Ah sí?

Mely: Claro bobo. Les prometí ser su aliada y amiga, pero ahora soy como su hermana, ¡Tadá!

Leo: No tienes que verlo como una obligación…

Mely: No es una obligación. QUIERO ser parte de su familia, y que ustedes sean mi familia ahora. QUIERO detener a los Krang y a su invasión. QUIERO evitar que Destructor o el clan del pie les hagan daño. QUIERO protegerlos a ustedes cinco, y a Sensei. No pude hacer nada para proteger a mis padres y evitar que esto pasara, y no cometeré el mismo error con ustedes. Son mi familia ahora chicos; no me dejen ahora que más los necesito.

Mikey: Eso nunca pasará.

Rapa: Nosotros lucharemos por protegerte y cuidarte a ti también. Siempre te vamos a querer como nuestra hermanita.

Leo: Jamás te dejaremos. Lo oíste: NUNCA –dice mientras le da un pequeño abrazo.

Donnie: Siempre serás bienvenida en nuestra familia.

Abril: Siempre estaremos contigo.

Mely: Gracias chicos. Los quiero tanto. Ahora sé que aunque mis padres tuvieron que partir, no estaré sola. Bien, se hace tarde –dice observando su reloj de pared. Era exactamente la medianoche.

Leo: Tienes razón. Creo que debemos irnos a casa –dice poniéndose de pie.

Mely: Está bien chicos. Les agradezco que hayan venido. Le envían un saludo de mi parte a Sensei.

Rapa: Ah sí, lo olvidé. Él también te mandaba saludos, y dijo que no podía venir porque no soportaría verte sufrir como el sufrió.

Mely: ¿Verme sufrir como él su…? Ah, sí, claro –dice recordando que Splinter había perdido a su familia en un incendio como ella-. Bien, díganle que no se preocupe.

Donnie: Se lo diremos. Te agradecemos el café.

Mikey: ¡Y las galletas!

Abril: ¿Así que vuelves a las cinco de la tarde?

Mely: Sí. Oigan… ¿quieren venir a mi casa a las seis de la tarde? Quiero mostrarles algo, y ya no estaré ocupada.

Leo: Está bien, nos vemos a las seis. Pero a las ocho tenemos que ir al patrullaje nocturno.

(N/A: No tengo la menor idea de a qué hora patrullan las tortugas en la serie de TV, pero esta es la idea que se me ocurrió)

Mely: ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

Mikey: ¿Ir con nosotros?

Mely: ¡Claro! Será divertido. Además, no olviden que puedo cuidarme sola. ¿O acaso olvidan que soy una judoka de entrenamiento completo? No soy como cierta chica –refiriéndose a Abril-, que necesita que el novio la ande cuidando.

Abril: Sabes por qué no voy yo también.

Mely: ¡Claro que lo sé! Fue, ¿cómo decirlo?... Un chiste.

Rapa: Pero no solo el novio la tiene que cuidar…

Mikey: Los futuros cuñados también…

Donnie: ¡Cierren ya la boca!

Mely: Ay ya Donnie, no te enojes. Entonces Leo… ¿qué me dices? ¿Voy o no?

Leo: ¡Claro que puedes venir con nosotros!

Mely: Entonces es un trato. Melina Kwanson reportándose para la misión…

Todos se le quedan viendo. Todos excepto Leo, quien dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Mely: Oooppsss, perdón; es que siempre quise decir eso.

Rapa: ¿Dónde habré escuchado algo así? Ah, lo recuerdo: El tonto guión que sale en Héroes Espaciales.

Leo: En primer lugar, no es tonto. En segundo lugar, Mely, no puedo creer que te sepas el guión de el episodio 126 de la octava temporada. Es exactamente así, y lo pronunciaste como en la serie.

Mely: ¿Qué clase de fan sería si no me supiera los guiones de la serie?

Abril: Bien, debemos dejar a Mely descansar, y nosotros debemos volver a la alcantarilla.

Mikey: Entonces, mañana iremos todos juntos a patear unos traseros.

Abril: ¡Que no somos todos Mikey!

Leo: Pero igual, cuando ya puedas cuidarte sola, vendrás con nosotros también.

Donnie: Sepas cuidarte sola o no, siempre te voy a estar cuidando princesa –dice dándole un beso en su mejilla.

Mikey: ¡Ah, eso es tan romántico!

Rapa: ¡Ay por favor! Se están poniendo cursis otra vez.

Mely: Ay Rapa, te hace falta una novia.

Leo: Sí Rapa, yo ya aprendí la lección. Nosotros tres debemos ser buenos con nuestra futura cuñada.

Todos se echan a reír a carcajadas.

Mely: Bien, los veo mañana a las seis. ¡Adiós chicos!

Todos: ¡Adiós Mely!

Entonces los cuatro mutantes y la pelirroja salen de la casa de la morena, y van de regreso a la alcantarilla. En cuanto a Mely, cierra la puerta de su casa, y va directo a dormir.

Fin del cap 8

¡Siganme dando ideas para la historia!

¡Adiós!


	9. Chapter 9: El sótano

**Chapter 9: Retomando la vida de nuevo**

**¡Hola**** a todos de Nuevoooooo!**

**Bien, hoy aprovecho para anunciar, que haré lo que había dicho: esperar que estrenen la segunda temporada de las tortu aquí en Latinoamérica, para ajustar todos los cambios a la historia. Además, anuncio que, conforme vaya subiendo caps, la vida de Mely, sufrirá otro cambio más, que hará que se convierta en una verdadera aliada de las tortugas y enemiga del clan del pie.**

**Ya sin más… ¡Disfruten!**

Chapter 9: Retomando la vida de nuevo

Ya llegando a las alcantarillas…

Mikey: ¡Ya llegamos!

Todos: ¡Ssshhhh!

Leo: Es tarde, y Sensei debe estar dormido. Así que no debes hacer ruido.

Raph: Entonces, si no les molesta, me voy a dormir.

Donnie: Bien, yo también –dice dirigiéndose al laboratorio.

Abril: ¡Donnie!

Donnie: ¿Qué?

Abril: Es que, debe ser algo incómodo dormir allá, y si quieres, arreglamos tu habitación y te duermes ahí también.

Raph: Ya sé lo que ocurre…

Mikey: Sí, hasta YO sé lo que quieres Abril…

Abril: ¡¿Qué clase de cosas están pensando par de cabezas de chorlito?! –dice muy sonrojada y furiosa.

Donnie: ¿Creen que porque seamos novios va a pasar algo raro o qué?

Leo: Mejor deja en claro lo que quieres decir cuñada…

Todos se le quedan viendo.

Leo: Digo, Abril. ¡Ya, di lo que quieres decir! –dice algo impaciente.

Abril: Gracias Leo. Obviamente este par de bobos sin cerebro que Donnie tiene por hermanos no entienden el plan.

Mikey: Entonces, ¿cuál es ese "plan"?

Abril: El "plan", es tirar un colchón ahí en la habitación y nos vamos a dormir, uno en la cama, y otro en el colchón. Si lo que tanto les "preocupa" es que algo "raro" pase, nos vamos a dormir SEPARADOS uno del otro. ¿Entendieron?

Raph y Mikey: Sí entendimos.

Leo: Yo sí lo entendí desde un principio. Y si no hubiera sido así el plan, les doy un golpe a cada uno de ustedes parejita.

Abril: Ay ya mejor volvamos al tema principal. ¿Aceptas Donnie?

Donnie: Claro. Hay un colchón por ahí; vamos por él.

Abril: Claro.

Raph: Antes de que me den más ganas de insultarlos a todos, mejor me voy a dormir. Buenas noches –dice mientras se va.

Mikey: Yo también. Dulces sueños PAREJITA –dice sonriendo pícaramente mientras se va a su habitación.

Abril: ¡Ya hablamos de esto!

Leo: Ya aprenderás a soportarlos Abril. Buenas noches a los dos; pórtense bien, no hagan nada raro, sean normales…

Donnie: ¿También vas a molestar tú también, "hermano"?

Leo: Fue una broma. Buenas noches.

Donnie y Abril: Buenas noches.

Entonces Donatello y Abril se dirigen a la habitación del genio, la arreglan, y deciden que Abril se quede en la cama y Donnie en el colchón. Entonces se acuestan cada quien en su lugar, dispuestos a dormir.

Abril: Donnie… ¿en serio no quieres que te devuelva tu cama?

Donnie: No Abril, ya te dije que prefiero que te quedes tú ahí.

Abril: Pues gracias. ¿Así será siempre, o al menos hasta que retome un poco mi vida en la superficie y me quede en mi casa otra vez?

Donnie: Claro, yo estoy muy bien aquí en el suelo.

Abril: Es que suena feo que digas que estás muy bien en el suelo.

Donnie: Al menos será temporal…

Abril: Sí. Mientras tanto, ten cuidado…

Donnie: ¿Cuidado con qué?

Abril: ¡Con esto! –dice mientras salta de la cama al colchón, y cae encima de Donnie, como que fuera una llave de lucha libre.

Donnie: ¡Abril, me estás aplastando!

Abril: Ay Donnie; no peso tanto –dice quitándose de encima y quedando sentada a la par de él.

Donnie: Claro que no, pero me dolió; fue de imprevisto –dice sentándose también.

Abril: Ay, perdón, te lo voy a compensar –dice dándole un beso muy tierno en los labios.

Donnie: Acepto tus disculpas. ¿Quieres más?

Abril: Claro…

Entonces se abrazan como de costumbre, se besan otra vez, pero no se percatan de algo.

Mikey: ¿No que no?

Donnie: ¡¿Qué haces ahí Mikey?! ¡Este es MI momento! –dice rompiendo el beso con Abril.

Abril: ¡Lárgate Mikey! ¡Esto es normal, pero no te incumbe! ¡Consigue una novia y así tal vez no tengas que observarnos ni nada!

Mikey: ¡Ya, no me maten, sólo pasaba de regreso de la cocina por un poco de pizza!

Donnie: ¿Qué haces comiendo pizza tan tarde?

Abril: Te puede dar indigestión.

Mikey: ¿Qué, no puedo comer? ¿Acaso están practicando conmigo cómo le van a hacer cuando yo sea tío?

Donnie: ¡Mejor lárgate Mikey! –dice señalando la puerta.

Abril: Vuelves a hacer insinuaciones así, y no respondo Mikey…

Mikey: ¡Ah, controla a tu novia Donnie! ¡Mejor me voy, buenas noches! –dice corriendo por su vida de regreso a su habitación, tragándose su pizza.

Abril: No soporto que tus hermanos hagan esto Donnie.

Donnie: Ya cálmate ¿quieres? Además, sé que con el tiempo se les pasa; porque a Leo parece que ya se le pasó.

Abril: Sí, está bien, me voy a calmar, no me lo voy a tomar tan en serio. No te preocupes; todo está bien.

Donnie: Está bien, olvidemos que nos molestan y pensemos en nosotros. Aunque… ¿no tienes sueño Abril?

Abril: No, ¿y tú?

Donnie: No. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

(**N/A**: Hay me dicen en sus reviews si quieren que incluya a Irma Lagenstein en la historia, o si no la incluyo, y si la pongo de pareja con Mikey, o no; así como adolescente y amiga de Abril)

Abril: No sé… Ya que los chicos están de insistentes que quieren ser tíos, aunque sea de broma, ¿qué piensas? ¿Quisieras ser padre?

Donnie: Pues… sí; pero no ahora.

Abril: Claro que ahora no; tal vez en diez años.

Donnie: Sí, tienes que ser la madre de mis hijos.

Abril: ¿Cuántos quieres?

Donnie: Aaahhh…

Abril: ¿Niño o niña?

Donnie: Aaahhh…

Abril: ¿Cómo quieres que se llamen?

Donnie: No sé, no sé nada por ahora. No tengo la menor idea; simplemente sé que ahora somos novios y nada más. Pero te prometo que en diez años te contesto.

Abril: Está bien, sé que ahora no es el momento de hacer este tipo de preguntas. Sólo sé que te amo.

Donnie: Y yo a ti.

Abril: Pues… ¿de qué más quisieras hablar?

Donnie: Hay algo que yo sí que me pregunto.

Abril: ¿Qué?

Donnie: ¿Qué es lo que Mely nos quiere mostrar?

Abril: Mmmmm, buena pregunta. De ella se puede esperar lo que sea. Como ya sabes, le gusta lo mismo que a ti: eso de investigar, y la ciencia y todo eso.

Donnie: Pues sí. ¿Tendrá su propia computadora?

Abril: Claro que tiene, ¿no recuerdas que lo dijo?

Donnie: Ah sí.

Abril: Acuéstate ¿sí?

Donnie: ¿Así? –dice quedando acostado en el colchón y extendiendo su brazo.

Abril: Así.

Donnie: ¿Para qué?

Abril: Es que… quiero estar un rato así –dice acostándose a la par de Donnie y recostando su cabeza en el brazo de Donnie.

Donnie: ¿Qué tanto tiempo estarás así?

Abril: Mmmmm, no sé –dice abrazándolo –sólo es cuestión de no hacer "eso" o Mely nos dará una buena regañada.

Donnie: Igual, jamás lo haría si tú no quieres. Además, no estamos listos.

Abril: Es verdad. Pero… cuando seamos mayores… pasará.

Donnie solamente le da una sonrisa y le da un beso en su mejilla y la abraza más, pensando en todo lo que implicaría hacer "eso", y que lo mejor sería esperar un buen tiempo, y que por ahora, debían ser solamente novios.

Donnie: En un futuro Abril.

Abril: Sí… -dice mientras suspira –Pero eso no impide que te de un beso.

Donnie: Claro que no –dice besándola.

Es un beso muy apasionado. Pero luego Abril se queja.

Abril: ¡Donnie! –dice apártandose un poco de él.

Donnie: ¿Qué?

Abril: ¡Se supone que me estás besando, no mordiendo!

Donnie: Perdón –dice un poquito apenado.

Abril: Se ve que no tienes mucha experiencia, pero eso lo arreglamos ahora. No existe un manual para dar el beso perfecto, pero en una revista hay al menos tres reglas: Uno, no dejes los ojos abiertos. Dos, cuida tu higiene oral, y tres y la que viene al caso, ¡no muerdas!

Donnie: Bien, entendido.

Abril: Irás aprendiendo…

Así siguen conversando, luego besándose, luego mirándose las caras con alegría, luego conversando otra vez, etc.

Donnie: Abril…

Abril: ¿Sí?

Donnie: ¿Te molesta si me duermo ya? Estoy algo cansado.

Abril: Claro que no, de seguro que estás exahusto. Buenas noches –dice dándole un beso en su mejilla, y subiendo de nuevo a la cama.

Donnie: Buenas noches –dice con sus últimas fuerzas, porque de inmediato se queda dormido.

Abril: Buenas noches Donnie –dice susurrando, y quedándose dormida también.

Al día siguiente, todos van directo a la cocina, incluyendo a Splinter, quien desea saber qué fue lo que les ocurrió anoche a todos. Eran como las ocho de la mañana.

(N/A: Hice que se levantaran algo tarde jajaja).

Splinter: ¿Cómo les fue anoche hijos míos? ¿Qué ocurrió con Melina?

Leo: Pues Sensei… no hubieras querido estar ahí.

Donnie: Es que Mely…

Abril: … Perdió a sus padres.

Splinter: ¿Quieren decir que…?

Raph: Sí Sensei. Sus padres murieron.

Splinter: No… -dice en un suspiro-. ¿Cómo estaba ella?

Mikey: ¿Tú cómo esperabas que estuviera Sensei?

Splinter: Sí, sí, me lo imagino.

Abril: Estaba tan triste. Bueno, sus padres no le prestaban atención ni nada, pero… perderlos… debió… ser horrible.

Leo: Eran su única familia. No tiene tíos, ni abuelos, ni hermanos ni a nadie.

Splinter: ¿Y dónde está ella?

Donnie: Ahora, de camino a Miami, a darles sepultura.

Splinter: Pero si no tiene familia, ¿quién estará con ella allá?

Abril: De seguro que ejecutivos y compañeros de trabajo de sus padres. Los señores Kwanson tenían un empleo de ejecutivos en una empresa de préstamos o algo así, y me imagino que todos los de su oficina estarán allá.

Splinter: Esto me recuerda a cuando perdí… a… mi familia –dice algo nostálgico-. ¿Qué hará después de todo esto que ha pasado? ¿Qué será de Melina?

Raph: Pues tiene todo bajo control al parecer…

Splinter: ¿A qué te refieres Raphael?

Raph: Bien, dijo algo de que sus padres le dejaron cinco millones de dólares…

Mikey: Y que su abogado hizo unos arreglos y un montón de papeleo, y ahora ella es como cualquier ciudadana…

Leo: Es una adulta ahora. La declararon adulta a sus quince años.

Splinter: Entonces quiere decir que ella vive como una adulta y ciudadana cualquiera, se hace cargo de su propia vida, y no necesita tutor.

Donnie: Pues al no tener familia, así es Sensei. Exactamente así. Dijo que administró muy bien el dinero, y que al menos le alcanzará para vivir cinco años después de la universidad sin necesidad de trabajar.

Abril: Pues sí. Cinco millones de dólares es mucho dinero, y ella no es ninguna tonta. Lo administró tan bien, que hasta le alcanza para darse lujos de vez en cuando. Hará reparaciones en la casa que le dejaron, que es donde ella vive, porque también se la dejaron a su nombre; le dará mantenimiento a su motocicleta, comprará libros y tratará de retomar su vida. Tomó todo esto con mucho dolor, pero muy maduramente.

Raph: Bueno Abril, recuerda que además dijo que tenía algo que cumplir.

Abril: ¿Ah sí? Ah sí, ahora lo recuerdo.

Leo: ¿La promesa que hizo?

Splinter: ¿De qué promesa hablan ustedes?

Leo: Pues verás Sensei…

Y así le contaron todo a su maestro. Todo sobre la vida que Melina había decidido llevar: la promesa que había hecho con los Hamato.

Abril: Y dijo esto Sensei: "QUIERO ser parte de su familia, y que ustedes sean mi familia ahora. QUIERO detener a los Krang y a su invasión. QUIERO evitar que Destructor o el clan del pie les hagan daño. QUIERO protegerlos a ustedes cinco, y a Sensei. No pude hacer nada para proteger a mis padres y evitar que esto pasara, y no cometeré el mismo error con ustedes. Son mi familia ahora chicos; no me dejen ahora que más los necesito"

Splinter: Qué chica tan valiente… ¿Melina realmente se atreve a correr el riesgo de ser perseguida por nuestros enemigos?

Leo: Sí Sensei. Y con esta, es como la tercera vez que nos dice muy seria y segura de sí misma esta promesa.

Donnie: Claro que, para ella, ya somos como sus hermanos, y obviamente nos quiere.

Splinter: Ah, está bien. Esa niña se ha quedado sin padres, y si ha confiado en nosotros, es nuestro deber recibirla en nuestra pequeña familia. Además, cuando me la presentaron, ella, como Abril, me han recordado… a… mi hija.

Leo: A Miwa…

Splinter: Sí Leonardo. He notado desde que la trajeron, que Melina es una buena niña, y que, podría ser parte de nuestra familia. Esa es otra razón por la que decidí entrenarla.

Raph: Bueno Sensei, ella es una judoka, y sabe cuidarse muy bien a sí misma.

Splinter: Así es. Lo único que le falta es aprender a dominar un arma.

Abril: ¿Sólo eso?

Splinter: Sí.

Abril: Wow, qué dicha; mientras que yo tengo mucho qué aprender.

Leo: Sí, algún día aprenderás. Lo que importa es que… también quiere acompañarnos al patrullaje nocturno Sensei.

Sensei: ¿Ah sí? Bien, como ya todos lo hemos dicho, sabe cuidarse sola. Pero eso no significa que deban perderla de vista. ¿Está bien?

Todos: Hai Sensei.

Entonces todos terminaron de desayunar, y fueron a entrenar, y luego cada quien a lo suyo.

Mikey: ¿Creen que cuando vayamos a ver a Mely, esté ya más tranquila? ¿No la veremos llorar de nuevo? Porque no quiero verla llorar.

Leo: Esperemos que no. Sería muy triste verla llorar.

Abril: Dímelo a mí. Al menos yo sé que mi padre está ahí, y que lo podremos rescatar, pero Mely… ya no volverá a ver a sus padres.

Raph: ¿Creen que sea una buena idea que vaya con nosotros a vigilar la ciudad?

Donnie: ¿Por qué no? Es ruda, valiente, puede cuidarse sola y la tenemos de nuestro lado. ¿No es lo que necesitábamos?

Leo: Buen punto. Pero recuerden: también hay que protegerla, y tener amistad con ella.

Abril: Además, si conozco a Mely, sé que una de sus características es ser testaruda.

Todos: Claro.

Donnie: A propósito, Abril, ¿puedo preguntarte algo sobre Mely?

Abril: Sí.

Donnie: ¿Recuerdas que nos contaste que cuando eran pequeñas, un tal Peter le hizo una broma muy pesada?

Abril: Ah, sí. Ese Peter… nunca me cayó bien.

Donnie: ¿Qué broma fue? ¿Tan mala fue?

Abril: Pues, fue algo así como esto: estábamos celebrando nuestro último día de clases, y la maestra nos dio un pedazo de pastel a cada uno. A propósito que estaba muy rico, era de chocolate: uno de los favoritos de Mely. Pero Peter, bueno… era como el bravucón.

Leo: ¿Qué hizo ese tonto?

Abril: Eran dos semanas antes de nuestro fin del kínder, y recuerdo que Peter dijo exactamente esto, cuando estaba en el salón solo con ella: "Hola Mely. Dame lo que tienes ahora".

Raph: ¿A qué se refería?

Abril: Al dinero que ella llevaba para su merienda.

Mikey: ¿Qué hizo Mely?

Abril: Dijo "No. Tú traes el tuyo. ¿En serio le harías eso a una niña? Se lo has hecho a todos nuestros compañeros varones. ¿No te da vergüenza quitarle el dinero a una niña?".

Donnie: ¿Y cómo lo tomó Peter?

Abril: Le siguió insistiendo, y creo que le intentó quitar la bolsita en donde ella tenía su dinero.

Leo: ¿Y lo hizo?

Abril: No. Mely desde pequeña ha tratado de defenderse, le pisó el pie, salió corriendo y fue a decirle a la maestra.

Mikey: ¿Y qué más pasó?

Abril: Castigaron a Peter. No le dijeron a sus padres, pero lo dejaron sin descanso dos días, y lo mandaron a la oficina de la directora. Pero en cuanto vio a Mely…

Raph: ¿Qué hizo ese estúpido?

Abril: Yo estaba con Mely jugando con cubitos; bueno teníamos ocho años y éramos pequeñas, así que eso jugábamos… Bueno el punto es que le dijo "esta me las pagas. Lamentarás esto Mely, y espero que tú no interfieras Abrilcita". ¿Pueden creerlo? Él tenía ocho años y estaba haciendo papel de chico malo.

Donnie: ¿Y te amenazó a ti también? ¡Qué grosero!

Abril: Ninguna de las dos creímos que realmente cumpliría su amenaza… hasta… ese día. La broma fue que estábamos comiendo nuestro pastel de chocolate, fuimos por un poco de jugo de manzana y dejamos nuestro postre ahí en la mesa; cuando volvimos, comí mi pastel y no hubo nada fuera de lo normal, pero Mely reaccionó igual que cuando Mikey la hizo comer el jalapeño.

Mikey: ¿Quieres decir que…?

Abril: Sí… Puso en el pastel de Mely jalapeño en polvo, y ella empezó a ponerse roja; igualita a cuando estábamos jugando ayer. Todos se burlaron y me dijo justo lo que les había dicho antes sobre que nos despedimos y que luego su madre se la llevó.

Raph: Pues qué mal por ella. Es por eso que cuesta que confíe en la gente.

Abril: Sí. Pareciera que sigue traumada con lo mismo. Pero lo oculta muy bien; da a entender que no pasa nada. Bien, dejando un poco el tema… ¿Qué hora es?

Donnie: Las cinco con cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Leo: Hora de ir con Mely. ¡Vámonos!

Entonces todos parten a la casa de su amiga.

Ya en la puerta de la casa de Mely…

Abril fue por su cuenta a tocar el timbre, mientras las tortugas estaban escondidas, ya que todavía había algo de claridad y unas cuantas personas.

Abril: ¡Hola Mely!

Mely: ¡Hola Abril! Y… ¿las tortugas?

Abril: Están escondidas, no pueden entrar aquí por la puerta, hay personas aún.

Mely: Diles que vayan a la ventana de atrás; la voy a abrir y ahí nadie los va a ver. Después entras tú.

Abril: Ok.

Entonces Mely abre la ventana de atrás de su casa.

Mely: ¡Chicos, entren!

Los chicos mutantes entran, y luego Mely cierra la ventana, Abril entra y cierra la puerta. Mely cierra todas las puertas y ventanas de su casa, cierra las cortinas y deja todo de manera que ninguna persona los vea. Luego enciende las luces, porque estaba algo oscuro.

Abril: Y… ¿cómo estás? ¿Ya más tranquila?

Mely: Sí. Ya… lloré en su tumba lo suficiente. Nunca me dejará de doler que se hayan ido, pero… es momento de continuar. Es hora de retomar mi vida, y empezaré… ahora.

Leo: Recuerda que siempre podrás contar con nosotros.

Mely: Gracias chicos. Pero… como dije, empezaré ahora a retomar mi vida.

Donnie: ¿Qué querías mostrarnos?

Mely: La verdad… no lo sé.

Raph: ¿Cómo que no sabes?

Mely: Es que hay tanto que quisiera mostrarles. Pero iniciaré con esto –dice guiándolos a una habitación muy escondida.

Mikey: ¿Qué es eso? –señalando lo que al parecer era una caja de metal.

Mely: Es mi caja fuerte. Le coloqué un sistema de seguridad que yo inventé. Sólo puedes abrir la caja si escribes la contraseña correcta.

Todos: Wow.

Mely: Genial, ¿no? Les daré la clave.

Donnie: ¿Y por qué nos das la clave de tu caja fuerte?

Mely: Porque son objetos que valoro mucho. Además, son cosas que nos pueden servir; hay información del Krang que he investigado, o cosas de espías, o cualquier cosa que nos pueda servir para lo que sea. Así si yo no estoy y necesitan algo de aquí, saben la clave y toman lo que gusten, ¿ok?

Todos: Ok.

Mely: Bien, presten mucha atención. Voy a escribir la clave ahora.

Entonces escribe la clave y todos la observan con mucha atención. Luego, se ven las caras extrañados.

Leo: ¿Tu clave secreta es "Leche de Pavo"?

Raph: Ni siquiera a Mikey se le ocurre una estupidez así.

Mikey: Sí, sí, ni siquiera a mí se me ocurre una… ¡Oye!

Donnie: Eso ni siquiera tiene lógica.

Abril: Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Cuándo has visto que un pavo produzca leche?

Leo: Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido.

Mely: Exacto. Esa frase es tan estúpida, que a ningún intruso, ladrón o tipo malo se le ocurriría usarla para abrir la caja fuerte. ¿Ahora entienden por qué?

Todos: Bueno, así sí.

Mely: Bien, estas son mis cosas. ¡Tadá! Aunque… hay algo que quiero mostrarles.

Abril: ¿De qué se trata?

Mely: ¿Te acuerdas que de pequeñas me tenían prohibido entrar al sótano de mi antigua casa?

Abril: Sí. ¿Y eso qué?

Mely: Bien, en esta nueva casa también me lo prohibieron, y como ahora es MI casa y aquí se hace lo que yo ordeno, decidí, que… ¡entremos al sótano!

Mikey: ¡Sí!

Donnie: De todas formas, algún día tenías que entrar ahí, porque debes conocer todos los rincones de TU casa.

Mely: Además, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Que nos salga un monstruo del armario que quiera comerse nuestras entrañas y luego quiera dominar el mundo?

Mikey: ¡Claro que no!

Mely: Bien, sin más… ¡Entremos! –dice llevando a todos al sótano.

Entonces todos entran al sótano.

**Aquí queda el cap nueve.**

**Bien, quisiera aprovechar, para hablar un poco y brevemente sobre mi opinión de la quinta tortuga, venus de milo. Espero que me den su opinión también:**

**A mí en lo personal, me caería bien que Venus regresara a la serie de Nick. Lo que quisiera es esto. Lo que pasa es que en la serie en la que ella salía, "the next mutation" ahí al parecer las tortugas tienen diecisiete años, y ella no es kunoichi sino que shinobi, una especie de maga, bruja o no sé. Fue criada por un brujo shinobi, quien era el encargado de proteger el mundo de una especie de señor dragón o no sé, bien, él muere, y le dice a venus su pasado y que debe viajar a América, a seguir protegiendo al mundo de la magia oscura de ese dragón. Ahí se encuentra con las tortugas y sana a splinter porque cayó enfermo. Cuando van de picnic ella lleva de regreso una estatua de la escultura Venus de Milo, y eso fue lo que le dio su apodo, porque su verdadero nombre es Mei Pieh Chi (algo así). El hecho de que la serie tratara de magia, tipo power rangers, fue en mi opinión lo que hizo que venus no agradara al público. Además, the next mutation fue una de las pocas en donde se descartaba el hecho de que las tortugas fueran parientes de sangre (en la de Nick creo que sí lo son), y al no ser hermanos biológicos, ni venus criada con sus hermanos, agregó romance a la historia, en especial una relación entre venus y Raph; o Venus y Leo… Tal vez eso tampoco agradó al público, y por eso no la quieren.**

**Mi opinión: Que regrese Venus, con el mismo rollo de que fue separada de sus hermanos, pero en lugar de entrenar como shinobi, que entrene artes marciales, y que regrese con sus hermanos, y que todos se quieran como hermanos biológicos que son. Ningún tipo de relación amorosa con los hermanos que ella tiene desde el día de su mutación.**

**Bien, sin más… ¡Esperen el cap 10!**


	10. Chapter 10: La misión

**Chapter 10: La misión**

**¡Hola chicos!**

**Este cap es casi el doble de largo que los anteriores, pero muy emocionante :D**

**No hay mucho de descubrir secretos en el sótano…. Lo siento. Pero prometo que al avanzar la historia, pondré el "gran secreto familiar de Mely"… Sólo daré una pista: implica a Brenda Vidal, la madre de Mely… Esperan a ver qué pasa.**

**Ahora a disfrutar!**

Chapter 10: La misión

Mely: Wow, creí que estaría más descuidado. Creí que nadie venía a este sótano.

El sótano estaba ordenado y con nada de polvo.

Mely: Bien, podemos… revisar las cajas.

Entonces todos empiezan a revisar las cajas y sacan lo que más les interesa.

Donnie: ¡Es un microprocesador de partículas subatómicas!

Mely: ¡Déjame ver! –Dice revisando -¡Aquí estaba! Mamá me había dicho que el duende de la tecnología lo había recogido para caridad.

Mikey: ¿El duende de la tecnología?

Mely: Mi mamá me hacía creer que había un duende interesado en la tecnología, pero hace mucho tiempo que no creo en los duendes. Entonces… mamá lo tomó. ¡Creí que era realmente importante! Yo lo inventé… cuando tenía ocho años.

Donnie: Pues es asombroso.

Mely: Pues quédatelo… Llévalo a tu laboratorio y algún día lo probamos ¿Ok?

Donnie: OK.

Abril: ¡Miren esto!

Mely: Wow… ¡la ropa de papá! Aquí está TODA la ropa que usaba mi papá cuando tenía dieciesiete años.

Abril: Y mira… este tipo de vestuario, aún no pasa de moda.

Mely: Esto es interesante… ¡Revisemos!

Leo cogió una especie de sudadero, pero sin capucha: tenía mangas blancas, el resto era de color azul y tenía una letra "L" de color blanco por la parte de atrás. Tenía un zíper, así que se usaba con o sin el zíper. Podía usarse mostrando el pecho.

Raph cogió una chaqueta de cuero con mangas largas, de color negro, y que tenía unos dibujos de flamas y unas calaveras en algunas partes. Además, tenía unos detalles en color rojo. También podía usarse mostrando el pecho.

Mikey cogió un sudadero de color naranja, y que tenía una capucha; tenía mangas de color negro y el resto de color naranja. Tenía unos dibujos de patinetas en los bolsillos del sudadero. Este se metía por arriba de la cabeza, así que no se podía mostrar el pecho.

Donnie no agarraba nada.

Mely: Donnie, toma algo.

Donnie: Es que… me da pena.

Mely: ¡Por favor! Chicos –dice refiriéndose a Leo, Rapa y Mikey –pruébense eso que han agarrado allá en alguna habitación, y regresan… quiero ver cómo les queda. Además, si puedes observar Abril, toda esa ropa… aún tiene etiquetas, así que mi padre nunca la usó. ¡Está nueva!

Los tres: Está bien… ahora volvemos –dicen mientras se van.

Mely: En cuanto a ti Donnie, que no te de pena.

Abril: ¡Mely, mira esto!

Mely: ¡Pruébatelo Donnie! Si quieres… no vayas con tus hermanos. Ve allá atrás –dice señalando unas cajas –y te lo pruebas, y verás que no te debe dar pena.

Donnie: Está bien… dice tomando la ropa.

Al rato volvieron las otras tres tortugas. Ellos tenían puesto lo que habían agarrado.

Mely: ¿Y qué tal les parece?

Leo: Esto sí que va conmigo –dice orgulloso.

Mely: Te ves muy bien. Estás muy guapo.

Mikey: Me siento tan cool –dice observándose en un espejo que había ahí.

Abril: Te ves tan bien, que si tuvieras novia, se desmayaría al verte.

Raph: Pues yo me veo mejor que todos –dice observándose.

Mely: Raph, eso se te vería mejor si bajas el cierre que tiene –dice mientras lo baja.

Raph: Pues, tienes razón. ¡Me veo tan galán!

Leo: ¿Y Donnie?

Mely: Volverá… en algún momento. Donnie… ¿ya estás listo?

Donnie: Ya… ¡Pero no pienso salir de aquí!

Mely: No seas gallina Donnie. ¡Sal!

Donnie: Es que no estoy seguro si me veo bien.

Abril: ¡Por favor Donnie! ¡Sal!

Donnie: Está bien… -dice mientras sale un poco apenado de su escondite.

Abril no puede creer lo que ve.

Abril: ¡Qué bien te ves!

Lo que Donnie llevaba puesto era como una playera de color negro con mangas largas. Era todo de color negro. Pero para darle más vista, se puso encima una camisa color morado oscuro, de mangas cortas, y que tenía unas líneas delgadas de color blanco, que hacían ver unos cuadros. Aunque tenía botones, él no se abotonó la camisa, así que dejaba ver el sudadero negro. Dicha camisa, aunque era nueva, tenía vista de estar gastada; claro que así se veía mucho mejor.

Donnie: Y… ¿qué tal me veo? –dice un poquito avergonzado.

Mely: Abril… ¿Puedo decirle algo lindo a Donnie? –dice aguantando las ganas de abrazar a Donatello.

Abril: Lo que quieras –dice con la mirada puesta en el atuendo de Donatello.

Mely: ¡Eres todo un galán! ¡Aaaahhhhh!

(**N/A**: Aunque Mely no represente mi vida, la tomaré como mi personaje en la historia, así que piensen que soy yo la que estoy ahí, y como Donnie es y será siempre mi favorito, es obvio que enloquezco por cómo se ve XD)

Abril: ¡Aaaahhhh! –grita del entusiasmo.

Raph: Bueno, por Abril lo entiendo… pero Mely… ¿por qué te emocionas así?

Mikey: Sí. ¿Qué hay de nosotros?

Leo: Pareciera que te gusta Donnie.

Mely: ¿A mí? ¿Que me guste Donnie? ¡Nooooo! ¡Claro que no! Pero es un galán de primera.

Abril: Oye, sólo yo le digo así a Donnie.

Mely: No te enojes, de todas formas te pedí permiso para decirle algo lindo ¿o no?

Leo, Mikey y Rapa: ¿Y nosotros qué, somos una pared?

Mely: Claro que no. Ustedes también se ven muy bien… aunque…

Abril: ¿Qué?

Mely: Creo que hay algo que los hará verse mejor –dice revisando una caja -¡Ajá, aquí está! Ponte esto, y tú esto…

Mely le dio a cada tortuga algo que complementaba su atuendo. A Mikey le dio una gorra de color negro, se la colocó con la visera (Parte de ala que tienen por delante las gorras y otras prendas semejantes, para resguardar la vista) para atrás, así que Mikey lucía como todo un rapero.

A Donnie le dio unos lentes oscuros, como esos de los motoristas.

A Leo le dio una gorra también, una de color azul que tenía el dibujo de una pelota de béisbol, sólo que la visera la colocó para enfrente.

A Raph le dio un reloj. No era fino, pero funcionaba, y era de cuero, al igual que su chaqueta.

Mely: ¿Y qué tal se ven ahora Abril?

Abril: Ah, pues, ahora sí que se ven bien, en especial tú –dice corriendo hacia Donnie y haciendo que éste la abrace.

Mely: ¿Verdad que sí? Pueden quedarse con la ropa.

Los cuatro: ¿De verdad?

Mely: Claro. Toda la ropa que estaba aquí, era de mi papá, pero nunca la usó y no sé por qué. Consideren todo esto, un regalo de mi parte.

Los cuatro: ¡Gracias!

Mely: Bien, pero debemos continuar con la misión llamada "revisemos el sótano".

Entonces siguieron buscando algo interesante en el sótano.

Leo: ¡Miren esto!

Todos: ¿Qué?

Leo: Un álbum de fotografías.

Mely: Déjame ver –dice tomando el álbum.

Abril: ¿Quiénes son?

Mely: Mi mamá y mi papá cuando tenían quince años.

Rapa: Wow.

Mely: Es divertido, porque creo que ahí están cumpliendo un mes de novios. Mi papá me contó que para conquistar a mi mamá, tuvo que llevarle serenata –dice riéndose.

Donnie: Qué bien que no tuve que hacer eso.

Abril: Me hubiera aburrido, creo.

Mely: Es que la música de antes era un poquito más aburrida.

Raph: ¡Miren esto chicos!

Mely: Una grabadora… ¡Y funciona! ¿Saben qué significa?

Leo: ¿Qué?

Mely: ¡Esto! –dice conectando una memoria USB en el aparato, y conectándolo.

Abril: ¡Amo esa canción!

Mely: ¡Yo también!

(N/A: Canción: Limbo. Autor: Daddy Yankee. La letra no es exacta; así la escucho yo, así que no aseguro que el cantante diga así. Muchos recordarán esa canción, así que para que sea más divertido, escuchen la canción)

_Masivo…_

_Vamos cógele, limbo, cintura rodilla al piso_

_Baja y pasa el limbo…_

_Vamos cógele, limbo, cintura rodilla al piso_

_Baja y pasa el limbo…_

_¡Limbo!_

_Vamos cógele, limbo, cintura rodilla al piso_

_Baja y pasa el limbo…_

_Vamos cógele, limbo, cintura rodilla al piso_

_Baja y pasa el limbo…_

_¡Limbo!_

_Esto está como ron botran_

_Como paq como parrundear_

_Al pasarla caliente_

_Con toda mi gente_

_Nos favorece el sol, tu bronceado y el calor…_

_No puede estar mejor_

_Zum zum… ¡zumba!_

_Esto está como ron botran_

_Como paq como parrundear_

_Al bailarlo caliente_

_Qué palidecente…_

_Nos favorece el sol, tu bronceado y el calor…_

_No puede estar mejor_

_Zum zum… ¡zumba!_

_Súbela, bájala y vuela abajo pásala_

_Azótala, muévela y muévela…_

Mely: ¿Quién quiere dar una bailadita? –dice empezando a bailar.

Todos: ¡YO!

Abril: Ven aquí Donnie –dice cogiéndolo y haciendo que baile con ella.

Mikey: ¡Ahora verán de qué estoy hecho! –dice dando unos pasos muy originales.

Raph: Yo te gano –dice bailando también.

Leo: ¡En tus sueños! –dice bailando también.

_Bailando así es que me gusta_

_La cintura el ritmo se ajusta_

_Que me tiene loco tanta soltura_

_Ese movimiento es una dulzura_

_No importa la palmera_

_Se formó y se va pa afuera_

_Ha llegado todo el que quiera_

_No nos pare ahora_

_Oh eh oh_

_Mano arriba no la dejes caer_

_Oh eh oh_

_Seguiremos hasta el amanecer_

Abril: ¿Te diviertes Donnie?

Donnie: ¡Claro! –dice bailando con ella.

Donatello bailaba de una manera muy divertida. En cuanto a Abril, tomó a Donnie de los brazos y con ellos rodeó su cintura, pero ella estaba de espaldas, así que la tortuga mutante la tenía abrazada del vientre, y los dos veían para enfrente. Entonces Donnie y Abril bailaban como pareja de baile romántico, pero de una manera más graciosa, romántica y moderna. Era como romántico-hip hop.

Abril: ¿Te gusta como bailo? –dice de manera un poquito sensual.

Donnie: Claro hermosa –le susurra mientras le sonríe pícaramente y le da un beso muy cerca de los labios.

Leo: Bien hecho pareja, pero ¿no creen que es demasiado espectáculo?

Ni Donatello ni Abril le prestaron atención.

Donnie y Abril: Perdón Leo, ¿decías? –dicen bastante distraídos mientras bailaban muy pegados y abrazados.

Leo: Na, olvídenlo.

Mely: Mientras tanto, ¡Ahí les voy! –dice dando piruetas.

Raph: ¡Nadie me gana!

Mikey: ¡Yo soy el mejor!

_Esto está como ron botran_

_Como paq como parrundear_

_Al bailarlo caliente_

_Qué palidecente…_

_Nos favorece el sol, tu bronceado y el calor…_

_No puede estar mejor_

_Zum zum… ¡zumba!_

_Ma, ma, masivo_

_Ma, ma, masivo_

_Ma, ma, masivo_

_Da, da, Daddy Yankee_

_Ma, ma, masivo_

_Ma, ma, masivo_

_Ma, ma, masivo_

_Daddy Yankee…_

Todos: ¡Viva!

Mely: Voy a dejar puesta algo de música, y mientras seguimos revisando el sótano ¿ok?

Todos: Bien.

Entonces seguían revisando el sótano, mientras que a alguno de ellos se le ocurría tararear la canción que estaba sonando, o bailar un poquito.

Donnie: Mely, ¿es cierto que un tal Peter te hizo una broma pesada porque no quisiste darle el dinero de tu almuerzo?

Mely: ¿Abril les contó?

Abril: Sí –dice un poquito apenada.

Mely: No me molesta que les hayas dicho. Y sí, es cierto. Peter fue malo conmigo.

Leo: Pues cualquiera que te moleste, nos avisas.

Mely: Entendido. Wow… sabía que a mis padres les gustaban las cosas de acción, armas y todo eso que sale en las películas, pero nunca creí esto…

Diciendo esto, encuentra una caja, en la que hay todo tipo de armamento: pistolas, cuchillos y otras cosas.

Raph: Mira esto –dice sacando un cuchillo

Leo: Ninguna de estas pistolas está cargada –dice revisando unas cuantas armas.

Mely: Tal vez por eso no me dejaban entrar al sótano. Bien, hay más cosas para que usemos.

Donnie: ¿Nos las prestarías?

Mely: Todo lo que necesiten. Tengo una idea: tomen esa aspiradora y me ayudan a limpiar un poco. Yo volveré en unos diez minutos.

Abril: Bien –dice tomando la aspiradora.

Y así los mutantes y la pelirroja empiezan a limpiar y a ordenar todas las cajas. Al rato, vuelve Mely.

Mely: Wow, en serio que me han ayudado a dejar esto como nuevo.

Leo: Nada que algo de trabajo en equipo no pueda resolver.

Mikey: ¿Qué fuiste a hacer Mely?

Mely: Vengan conmigo.

Entonces todos se van a otra habitación que había en una de las partes más escondidas de la casa. Entran en el cuarto.

Abril: ¿Tienes una piscina dentro de tu casa?

Mely: ¿Por qué?

Abril: Es que normalmente están afuera, en el patio.

La piscina era bastante grande. Alcanzaba para que cuarenta adolescentes de secundaria hicieran una fiesta.

Mely: Sí, pero mis papás pidieron que la hicieran dentro. Así nadie nos observaba cuando nos metíamos. Está bajo techo, y a la puerta se le puede echar llave, así que podemos usarla. Pero no ahora; algún día, nos arreglamos y usamos la piscina.

Raph: Trato hecho.

Mely: Vengan conmigo.

Entonces salen, suben las escaleras y se dirigen a otra habitación.

Mely: Y esta, es la habitación de huéspedes.

Dicha habitación era muy grande, y tenía dos camas, pero se podían acomodar más, hasta seis camas.

Mikey: Qué grande es.

Mely: Vamos a mi cuarto de estudios; está cerca del sótano, en un lugar muy escondido.

Entonces se dirigen al cuarto mencionado. Estaba pintado de color blanco, con carteles con todo tipo de temas, como el cuerpo humano, las tablas de multiplicar, el abecedario, la cadena alimenticia, esqueletos de dinosaurios y otras cosas. Además, habían objetos de química, muchos libros de ciencias, matemáticas, español, historia, geografía, arte, etc.

Mely: Aquí vengo cuando debo hacer la tarea. Tengo mis libros, mis implementos científicos y mi computadora portátil la guardo aquí normalmente.

Donnie: Esto está de lujo –dice observando todo.

Mely: ¿Te gusta? Es muy tranquilo cuando necesitas concentrarte en tus trabajos. Pero no nos quedemos aquí; vayamos a mi cuarto de juegos.

Raph: ¿Cuarto de juegos?

Mely: ¿Sonó muy infantil verdad? Lo usaba cuando era pequeña. Ahora, guardo cosas que de seguro les interesarán.

Leo: No tenemos nada qué perder.

Mely: Entonces vamos.

Entonces llegan al cuarto de juegos, que estaba a la par del de estudios.

Mikey: ¡Esto es un paraíso!

El cuarto estaba pintado de color lila, con carteles de guitarras, flores, mariposas y un póster de color morado con las letras "BFF" de color blanco. Además, tenía una foto enmarcada de Abril y Mely cuando asistían al kínder. En la habitación había una consola de videojuegos, unos cómics, equipo de sonido, una televisión, un DVD, una radio y muchas otras cosas de adolescentes. Además, había unos sillones pequeños (N/A: como esos que salen en el estudio de ¡Carly). Era todo un lujo para cualquier chico o chica de dieciséis años.

Mely: ¿Qué tal?

Mikey: Tienes de todo aquí –dice observando la consola de videojuegos.

Raph: ¡Sí que te gustan los cómics! –dice tomando unos.

Donnie: ¡Esta televisión es enorme! –dice tratando de encenderla.

Leo: Estos sillones sí que son cómodos –dice sentándose en uno.

Abril: ¡Mira, éramos nosotras cuando pequeñas! –dice observando la foto.

Mely: Si creían que sus habitaciones eran asombrosas, este es todo un santuario para adolescentes –dice orgullosa.

Leo: Tu casa sí que está llena de sorpresas.

Mely: Podría remodelarla. ¡Ah, ya sé!

Abril: ¿Qué?

Mely: ¡Vengan! –dice corriendo hacia las escaleras, buscando otra habitación.

Entonces todos siguen a la morena.

Mely: Miren esto –dice abriendo la puerta.

Donnie: Pero… no hay nada –dice observando en el interior.

La habitación estaba completamente vacía. Era muy grande y espaciosa.

Mely: Exacto. Así que necesito su ayuda. ¿Qué puedo hacer con este cuarto? ¿En qué lo convierto?

Abril: ¡Una habitación donde guardar la ropa!

Donnie: ¡Un laboratorio!

Leo: ¡Una sala de combate!

Raph: ¡Un cuarto de box!

Mikey: ¡No tengo ni idea!

Mely: O aún mejor –dice muy misteriosa y observando.

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Mely: Una… ¡sala de amistad!

Raph: ¿Una sala de qué?

Mely: Miren, es sencillo. Esta habitación no fue usada nunca porque estaba muy escondida a la vista de cualquier persona. Es perfecta para que la volvamos como un club, o escondite, o algo así.

Abril: Te refieres a…

Leo: ¡Una sala de operaciones!

Mely: ¡Sí! Podemos guardar de todo: armas, computadoras, equipo… Es decir, podríamos usarlo para que vayan a sus misiones chicos. Y yo desde aquí les ayudaría, porque bueno, soy buenísima para hackear computadoras y sistemas. De todas formas, podemos decorarla con pósters, o traer una televisión vieja que tengo por ahí, mi computadora; o traer la consola de videojuegos. O podemos usar la sala también para ver películas. ¡O lo que se nos ocurra! ¡Podemos usarla como queramos!

Leo: ¿Estás segura?

Mely: Es preferible a dejarla completamente vacía, ¿no crees?

Donnie: Pues a mí me parece una gran idea.

Raph: Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Mikey: ¡Asombroso!

Abril: Pues yo te apoyo.

Leo: Muy bien. ¡Hagámoslo!

Mely: ¡Manos a la obra!

Leo: Pero no ahora.

Mely: ¿Por qué?

Leo: Ya son las ocho, y debemos irnos al patrullaje nocturno.

Mely: ¿De verdad? –dice observando la hora –Cielos, entonces, ¡Vamos a la misión!

Todos: ¡Viva!

Abril: ¿Y yo qué hago?

Leo: Quedamos en que debías volver a la alcantarilla.

Abril: No quiero irme.

Leo: ¡Es una orden!

Abril: ¡Pues no eres mi jefe!

Donnie: Abril, Leo tiene razón.

Mely: Tengo una idea, no peleen por favor.

Raph: ¿Qué sugieres?

Mely: Ayer, después de que se fueron, instalé un programa de seguridad en mi casa, que controlo con esto –dice sacando un reloj de su bolsillo –Vigila todo: habitaciones, corredor, la piscina, todo. Son detectores de intrusos y muchas cámaras.

Mikey: ¿Y por qué instalaste todo eso?

Mely: Que sea una judoka que puede cuidarse sola, no quiere decir que no sea precavida.

Donnie: ¿Cuál es tu punto?

Mely: Que nos vayamos a patear traseros de villanos, activo el sistema de seguridad y Abril que se quede.

Abril: ¡Es una gran idea! Puedo quedarme a remodelar nuestro "cuartel de operaciones".

Raph: ¿Qué opinas jefe?

Leo: Pues, si no corres riesgos…

Abril: No correré riesgos, lo prometo.

Mely: Nada le va a pasar; no se preocupen.

Leo: Entonces… está bien.

Abril: Se sorprenderán con lo que haré de esta habitación.

Mely: Revisa todo: el sótano, todas las habitaciones, la cocina, el cuarto de juegos… Revisa lo que quieras, y convierte este cuarto sin vida en lo mejor que tengamos.

Abril: Muy bien.

Donnie: Antes de irnos, deberíamos dejar nuestra ropa, porque la podríamos dañar ahora que vayamos.

Mely: Entonces pueden dejarla aquí, y al rato se la llevan.

Entonces las tortugas se quitan sus diferentes prendas de vestir, se las dan a Abril para que se las guarde.

Leo: ¡Vámonos!

Entonces Leo, Mikey y Raph se adelantan.

Donnie: ¿Estarás bien?

Abril: Tú tranquilo.

Mely: Bien, el sistema está activado. Ten cuidado Abril; o Donnie me va a matar.

Abril: Estaré bien.

Mely: Vamos Donnie.

Entonces el genio y la morena salen, y Abril empieza a remodelar la habitación.

Cuando ya todos están afuera, empieza la operación "patrullaje nocturno"

Leo: ¡Vamos!

Corren y corren. Mely pudo haber ido en su motocicleta, pero decidió seguir a los mutantes a pie.

Mely: ¿Esos son los Krangs?

Donnie: Así es. Son seres de otra dimensión, que planean algo grande.

Mely: Pues lástima por ustedes Krang, porque será una verdadera pena para ustedes que una niña les patee el trasero –dice lanzándose a la batalla.

Leo: ¡Oye, espéranos!

Krang: Krang, contraataca con la forma de vida conocida como no buena…

Mely: Hay, lo siento, olvidé presentarme: llámenme "chica" –dice sarcásticamente.

Mikey: ¿Qué no te llamas Melina?

Mely: Cierra la bocota, no pueden saber mi nombre.

Krang: Pues Krang le informa a la conocida como Melina que no puede estropear el Krang que es el plan de Krang…

Mely: ¿Son así de molestos? ¡Qué fastidiosos!

Raph: Cuando hablan así, sólo me dan ganas de sacarles el cerebro de juguete que tienen –dice sacando sus sais.

Leo: Mely; debes tener cuidado.

Mely: Más bien, ellos deben tener cuidado –dice dando volteretas y tomando a un Krang de la cabeza.

Mikey: ¡Es muy ruda!

Donnie: ¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Estuvo empatada conmigo en verdad o reto!

Mely: ¿Van a quedarse ahí como nenas charlando? ¡Hay que patear traseros robóticos!

Leo: Sí, contraataquen –dice atacando a los robots con sus katanas.

Raph: ¡Más robots!

Mely: Pues mis puños piden más… -dice dando una "patada voladora".

Leo: ¡Mely!

Mely no se dio cuenta, pero un robot la sacó de la batalla con un golpe, y la lleva a otro callejón, con la intención de golpearla.

Donnie: ¡Salvémosla!

Pero en eso, aparecen más robots, quienes los rodean. No tienen salida.

Mikey: ¡Resiste Mely!

Mientras tanto, en el callejón…

Krang: La conocida como Melina no es lo que se conoce como rival para Krang, porque Krang…

Mely: ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer pedazo de chatarra alienígena? –dice esquivándolo.

Pero el Krang la golpea en el estómago.

Mely: ¿Es, lo me-jor que ti-e-nes? –dice adolorida.

Krang: Así es, y Melina no tendrá lo que se conoce como oportunidad para vencer a Krang.

Mely: Lamento decepcionarte –dice dándole una patada en su mano, para quitarle el arma.

Krang: Krang está en lo que se conoce como situación peligrosa.

Mely: Hasta pronto idiota –dice disparando el arma, y entonces sale el extraterrestre.

Krang: (sonidos clásicos del cerebro)

Mely: ¿No te bastó? ¡No te bastó! ¡Aquí tienes más! –dice empezándolo a patear y a dar pisotones, hasta que lo deja moribundo.

Para variar, le da un disparo con el arma que le quitó.

Mely: Eso te enseñará a no meterte con Melina Kwanson –dice intimidante y soplando el humo que salía del arma.

Mientras tanto, las tortugas…

Raph: ¿Qué no van a dejar de salir esos tontos Krangs?

Leo: Eso no me preocupa; me preocupa Mely.

Donnie: Aunque también deberíamos preocuparnos por nosotros.

Entonces llega un Krang, con un cañón. Entonces ellos corren, y llegan a un callejón sin salida, literalmente.

Rapa: ¿Alguna idea?

Leo: ¡Estoy pensando!

Mikey: ¡Nunca creí morir así!

Krang: Esto es lo que se conoce como destrucción de las conocidas como tortugas…

X: ¡Oye Krang! Ten tu regalo de cumpleaños –dice disparando cabal en el cerebro.

Al caer el robot en un botón de la máquina cañón, lo apaga.

Todos: ¡Mely!

Entonces ella sale de su escondite.

Mely: ¿Me extrañaron?

Donnie: ¿Y eso? –dice señalando el arma.

Mely: No sé… el Krang me lo… "obsequió".

Mikey: Eres grandiosa…

Mely: Se los dije chicos: déjenme venir más seguido a esto. ¡Es muy divertido!

Leo: Lamento decirte que no es cuestión de diversión.

Mely: Igual les salvé la vida –dice presumida, pero luego sobándose su estómago.

Donnie: ¿Qué te pasó?

Mely: El precio que pagué por el arma, creo.

Leo: ¿No te duele mucho?

Mely: Estaré bien.

Raph: ¡Chicos!

Leo: ¿Qué pasa?

Raph: ¡El camión del Krang!

Donnie: Van al TCRI –dice mirando su teléfono con GPS.

Mely: ¿Con que al TCRI? Esta noche está cada vez mejor…

Leo: Debemos ir.

Donnie: Será muy tardado a pie.

Raph: ¡Vamos por el Tortumóvil!

Mikey: ¿Y Mely qué? Es que, no sé si ella quepa.

Mely: Me estás diciendo gorda.

Mikey: ¡Nunca te dije eso!

Mely: Pues tal vez debería irme antes de que mi blusa explote –dice molesta.

Leo: Mikey tiene razón. Irías muy incómoda en el tortumóvil.

Mely: Si es eso, tengo la solución. Nos vemos aquí, en diez minutos.

Los cuatro: De acuerdo –dicen dudosos.

Transcurren diez minutos, y ellos llegan con el tortumóvil al lugar acordado.

Donnie: ¿Qué tendrá en mente Mely?

Leo: No lo sé, pero lo que puedo asegurar, es que es una buena peleadora.

Raph: Es muy buena tenerla en el equipo. ¡Al fin tenemos a otra humana de nuestro lado!

Entonces oyen una motocicleta, y ellos solamente se asoman para ver.

X: ¿Leo? ¿Donnie? ¿Mikey? ¿Raph? ¡He vuelto!

Entonces la chica de la motocicleta se quita el casco que lleva.

(**N/A:** No sé si sea motocicleta, o moto, o motoneta, o yo qué sé; pero en sí el vehículo es igual a la moto que usó Karai en el episodio en donde persigue a Abril "Karai's Vendetta" o "la venganza de Karai" en español, y lleva un casco igual, pero de color blanco con rojo; mientras que la moto es negra con azul y morado oscuro)

Mely: Chicos, les presento mi motocicleta. Motocicleta, te presento a los chicos.

Raph: ¡Esa sí que es una motocicleta!

Mely: Era de esperarse Rapa; le hice, unas mejoras.

Donnie: ¡Qué hermoso vehículo!

Mely: ¿Bello no? Es la motocicleta de la que tanto les hablaba. Ahora ustedes van en el tortumóvil, y yo en mi bebé.

Entonces los cuatro mutantes se suben a su vehículo, Mely a su motocicleta, y parten al TCRI.

Mely: Es bastante grande este edificio. Nunca creí que fuera el Krang el que estuviera en tan grande lugar.

Leo: Hay mucho qué esperarse de ellos.

Raph: Lo importante es que descubramos qué traman.

Mikey: No quiero interrumpir, pero, ¿esos son cargamentos de mutágeno?

Todos se asoman a ver la camioneta.

Mikey: ¿Qué planean?

Mely: Lo que sea que planeen, no puede ser bueno.

Donnie: ¡Sh! Escuchen.

Todos se ponen a escuchar lo que dicen los robots.

Krang: Krang, lleva el cargamento de mutágeno, al lugar conocido como muelle, para que se lleve a cabo el plan de krang que debe considerarse el plan de Krang.

Mely: ¡Qué poco intelectuales!

Leo: ¿Al muelle?

Raph: Hay que detener esa camioneta –dice lanzándose a la batalla.

Mely: ¡No! –dice mientras lo toma del brazo –Debemos seguir la camioneta; allá será mejor lugar para interceptarla. Aquí hay demasiados guardias.

Leo: Tiene razón. Si vamos al muelle, descubriremos más sobre el plan. ¡Al tortumóvil!

Cada quien toma su vehículo, y sigue al Krang. Llegan hasta el muelle. Entonces salen muchos Krang, cinco para ser exactos, y toman rumbos distintos en el muelle, llevando una especie de bomba.

Mely: Pero, esta zona la conozco. En estas cajas están almacenados un montón de mariscos: cangrejos, langostas, peces…

Leo: ¿Por qué colocan eso sobre las cajas, si no contienen más que animales?

Donnie: Bueno, a juzgar por la apariencia de esas bombas, tienen mutágeno, y…

Mely: Harán volar las cajas, y cuando entren en contacto con el mutágeno, los animales, pueden mutar. Esos siguen vivos; esto está muy raro. ¿Por qué quieren mutar con seres del mar?

Raph: ¿Pues qué importa el por qué? ¡Hay que detenerlos!

Leo: Tienes razón. Sepárense, así cubriremos más terreno. Lo que hay que hacer es desactivar cada bomba que encuentren.

Mely: A juzgar por lo que vi, son cinco bombas, y nosotros somos cinco; así que en cuanto alguien desactive una, que vaya a ayudar a otro.

Donnie: ¿Qué dices Leo?

Leo: Entonces ese es el plan. En cuanto desactiven una, busquen a alguno para ayudarlo. ¡Ya!

Cada quien toma su camino.

Con Raphael…

Raph: Hola Krang… -dice ensartando su sai en la cabeza del robot.

Raph: Así que así se desactiva una bomba –dice desactivándola –Adiós bobo. De seguro Mikey necesita ayuda; no es muy brillante que digamos.

Con Leonardo…

Leo: Hoy no es tu día Krang –dice partiendo el robot a la mitad con sus katanas, viendo cómo sale el cerebro –Eres repugnante; mejor te doy una lección.

Empieza a darle unas patadas, pero no midió la fuerza, y lo arrojó al mar.

Leo: OOOPPPPSSSS; lo hice muy fuerte. Bien Leo, recuerda cómo Donnie te enseñó a desactivar bombas –dice desactivándola.

Leo: ¿Quién necesitará de mi ayuda? ¡Mely! –dice llendo a buscarla.

Con Donatello…

Krang: Krang no logra descifrar lo que se conoce como código que es el código que debe utilizar Krang para activar la bomba de mutágeno.

X: ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Donnie aparece apuntándole con su bastón bo.

Krang: Krang no necesita ayuda de la conocida como tortuga, porque ahora Krang va a hacer lo que se conoce como destruir a la conocida como tortuga que se hace llamar Donatello…

Donnie: Me da flojera escuchar tu falta de aprendizaje del idioma terrestre. Pero al menos recuerdas mi nombre –dice golpeando al robot con tanta fuerza que lo arroja al mar, al igual que el líder.

Donnie: Vamos a desactivar esto –dice desactivando la bomba.

Con Melina…

Krang: La conocida como no buena…

Mely: ¡En serio deben aprender a hablar bien! –dice golpeando al robot.

Krang: La conocida como no buena no podrá detener el plan de Krang con simples golpes…

Mely: ¿Y quién dijo que lo haré mano a mano? –dice tomando un tubo de hierro enorme que encontró, para golpearlo. Entonces el cerebro sale del robot.

Mely: ¿Qué hago contigo? –dice agarrándolo de los tentáculos. -¿Llevarte de trofeo? ¿Usarte para adornar mi pared? Aún mejor –dice lanzándolo al aire como si fuera futból americano.

Mely: Bien Mely, no por nada te enseñan tecnología en la escuela –dice desactivando la bomba.

X: Veo que pudiste desactivarla sin problemas.

Mely: Donnie; soy Melina Kwanson, esto es muy fácil.

Donnie: ¿Has visto a algún otro?

Mely: No, ¿quién estará teniendo problemas?

X: Al menos yo no –dice apareciendo en la escena.

Donnie y Mely: ¡Leo!

Con Miguel Ángel…

Krang: La conocida como tortuga…

Mikey: Donnie tiene razón; aburre escucharlos –dice atacando con sus nunchakus.

Krang: Pues la tortuga que se hace llamar Miguel Ángel no podrá detener a Krang…

Mikey: Mejor al grano… ¡Booyakasha! –dice golpeando al robot, y viendo cómo el cerebro sale y huye.

X: Veo que no tienes problemas Mikey.

Mikey: ¡Raph!

Raph: En persona. ¿Te ayudo con la bomba?

Mikey: Esto lo haré yo –dice intentando desactivarla.

Raph: Así no es.

Mikey: ¿Crees que es fácil?

Raph: Hasta yo pude hacerlo; y no soy Donnie.

Mikey: Entonces recurriré al plan B.

Raph: ¿Golpear la bomba hasta que se haga pedazos?

Mikey: Me conoces muy bien –dice golpeando la bomba y haciéndola pedazos.

X: Buena manera de hacerlo –dice saltando y apareciendo.

Raph y Mikey: ¡Mely!

Mely: Y no estoy sola –dice mientras aparecen Leo y Donnie.

Leo: ¿Ya acabaron con todas?

Mely: Sí. ¿Donnie?

Donnie: No falta ninguna –dice verificándolo en su T-Phone.

Mikey: ¡Miren!

Entonces lo ven: un barco enorme, con el símbolo del TCRI, llevando cargamentos de mutágeno.

Raph: Hay que detenerlos.

Mikey: ¿Golpeando a todos hasta morir?

Raph: Tú sí me conoces Mikey –dice mientras los dos se van.

Mely: ¡Esperen! Tengo una mejor idea –dice mientras encuentra una bomba que estaba desactivada.

Donnie: Este prototipo es muy fuerte e inestable. Cualquier movimiento podría…

Mely: Exacto –dice mientras se ven las caras, teniendo un plan.

Leo: ¿Ahora por qué se miran así?

Donnie: Como genios que somos, tenemos una idea. Pongamos esto en el barco, la detonamos y todo el mutágeno explotará.

Raph: No es mala idea.

Leo: Pero… ¿quién será el valiente que coloque la bomba en el barco?

Mikey: ¡YO!

Todos: ¡¿Tú?!

Mikey: ¡Sí! Déjenlo en mis manos –dice tomando la bomba y nadando hasta el barco.

Todos observan a Mikey alejarse.

Raph: ¿Creen que fue una buena idea?

Mely: Vamos, confiemos en Mikey. No puede salir mal.

Y en eso…

Todos: ¡Mikey!

Mikey: Sí, ya volví. ¡Yujú!

Donnie: ¿Dónde la colocaste exactamente?

Mikey: En el motor –dice orgulloso.

Raph: ¿Y a ti se te ocurrió eso?

Mikey: Nunca me subestimen hermanos.

Leo: Bien hecho Mikey; pero menos charla y más acción. Donnie…

Donnie: Uno…

Mely: Dos…

Donnie: ¡Tres! –dice activándola y viendo cómo el barco explota.

¡BOOM!

Leo: Caballeros, y dama, ¡misión cumplida!

Mikey: ¡Vengan tres!

Los cuatro chocan sus manos.

Mely: ¿Qué tal cinco dedos más? –dice chocando su mano también.

Mely: Vamos a casa.

Las tortugas entran en el tortumóvil, y la chica se sube a su motocicleta, y van de regreso a donde dejaron a Abril.

Ya en casa de Mely…

Mely: ¡Ya llegamos Abril!

Raph: ¿Qué tal te va con la "guarida nueva"?

Donnie: ¿Abril?

Leo: ¿Abril?

Mikey: Abril… Abrilcita… ¿dónde estás?

Mely: ¡Esto no es divertido! ¡Sal de donde estés!

Donnie: ¡No me asustes así!

Mikey: ¡Sí Abril! Si no sales a Donnie le va a dar un paro cardíaco.

Mely: Esto no me está gustando… Tal vez está en la habitación que le encargamos que remodelara.

Todos van directo al lugar dicho, y encuentran la luz apagada.

Donnie: ¿Abril? ¿Estás aquí?

Raph: ¡Enciendan la luz!

Mely: ¡No encuentro el interruptor!

Entonces salen brillando en la pared, una especie de fantasmas, y con sonidos de fantasmas.

Boooaaaa… Boooooaaaaa…

Mikey: No tengo miedo… no tengo miedo…

En eso, sale en la pared el dibujo de una cucaracha gigante.

Raph: ¡Una cucaracha!

Mely: ¡Esto no es gracioso!

Leo: ¿Quién le teme a los fantasmas? –dice haciéndose el valiente.

¡BBBUUUUUUU!

Todos: ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!

En eso, se enciende la luz.

Abril: ¡Qué cobardes son ustedes! –dice saliendo de su escondite, y encendiendo la luz.

Mikey estaba con los ojos cerrados. Leo tenía mucho miedo, no por los fantasmas, sino porque se hizo el sonido de bú. Donnie trataba de encontrar una razón. Raph estaba abrazando a Mely muy fuerte, como usándola de escudo, no por los fantasmas, sino por la cucaracha.

Donnie: ¡Me quieres matar!

Mely: ¡Eso no fue nada divertido!

Abril: Ay, fue nada más una broma.

Leo: Mikey, ya puedes abrir los ojos. Aquí no hay más fantasmas que Abril.

Mikey: ¡Abril es un fantasma! ¡NOOOO!

Donnie: Abre los ojos Mikey.

Mikey: ¡Qué estabas pensando Abril!

Mely: Raph, puedes soltarme ya. La cucaracha no era real –dice tratando de "calmar" a Rapa.

Raph trata de aparentar que no ocurrió nada.

Abril: No seas tan cobarde Raph.

Raph: ¿Yo, cobarde? ¡Claro que no!

Abril: Díselo al televisor –dice señalando la tele.

Ahí se grabó todo el miedo que sintieron los mutantes y Mely.

Abril: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Deberían haber visto sus caras! ¡Se ven tan ridículos!

Mely: Deberás pedirle una disculpa al menos a Donnie. Todavía no se le pasa el susto.

Abril: ¡Aw! ¿Tienes miedo Donnie?

Donnie: Es que no se me pasa el susto que me diste.

Abril: ¡Aw, lo siento! –dice abrazándolo.

Mely: Bueno, ya. Cambiando el tema… La habitación se ve genial.

Abril: ¿Les gusta?

Había seis mini-sillones, uno rojo, uno morado, uno azul, uno anaranjado, uno amarillo y uno de color lila. Había un DVD, un televisor de 42 pulgadas, una consola de videojuegos, una computadora, unas cámaras espías. Había además unos pósters e Héroes Espaciales. Además, una cajafuerte en donde habían armas de fuego "por si acaso".

Raph: ¡Esto es asombroso!

Mely: Tienes buen gusto para la decoración.

Abril: ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Gracias!

Mely: Les dije: ahora podemos ver la tele, ver películas en el DVD, jugar videojuegos…

Abril: Y este es el "centro de control"

Donnie: ¡Wow! ¡Acceso a todo tipo de información confidencial!

Mely: Y todo desde esta computadora. Bien chicos: todos conecten su celular a la computadora, así serán reconocidos como usuarios válidos para usarla. Y tendrán acceso a todo tipo de información.

Todos conectan sus teléfonos, y así pueden usar todo el sistema computarizado de la "guarida".

Mely: Donnie, mira qué puedo hacer –dice operando el ordenador.

Donnie: ¿Hackeaste el sistema del TCRI?

Mely: ¡Ve tú mismo!

Donatello entra al sistema.

Donnie: Tiene muchas claves y códigos; pero podemos irlos descifrando poco a poco.

Leo: ¡Eres una genio! –dice dirigiéndose a Mely.

Mely: Bah, no es nada.

Donnie: Aunque yo también puede haberlo hecho desde MI laptop.

Raph: Entonces ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

Donnie: Lo siento, pero he estado algo ocupado Rapa.

Leo: ¿Haciendo qué?

Mikey: ¡Es obvio! Pensando en su "princesa".

Mely: Ay, por favor; que Donnie esté enamorado no quiere decir que sea estúpido para dejar de lado lo importante de las misiones y de descubrir el plan de Krang…

Donnie: Bueno… de hecho…

Mely: ¿Lo hiciste cierto? –dice "decepcionada".

Donnie sólo sonríe, tratando de hacerse el inocente.

Mely: La película que vi la semana pasada tiene razón. "Nunca manden agentes enamorados a las operaciones de campo; lo hechan todo a perder".

Donnie: Ay ya, tampoco es para tanto.

Leo: Sólo espero que no se repita Donnie.

Raph: Bueno, cambiemos el tema.

Abril: De hecho, quiero que ustedes se queden aquí. Mely, ¿me acompañas a la otra habitación?

Mely: ¿Está bien? –dice lléndose, muy curiosa.

Mikey: ¿Ahora qué planean?

Raph: Insisto en que las mujeres juntas son muy peligrosas.

Donnie: Ay ya, tampoco es para tanto.

Leo: ¡Deja de repetir lo mismo!

Donnie: Tampoco es para ta… ¡Lo siento! –dice apagando la computadora.

Mientras tanto…

Mely: ¿Qué ocurre?

Abril: Quiero cantarle una canción a Donnie.

Mely: ¡Aw, eso tan romántico! ¿Cuál es?

Abril: "Porque el amor manda".

Mely: Buena idea. ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

Abril: Necesito que tú controles el aparato de sonido, para que sólo se escuche la música, mientras yo canto.

Mely: Bien, ¡vamos!

**Continuará…**

**Bien, hoy no dejo nada de los argumentos que hago normalmente. Lamento que no haya habido hoy nada interesante sobre el secreto en la familia de Mely, que implica al clan del pie, pero en los próximos capítulos iré subiendo el gran secreto que hará que Mely tome una super decisión importante.**

**Esperen ansiosos el cap 11**

**¡Adiós!**


	11. Chapter 11: Las canciones

**Chapter 11: Las canciones**

**¡Hola a todos! Estoy súper mega feliz, porque en el periódico que circula en mi país, anunciaron todas las películas que estrenarán en 2014, y ¿adivinan de quiénes va a haber peli? ¡Las tortugas ninja! ¡Viiiiiivaaaa! :D**

**Mensajes:**

**A Luisa-Hamato2: Gracias por recomendar mi fic. ¡Gracias!**

**A Terena Tempestira: Te agradezco hallas respondido lo que te pregunté. ¡Seguimos hablando!**

**A HanaSkyle: Gracias por la idea para el fic. (A propósito, lean su fic de "Mi otro yo". Ya lo leí y está buenísimo)**

**A KarencitaFrost300: Te agradezco tooodo lo que me dijiste la otra vez en los PMs, y que hallas leído este fic, y que yo te haya motivado a hacer tu fic. ¡Seguimos hablando!**

**¡A disfrutar del cap 11!**

Leo: ¿Por qué tardarán tanto?

Mikey: Ni idea.

Raph: Sólo espero que no estén en tema de niñas: ya saben, pintándose las uñas, el cabello o bla bla bla.

Donnie: Tal vez Abril, pero Mely no es así. Creo que lo que menos le preocupa es su apariencia.

Leo: Cierto. Le importa más la ciencia, las laptops y cosas así.

Raph: En resumen: una versión femenina de Donnie.

Donnie: ¡OYE!

Mikey: Mejor juguemos un videojuego.

Donnie: Debemos pedirle prestada la consola a Mely primero.

Raph: Donnie, no seas un aguafiestas.

Leo: De todas maneras, Mely dijo que podemos usarlas, así que, ¿por qué no?

Donnie: De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieren jugar?

Mikey: Encontré uno de… ¡Carreras de autos!

Raph: ¡Haré pedazos tu auto Mikey! ¡Te lamentarás haber escogido ese juego!

Mikey: No te preocupes Raph; yo también te quiero -dice inocentemente.

Leo: Mejor juguemos: Raph contra Donnie, y el ganador se enfrentará al que gane entre Mikey y yo.

Todos: OK.

Mientras tanto…

Mely: ¿Lista?

Abril: Sí. Donnie quedará impresionado.

Mely: Eso espero, o tendrá que oír tu desafinada voz.

Abril: No canto mal.

Mely: ¿No recuerdas cuando la escuela organizó un coro para el día del maestro? Déjame decirte que cantaste HORRIBLE.

Abril: ¡Eso fue hace ocho años! Ahora he practicado. Pero… ¡No canté "horrible"!

Mely: Dejemos el tema. Vamos.

Entonces la pelirroja y la morena se van a la "guarida" en donde dejaron a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto…

Raph: Creí que eras malo para los videojuegos –dice mirando muy de cerca la pantalla, mientras manejaba un carrito de color rojo.

Donnie: Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada –dice mientras rebasa a Raph en una curva, con su simpático carrito blanco con líneas moradas.

Mikey: Y el ganador es… ¡Donnie!

Donnie: Basta, basta. Simplemente… soy genial.

Leo: No cantes victoria; luego de Mikey sigues tú.

Mikey: ¿Crees que vas a ganarme hermano? ¡Soy el mejor en los videojuegos!

Leo: Eso lo veremos –dice agarrando el control –Yo escojo el auto azul.

Mikey: Y yo este –dice mientras se ve en la pantalla un lindo auto negro con líneas anaranjadas.

Raph: Una… dos… ¡Tres!

La carrera estaba reñida.

Mikey: Debo admitirlo: eres bueno –dice muy concentrado en la pantalla.

Leo: Te lo dije –dice alcanzando rápidamente a su hermanito.

Raph: El ganador es… ¡Leo! ¿Leo?

Donnie: ¿Leo?

Mikey: ¡¿Leo?!

Leo: ¿Leo? Ah, sí… ¡Gané! ¡En tu cara Mikey! ¡Yujú! ¿Quién es el mejor? ¡Leonardo es el ganador!

Donnie: Te falta vencerme… -dice mientras coge el control.

Leo: Donnie, vencí al rey de los videojuegos, ¿crees tener una oportunidad?

Mikey: ¡Me quitaste mi puesto! ¡Por quince años fui el rey de los videojuegos!

Donnie: Leo, disfruta tus últimos segundos de rey de los videojuegos; porque deberán coronarme.

Leo: Admiro tu confianza; pero, lástima hermano. Voy a vencerte –dice cogiendo el control otra vez.

Empieza la carrera, con los mismos autos que usaron. En eso, llegan las chicas.

Mely: ¿Qué hacen?

Donnie: Debo… vencer… a Leo –dice muy concentrado en su videojuego.

Leo: Ya quisieras –dice orgulloso y muy concentrado también.

Mikey: Leo me quitó mi puesto Abril –dice poniendo ojos tristes.

Abril: ¿Te refieres a tu puesto del rey de los videojuegos?

Mikey: Sí…

Mely: ¿Rey de los videojuegos?

Abril: Durante quince años, Mikey fue el mejor entre sus hermanos con los videojuegos…

Mikey: Y Leo me ganó, y me quitó mi puesto.

Raph: ¡Ya para Mikey! Para la próxima vez, Leo no te va a ganar, y recuperarás tu puesto de rey de los videojuegos.

Mikey: ¿Lo crees así?

Raph: Así va a ser… a menos que yo te gane, por supuesto.

Mely: Una pregunta… ¿Admiten a una "reina de los videojuegos"?

Rapa: Primero tendrías que vencer al que vaya a coronarse ahora; o sea el ganador en la carrera entre Donnie y Leo.

Leo: ¡Sí! ¡El ganador es Leonardo! ¿Quién te ganó? ¿Quién les ganó a todos? ¿Quién te pateó el caparazón Donnie? ¡Yo lo hice! ¡Yujú!

Donnie: ¡Nooooo!

Mely: ¿Leo? ¿Admites una competencia para otro día?

Leo: ¿Realmente crees que podrás quitarme mi puesto de rey?

Mely: ¿Compites conmigo o no?

Leo: Pues…

Mely: ¿O qué? ¿Eres una gallinita? Este eres tú: "soy Leo, y temo que una niña me quite mi puesto de rey" –dice burlándose -¿Eres una gallinita cobarde? ¡Boc, boc, boc, boc, boc! –dice moviendo los brazos y haciendo ruidos como una gallina.

Leo: ¡No soy una gallina!

Todos los demás se ríen de lo que ven.

Mely: ¡Boc, boc boc boc, boc!

Leo: ¡Está bien! Para la próxima vez, te dejaré que INTENTES coronarte como la reina de los videojuegos.

Mely: Trato hecho. Por ahora, pónganse cómodos –dice preparando el equipo de sonido.

Donnie: ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Mely: ¿Neuronas?

Donnie: Ya en serio; ¿qué estas pensando?

Abril: Más bien, qué estoy pensando yo –dice preparándose para "cantar".

Mely: Y ahora les presento, a Abril O'Neil, con la canción "porque el amor manda", como un regalo especial para su novio, ¡Donnie!

Raph: ¿Cantar? ¿Abril?

Leo: Esto se pone interesante.

Mikey: Sólo espero que no desafines.

Mely: Más bien, prepárense para mover el esqueleto, porque esta canción tiene buen ritmo.

Donnie: ¿Para mí?

Abril: Es una forma de decirte, lo mucho que te quiero.

Todos: ¡Aaawww!

Donnie se sonroja un poco.

Abril: Sólo escucha, y espero que te alegre la noche.

Mely: Ahora sí, Abril, con la canción "porque el amor manda".

(**N/A:** canción: Porque el amor manda. Artista: América Sierra)

_Es tan extraño lo que siento por ti_

_Después de tanto hoy he vuelto a reír_

_Y estoy segura que aunque no me lo digas_

_Sé que sientes lo mismo por mí_

_Culpable ha sido el destino_

_Quien te puso en mi camino_

_El corazón es testigo_

_Que este amor no es tan prohibido_

_Porque el amor es el que manda_

_Él te hace que no pierdas la esperanza_

_Porque el amor va dando vuelo_

_Y aunque sé bien que viento en contra viene_

_Gracias a ti hoy en mi vida_

_Es el amor quien manda_

_(Tema musical)_

Leo: Tienes razón Mely; tiene buen ritmo –dice moviéndose un poco, tratando de bailar.

Mely: ¡Pues levántate y baila conmigo! –dice jalándolo para que baile.

Raph: Yo no me quedo atrás –dice poniéndose de pie.

Mikey: ¡Ni yo! –dice uniéndose a la fiesta.

Donnie sólo se puso un poco tímido. No quería bailar. Abril se acerca a donde él estaba sentado, y sigue cantando.

_Eres la luz que alumbra mi caminar_

_Ya no hay tinieblas ya no hay miedo de andar_

_No imaginaba en lo que te has convertido_

_Hoy te has vuelto mi ángel guardián_

_Culpable ha sido el destino_

_Quien te puso en mi camino_

_El corazón es testigo_

_Que este amor no es tan prohibido_

_Porque el amor es el que manda_

_Él te hace que no pierdas la esperanza_

_Porque el amor va dando vuelo_

_Y aunque sé bien que viento en contra viene_

_Porque el amor es el que manda_

_En quien yo pongo toda mi confianza_

_Porque el amor va dando vuelo_

_Ya nuestro amor ya nada lo detiene_

_Gracias a ti hoy en mi vida_

_Es el amor quien manda_

_(Tema musical)_

Abril: ¡No seas aguafiestas! ¡Baila conmigo!

Donnie: Está bien –dice poniéndose de pie, para bailar.

Se le fue la timidez, y empezó a bailar como loco.

Termina la canción.

Abril: ¿Te gustó?

Donnie: Es… lo mejor… que me han dado. Gracias.

Abril: ¡Aaawww! ¡Te gustó mi canción!

Mely: ¡Aaawww! ¡Se están poniendo románticos!

Mikey: ¡Aaawww! ¡Es encantador!

Leo: ¡Aaawww! ¡Le cantaron una canción a Donnie!

Raph: ¡Aaawww! ¡Qué flojera!

Mely: En serio te urge una novia.

Donnie bajó la mirada.

Leo: ¿Donnie?

Mikey: Donatello… despierta –dice tratando de que vuelva a la normalidad.

Donnie: Es que… me recuerda a que… yo también quería cantar algo para ti.

Mely: ¡Aaawww, qué lindo! ¿Qué canción es?

Donnie: "Princesa"

Mely: ¡Esa canción es hermosa!

Abril: Yo no la conozco.

Leo: ¿Cuándo te aprendiste esa canción? Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tamoco la había escuchado.

Donnie: No paso todo el tiempo en el laboratorio. Desde que conocimos a Abril, ya saben, que me enamoré de ella, sin querer en mi laptop apareció la canción, la escuché, me recordó a Abril, la descargué a mi teléfono, y de tanto escucharla… me la memoricé.

Abril: Entonces… canta.

Donnie: No sé…

Mely: Dijiste que te la memorizaste; yo tengo la pista, así que tú harías lo mismo que Abril, ser el cantante. Además, no seas cobarde, estamos entre amigos, bueno, hermanos, novia y amiga. ¡Pero no seas cobarde! ¡Canta!

Donnie: No sé…

Abril: Vamos… por mí –dice poniendo ojitos suplicantes.

Donnie: Sabes que esos ojos son una de mis debilidades –dice rendido –Bien, cantaré.

Mely: Pues, canta –dice poniendo la pista de la canción.

(**N/A**: canción: Princesa. Artista: Ken-Y)

Donnie hace que Abril se siente, se sienta junto a ella, y empieza a cantar.

_Na na na na na na_

_No me preguntes como fue que me pasó_

_Pero de ti me fui enamorando_

_No me preguntes yo no sé_

_Pero un día el destino_

_Te puso en mi camino_

_Y cupido golpeó mi corazón fuerte_

_Que se mueran de celos Romeo y Julieta_

_Porque nuestra historia será eterna_

_Princesa_

_Princesa_

_Tú pones mi mundo de cabeza_

_Eres quien cura toda mi tristeza_

_Cada minuto me enamoro más de ti_

_Princesa_

_Como decirte que cuando me besas,_

_Llevas mis sueños hasta otro planeta_

_Cada minuto me enamoro más de ti._

_Yo creo en el amor desde que te conocí,_

_Justo cuando pensaba que eso no era para mí_

_Cuando morían mis esperanzas,_

_Cuando mis fuerzas se agotaban_

_Llegaste tú uuu uuu uuu_

_Mi nena_

_Mi princesa_

_Prometo que si lloras yo contigo lloraré_

_Que si te falta el aire te juro te lo daré_

_Y si en las noches sientes frío_

_Prometo servirte de abrigo_

_Prometo que si lloras yo contigo lloraré_

_Que si te falta el aire te juro te lo daré_

_Y si en las noches sientes frío_

_Prometo servirte de abrigo_

_Princesa_

_Tú pones mi mundo de cabeza_

_Eres quien cura toda mi tristeza_

_Cada minuto me enamoro más de ti_

_Princesa_

_Cómo decirte que cuando me besas_

_Llevas mis sueños hasta otro planeta_

_Cada minuto me enamoro más de ti_

_Hoy escribo esta canción desde mi corazón_

_Pues no sé cómo explicar_

_Eso que llaman amor_

_Y que a mi vida llegó_

_Cuando te vi_

_Me llenaste de mil sueños_

_Tú me hiciste sentir_

_Lo que no había sentido_

_Y hoy que estás aquí_

_No voy a dejarte ir_

_Prometo que si lloras yo contigo lloraré_

_Que si te falta el aire te juro te lo daré_

_Y si en las noches sientes frío_

_Prometo servirte de abrigo_

_Prometo que si lloras yo contigo lloraré_

_Que si te falta el aire te juro te lo daré_

_Y si en las noches sientes frío_

_Prometo servirte de abrigo_

_(Tema musical)_

Raph: Ahora sí que Donnie se puso cursi.

Mely: ¡Ssssshhhhh!

_Princesa_

_Tú pones mi mundo de cabeza_

_Eres quien cura toda mi tristeza_

_Cada minuto me enamoro más de ti_

_Princesa_

_Cómo decirte que cuando me besas_

_Llevas mis sueños hasta otro planeta_

_Cada minuto me enamoro más de ti_

_(Tema musical)_

Abril lo miraba de una manera tan tierna, tan hermosa, que Donnie se sonrojó mucho, pero continuó tarareando lo que faltaba de la canción.

_Na na na na na na_

Donnie: ¿Y… qué tal? ¿Cómo lo hice? ¿Te gustó?

Abril: Déjame contestar eso –dice besándolo de una manera tan tierna que Donnie casi pierde el sentido. Fue un beso tierno, no apasionado, y lento, muy muy muy lento.

Donnie: Sí que te gustó.

Abril: Claro. Oír por primera vez esa canción, y viniendo de ti, es hermoso –dice besándolo en su mejilla.

Raph: Bien, ya estuvo de tanto romance y ternura y bla bla bla.

Mely: Es que ahora que los vi besándose, me dieron unas terribles ganas de dar mi primer beso, y puedo hacerlo con cualquiera de ustedes tres –dice viendo a Leo, Mikey y Rapa.

Raph: ¡No estoy disponible!

Mikey: Creo… que… me dio… un resfriado –dice fingiendo que está tosiendo.

Leo: No lo creo.

Mely: Así que cuiden que no los esté viendo cuando se besen, o si no, puedo irles a caer de sorpresa a cualquiera de ellos.

Abril: Entendido.

Donnie: OK.

Abril: Ahora a quien le urge un novio es a ti.

Mely: Ni me lo recuerdes.

Leo: Bueno, ya… ¿Para cuándo es la competencia para que intentes ser la reina de los videojuegos?

Mely: Que tal… ¡la próxima semana!

Leo: OK.

Mely: Estoy tan feliz de que sean mis amigos. Voy por algo… -dice lléndose.

Leo: ¿A dónde va? –dice viendo a Mikey.

Mikey: ¿Qué? ¿Tengo cara de adivino?

Raph: No; de lo que tienes cara es de tonto.

Mikey: ¡Tampoco!

Abril: ¡Basta!

Donnie: Ya, en serio… ¿no sabes a qué pudo haber ido?

Abril: No.

X: ¡Ya volví!

Donnie: ¿Una cámara?

Raph: No, es un pepinillo –dice burlonamente.

Mely: Es una cámara digital de diecinueve megapíxeles, y quiero que nos tomemos la primera foto para el álbum de la guarida.

Mikey: ¡Yo me apunto!

Rapa: ¡Yo también!

Leo: ¿Álbum?

Mely: Cada foto que nos tomemos, la pondremos aquí –dice mostrando un álbum vacío –Así tendremos siempre los mejores recuerdos.

Abril: ¡Sí!

Donnie: ¡Yo también me apunto!

Leo: ¡No me dejen atrás!

Mely: ¡Entonces fórmense!

Abril: ¡Ven Donnie! –dice sentándose en el suelo.

Donnie se sienta a la par de ella y la abraza, formados para la foto.

Mikey: ¡Voy con mi cuñada! –dice sentándose a la par de Abril.

Raph: ¡Yo con mi hermano! –dice sentándose a la par de Donnie.

Leo: Voy contigo Raph –dice sentándose a la par de él.

Mely: Bien, la cámara ya está –dice poniéndola en una base –Cuando oprima el botón de este control, tomaré la foto. Aunque… ¿con quién me siento?

Leo: ¡Ven conmigo! –dice estirando su brazo para darle un abrazo.

Rapa: Hay espacio para ti –dice dándole lugar para que ella quedara entre él y Leo.

Mely: ¡OK! –dice sentándose entre el rudo y el líder.

Ya todos estaban formados: Abril abrazada por Donnie, Mikey junto a ella haciendo una cara graciosa; Raph junto a Donnie, colocando su codo sobre el hombro de su hermano; a la par suya Mely y Leo. Mely estiró sus dos brazos y abrazó a Raph y a Leo, tomándolos de los hombros.

Mely: ¿Listos? Sonrían y digan… ¡Booyakasha!

Todos: ¡BOOYAKASHA!

Mely oprime el botón, y se toman la foto.

Mely: Ya salió… ¡Miren! ¡Es fantástica!

Raph: Me veo tan galán…

Mely: Ni dudarlo…

Todos la miran.

Mely: ¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! ¿O no Abril?

Abril: Debo admitirlo: sí eres guapo Raph.

Raph: Ja, ja, ja; en su cara a ustedes dos –dice viendo a Leo y a Mikey.

Mely: Por favor, ¿vamos a discutir otra vez quién de ustedes es el más guapo?

Abril: ¡Voto por Donnie!

Mely: Tú no cuentas; ya andas con él.

Abril: Bien, entonces tú lo decidirás. ¿Quién es el más guapo de todos?

Mely: Aaaahhhh…

Abril: ¡Estamos entre amigos!

Mely: ¿Donnie entra en la competencia?

Abril: Sí. Pero aunque lo escojas del más guapo, recuerda que ya no está soltero.

Mely: Bien, que diga que es guapo no quiere decir que te lo vaya a quitar.

Raph: ¡Oh bravo! Dos mujeres peleando por el nerd.

Donnie: Por un lado es fantástico. ¡Les gané! ¡Soy bueno con las mujeres! Aunque por otro lado es malo, bueno, ando con Abril y…

Los tres: Ya entendimos.

Abril: ¿Ya vas a decidir Mely?

Mely: ¡Es que me la pusiste difícil! ¿Puedo escoger a dos?

Abril: Bien…

Mely: Para mí, el primer lugar se lo lleva Donnie…

Leo, Mikey y Raph: ¡Uuuuuu! –dice mirando pícaramente a Mely.

Mely: ¡Que no se lo voy a quitar a Abril! Estamos hablando de físico, y que Donnie es bastante guapo hasta una chica ciega lo puede ver.

Abril: En eso te apoyo. ¡Pero no me lo quites!

Mely: ¡Que no!

Donnie: No te preocupes; siempre estaré contigo –dice dándole un beso a Abril.

Abril: Bien Mely, entonces, si para ti Donnie se lleva el primer puesto, ¿quién de ellos se lleva el segundo?

Mely: Mmmmm…

Mely se le queda viendo a Mikey, luego a Leo y luego a Rapa.

Mely: Mmmmm… ¡Leo!

Abril: ¡Uuuyyyy! ¡Te gusta Leo!

Mely: ¡Noooo! –dice muy enrojecida.

Leo: ¿No están molestos chicos? –dice viendo a Raph y a Mikey.

Mikey: Claro que no; como Mely no me gusta, no me importa que no crea que soy guapo. De todas formas, hay más chicas en Nueva York.

Raph: No me molesta porque es evidente que ella no tiene buenos gustos –dice muy orgulloso –Otra chica se dará cuenta de que tengo bonitos ojos.

Abril: ¡Insisto en que te gusta Leo!

Mely: ¡Que no Abril! ¡Estábamos hablando del físico! Además, a él le gusta Karai.

Leo: Aunque, si lo pienso bien, ya no.

Mely: ¿Ya no?

Todos: ¿Ya no?

Leo: Hace tiempo que ya lo superé.

Abril: ¿Lo ves Mely? ¡Leo sigue soltero!

Mely: ¡Ya para! Y te lo voy a demostrar.

Abril: ¿Cómo?

Mely: Lo voy a besar, y no sentiré absolutamente nada.

Leo: ¿Qué?

Raph: Sólo pon los labios, para que se le quiten las ganas.

Leo: ¡No quiero!

Mikey: ¿Eres un gallina?

Leo: ¡No!

Raph: ¡Que sí!

Donnie: Leo es un gallina… ¡boc boc boc! –dice burlándose.

Leo: Bien, ya voy –dice cerrando los ojos y esperando a que lo "besen".

Mely: Aunque… ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

Abril: ¡No te puedes retractar! ¡Te daré cinco dólares!

Donnie: ¡Pero si a ella lo que le sobra es dinero!

Mely: ¡Está bien! Será uno pequeño.

Abril: ¡Hazlo!

Mely cierra los ojos, y le da un pequeño beso a Leo en los labios, sólo para que la dejen de molestar. Rápidamente se quita.

Mely: ¿Lo ven? ¡Nada! ¿Qué sentiste Leo?

Leo: Bueno… mmmm… Nada.

Mely: ¿Ves Abril?

Abril: Sí. ¡Ya diste tu primer beso! También tú Leo. ¡Los dos dieron su primer beso!

Mely: En primer lugar, fue demasiado pequeño y ni siquiera fue de amor ni nada como para que cuente como mi primer beso. En segundo lugar, si hubiera querido que fuera mi primer beso, no lo habría hecho así. Lo habría hecho mucho mejor que eso.

Leo: Es cierto. Eso no cuenta como mi primer beso ni nada ni bla bla bla. ¿Estás de acuerdo Mely?

Mely: ¿En qué?

Leo: No fue nuestro primer beso, ni fue beso real, así que seguimos igual: no has dado tu primer beso de amor, ni yo he besado a ninguna chica. Seguiremos así y haremos de cuenta que esto no pasó. ¿OK?

Mely: OK. Es un trato… Pero igual tendrás que coronarme como la reina de los videojuegos.

Leo: Ya quisieras.

Mely: Mejor cambiemos el tema.

Raph: ¿Cómo vamos a cambiar el tema?

Mely: ¿Quieren ver qué foto tengo para sus números de teléfono?

Donnie: Claro.

Mely conectó su teléfono al televisor…

(**N/A:** No sé si en la vida real se pueda hacer eso, pero… síganme la corriente)

… y les mostró todos los detalles que se les podía colocar al número de teléfono de sus contactos.

Mely: Vamos con Leo…

_NOMBRE: Leonardo_

_APELLIDO: Hamato_

_APODO: Leo_

_FOTO: (Una foto de Leo sonriente, con una frase que decía "Héroes Espaciales")_

_CATEGORÍA: Amigo._

_NÚMERO: (Imaginen un número)_

_DETALLES: Un gran líder del equipo… y un fan de Héroes Espaciales como yo._

Leo: ¡Me veo genial!

Mely: Sabía que te gustaría ese detalle que coloqué en tu foto. Vamos con Rapa.

_NOMBRE: Raphael_

_APELLIDO: Hamato_

_APODO: Rapa_

_FOTO: (Una foto de Rapa junto con Spike, con unos dibujos de guantes de boxeo)_

_CATEGORÍA: Amigo_

_NÚMERO: (Imaginen un número)_

_DETALLES: El más fuerte y rudo… y un gran amigo, con quien disfruto dar puñetazos a los tipos malos._

Raph: ¡Sabía que te divertía patear traseros!

Mely: ¡Claro que sí! Es el turno de Donnie.

_NOMBRE: Donatello_

_APELLIDO: Hamato_

_APODO: Donnie_

_FOTO: (Una foto de Donnie en su laboratorio, con una frase que decía "The more intelligent")_

_CATEGORÍA: Amigo_

_NÚMERO: (Imaginen un número)_

_DETALLES: El único que entiende mis locuras científicas… Pero igual, el más cariñoso, amable y amistoso._

Donnie: Bueno, lo de ser el más inteligente lo entiendo… pero… ¿En serio soy el más cariñoso, amable y amistoso?

Mely: Por comparación.

Abril: Es cierto.

Donnie: ¿Gracias?

Mely: Y un detallito más… Si te comparara con tus hermanos, eres… bueno… el más tímido.

Donnie: ¿Ah sí?

Leo, Mikey y Raph: Tienen razón.

Mely: Menos charla y más acción. Le toca a Mikey.

_NOMBRE: Miguel Ángel_

_APELLIDO: Hamato_

_APODO: Mikey_

_FOTO: (Una foto de Mikey comiendo pizza, con una frase que decía "¡BOOYAKASHA!")_

_CATEGORÍA: Amigo._

_NÚMERO: (Imaginen un número)_

_DETALLES: El que siempre anima la fiesta._

Mikey: ¿Por qué es una foto en donde estoy comiendo pizza?

Mely: Porque esa me gustó. ¿Algún problema? –decía "enojada".

Mikey: No, nada, solo preguntaba.

Abril: ¿Qué hay de mí?

Mely: ¿Creíste que te iba a olvidar?

_NOMBRE: Abril_

_APELLIDO: O'Neil_

_APODO: (No hay, así que nos quedamos con Abril)_

_FOTO: (Una foto de Abril junto con Mely, con una frase que decía "Friends")_

_CATEGORÍA: Amiga._

_NÚMERO: (Imaginen un número)_

_DETALLES: Gran amiga, mi mano derecha y con quien puedo contar para lo que sea._

Abril: Me veo asombrosa. Nosotros cinco tenemos algo así tu número telefónico.

Mely: ¿Cómo lo tienen?

Donnie: Así –dice conectando su teléfono.

_NOMBRE: Melina_

_APELLIDO: Kwanson_

_APODO: Mely_

_FOTO: (Una foto de Mely, sonriendo)_

_CATEGORÍA: Amiga_

_NÚMERO: (Imaginen un número)_

Mely: Pero los detalles no los tienen igual.

Leo: Lo que yo coloqué dice: "Amiga que también le encanta ver Héroes Espaciales".

Raph: Era lógico de Bobonardo. Lo que yo coloqué dice "La que sí entiende mi temperamento".

Mely: Pues… me siento halagada.

Donnie: Lo que yo te escribí es "Inteligente y amistosa"

Mely: ¡Asombroso!

Mikey: Y yo te escribí "La que juega videojuegos conmigo"

Mely: ¡Eso es obvio Mikey!

Abril: Lo mío dice "Mi mano derecha y la que me da consejos, aunque a veces terminen siendo molestos"

Mely: ¡¿Cómo que molestos?!

Abril: Ya sabes, lo que me dijiste de que Donnie y yo andemos. Entiende que a veces da flojera la manera de mandar que tienes.

Mely: Yo también te quiero Abril.

Abril: ¡No te enojes!

Mely: Está bien.

Abril: ¡Mira cómo tengo a Donnie! –dice conectando su teléfono al televisor.

(**N/A:** No quise usar la que tiene Abril de Donnie en la serie de TV, porque, bueno, sería demasiado predecible y quise variar un poco. Así dejaría el suspenso y la intriga de qué es lo que hace Abril con la foto de Donnie en la serie original)

_NOMBRE: Donatello_

_APELLIDO: Hamato_

_APODO: Donnie_

_FOTO: (Una foto de Donnie y Abril abrazados, con una frase que decía "I love you")_

_CATEGORÍA: Novio_

_NÚMERO: (Imaginen un número)_

_DETALLES: ¡Te amo tanto!_

Raph: Era de esperarse.

Mely: ¡Eso es tan lindo!

Donnie: Me siento… halagado. Y así te tengo yo.

_NOMBRE: Abril_

_APELLIDO: O'Neil_

_APODO: Abril, porque no tienes._

_FOTO: (Una foto de Abril, sonriendo, que tenía en cada esquina un corazón rojo, con una frase que decía "Princess")_

_CATEGORÍA: Novia_

_NÚMERO: (Imaginen un número)_

_DETALLES: Nunca voy a dejar de amarte… Eres mi princesa._

Mely: ¡Aaawww, igual que en la canción! Y ¿cómo tienen a su futura cuñada ustedes tres?

Leo: En categoría le escribí "Futura cuñada", y en la foto, una de ella que dice "Abril" y en los detalles, "eres una gran amiga, y dentro de diez años mi cuñada"

Abril: ¡Eso es obvio!

Raph: Yo escribí en categoría "Futura cuñada", la foto es igual a la de Leo, y en los detalles "¡No puedo creer que andes con Donnie!"

Donnie: ¡Gracias por tu apoyo hermano! –dice en "sicología inversa"

Mikey: Yo escribí en categoría "Futura cuñada al parecer", la foto es igual a la de ellos dos y en los detalles "Ya eres parte de la familia".

Mely: Al menos…

Abril: Pues yo les escribí en categoría a ustedes tres: "Futuros cuñados", una foto de cada uno de ustedes. A Leo en detalles le escribí "eres un gran líder"; a Rapa le escribí "gracias por enseñarme algunas maniobras para defenderme"; a Mikey le escribí "Eres el más divertido de todos"

Mely: Pues queda muy bien.

Abril: Pues claro. A veces podrán ser insoportables, pero son mis amigos.

Mely: Aaaahhh…

Leo: ¿Qué piensas Mely?

Mely: Nunca creí, que mis papás, me dejaran, así por así.

Abril: Momentos así llegan, sin avisar… Hay que aprender a aceptar la situación.

Mely: Lo sé. Tampoco creo que, tan repentinamente, te encontraría otra vez, luego de casi ocho años, y que tendría amigos, amigos de verdad.

Leo: Yo no creí que, no te espantaras de nosotros, cuando nos viste la primera noche. No nos temiste, ni nada.

Mely: Es de bobos… juzgar por las apariencias. Tal vez sean… diferentes a todos los demás humanos. Pero lo que hay aquí –dice tocando a Leo en donde estaría su corazón -, es lo que cuenta.

Abril: Es verdad. Esa noche que los conocí, que Donnie fue a ayudarme a evitar que me capturara el Krang, me asuté al verlo… No me molesté en conocerlo, ni en saber qué hacía ahí. Él quería ayudarme, y yo lo primero que hice fue asustarme.

Donnie: Recuerdo eso.

Abril: En fin, cuando conoces a alguien como es en realidad, tienes la oportunidad de dos cosas: o ser su amigo, o no.

Mely: No importa lo que diga la gente chicos; no hagan caso de personas que no se toman la molestia de conocerlos, saber qué piensan, qué sienten, cómo son… Las personas que realmente los queremos, sabemos quiénes son en realidad. Están destinados a ser grandes héroes. Eso es lo que pienso.

Raph: Me alegra que seas nuestra amiga. Que ambas nos valoren.

Abril: Me salvaron la vida chicos. Aunque no fuera así, ahora que los conozco, sé que son mis amigos.

Mely: Están aquí, conmigo, justo cuando creí no tener a nadie. Ahora tengo motivos para ser feliz. Pero bueno, dejemos tanto sentimentalismo. ¿Qué quieren hacer ahora?

Raph: No tengo idea.

Mely: ¿Saben bailar? Es decir, algo como… tecno, braekdance, hip hop o algo.

Leo: El que baila muy bien todo eso es Mikey.

Mely: Wow. Y… no sé, algo que se baila en parejas, como vals, tango, salsa, merengue, cumbia o lo que sea.

Abril: No es muy de moda entre adolescentes que digamos.

Mely: Lo sé; es que busco conversación.

Leo: Realmente no. No hay con quién aprender a bailar eso.

Mikey: ¿Y si nos enseñas Mely?

Mely: Quisiera, pero yo tampoco puedo bailar todo eso.

Donnie: Entonces… ¿qué es lo que puedes bailar?

Mely: Mmmm… reggae.

(**N/A:** Aquí donde vivo le decimos reguetón; no sé como se le llame realmente)

Abril: ¿Puedes bailar eso?

Mely: Lo domino muy bien.

Raph: ¿Cómo es ese baile?

Abril: Es un ritmo sencillo y repetitivo. Muy de moda entre jóvenes. Aunque… ¿cómo aprendiste a bailar eso?

Mely: En la escuela lo bailan mucho durante los bailes escolares. Además, he visto videos musicales en internet y en la televisión. ¿Ustedes no habían escuchado sobre eso?

Leo: No realmente. Lo que siempre nos ha gustado bailar de vez en cuando es electrónicas, dance, hip hop y otras así.

Mely: A mí también me gustan. Pero uno de mis géneros favoritos es el reggae.

Mikey: Pon una canción en reggae. Tal vez nos guste.

Mely: Bien –dice buscando en su teléfono alguna canción –Tengo… vamos a ver… Esta es una…

(**N/A:** Daré unos pedazos de algunas canciones de reguetón, pero no toda la canción, ni el nombre. Ustedes deberán descifrar de qué canción se trata)

_Hay algo que me gusta de ti_

_Y ese algo me encanta_

_Siento que eres necesaria para mí_

Donnie: Tiene buen ritmo.

Mikey: He oído mejores.

Mely: Aquí hay otra.

_Bailando ella te hipnotiza_

_Del cuello te agarra_

_Y rompe tu camisa_

_Vamos de vuelta al bar_

_Después que ya todos se envician_

_Dicen que te gana_

_Tengo la noticia_

_Ella no suelta_

_Na de na_

_Dice na na na_

_Que no hay na na na_

_Eh_

_Ella no suelta_

_Na de na_

_Dice na na na_

_Que no hay na na na_

_Eh_

_Showtime_

_Pégate_

_Que la noche está empezando_

Abril: ¿Por qué tarareas esa canción?

Mely: Oops, lo siento. Es que me encanta esa canción. Tengo más.

_Donde estés llegaré_

_Quiero hacerte saber_

_Que estoy pensando, tanto tanto_

_Donde estés llegaré _

_Quiero hacerte saber_

_Que estoy pensando, tanto tanto_

Mely: Sólo una más.

_Eh, DJ suelta un ritmo sensual_

_Que ella me gusta y quiero bailar_

_Se ve dulce y quiero probar_

_Bailar_

_Una nena como tú me mata_

_Una nena como tú yo quiero_

_Cuando baila me vuelvo loco_

_Yo ya siento que toco el cielo_

_Una nena como tú me mata_

_Una nena com tú yo quiero_

_Cuando baila me vuelve loco_

_Yo ya siento que toco el cielo_

_Yo tengo la candela_

_Mi morena_

_Como baila ahora eh_

_Tengo lo que tú quieras_

_Mi morena_

_Como baila ahora eh_

_Eh eh_

_Dale beba, como baila ahora_

_Eh eh eh_

_Pa que muevas_

_Como baila ahora eh_

Leo: Buena canción.

Mely: ¿Verdad que sí? ¿Les gustó ese ritmo?

Mikey: ¡Sí!

Raph: ¿Y si nos enseñas a bailar así con ese ritmo?

Mely: Mmmm… es que… no sé.

Abril: ¡Vamos! Ese género es asombroso, porque puedes bailarlo en grupo, solo, en pareja…

Mely: Es cierto.

Abril: ¡Anímate! Tú le enseñas a ellos, y yo le enseño a Donnie.

Mely: ¿Puedes bailar reggae?

Abril: Más o menos.

Mely: Pues… tenemos un trato.

Leo: ¿Puede ser bailado en pareja?

Mely: Sí. Pero… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Leo: Dime.

Mely: ¿En serio superaste lo de Karai?

Leo: Sí.

Mely: ¿Y así lo dices, tan, tan, tranquilo?

Leo: Sí.

Mely: ¡Wow!

Mely se puso pensativa de nuevo.

Donnie: ¿Qué te ocurre?

Mely: Quisiera saber… ¿qué fue lo que pasó para que se incendiara la casa?

Abril: Es normal que pienses así…

Mely: Es que va más allá del dolor que estoy sintiendo. Mi madre era muy cuidadosa en la cocina, y mi papá suele tener a la mano un extinguidor. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? ¿Por qué fue diferente en esta ocasión? ¿No supieron tan siquiera, correr de la casa, y dejar que se quemara? Quisiera haber estado ahí, aunque sea para saber qué fue lo que ocurrió en realidad.

Leo: No te mortifiques tanto.

Mely: Está bien. De todas formas, tengo amigos. ¿Cierto?

Raph: ¡Cielos! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que somos tus amigos!

Mely: Pues les agradezco. Y como amigos míos que son, tengo noticias.

Abril: ¿Buenas o malas?

Mely: Neutrales.

Donnie: ¿Qué?

Mely: ¡Las clases terminan la otra semana!

Abril: ¿Diferente a mi escuela?

Mely: Sí. Recuerda que el sistema es algo diferente. Terminamos antes, porque empezamos antes que otras escuelas.

Abril: Entonces quieres decir que…

Mely: ¡La otra semana empiezan mis tres meses de vacaciones de verano! ¡Yujú!

(**N/A:** Síganme la corriente)

Donnie: Entonces, ¿vas a frecuentar más nuestro hogar?

Mely: ¡Por supuesto! Además, debo entrenar. Pero ahora sí que pasaré las vacaciones en compañía de alguien. ¿Qué mas quieren hacer ahora?

Abril: No se me ocurre…

Mely: ¡A conquistar el mundo!

Todos la miran extrañados.

Mely: Wow, tengo de dejar de ver películas de ciencia ficción.

Leo: Miren la hora –dice viendo un reloj que hay por ahí –Debemos volver a casa.

Mikey: ¡Ah! ¿Ahora?

Leo: Sí, ya es tarde.

Mely: Oh, en ese caso, creo que nos vemos mañana. ¿Los acompaño a la puerta?

Leo: Bien.

Entonces todos se levantan.

Ya en la puerta…

Donnie: Me encantó la "nueva guarida"

Mely: Pues gracias Donnie, pero recuerda quién la decoró…

Abril: Yo.

Mikey: Espero que le ganes a Leo…

Mely: No ha problema.

Leo: Ya quisieran…

Raph: Eres muy buena para derrotar tipos malos.

Mely: Les dije que me dejen ir más seguido.

Leo: Igual debes entrenar.

Mely: Sí, sí, lo que digas jefe.

Leo: ¿Jefe?

Mely: Bien, tú eres el líder del equipo, yo una de los miembros, así que eso te convierte en mi jefe, creo.

Leo: Más bien, líder.

Mely: ¡El punto es que tú mandas! ¿O quieres que también te llame "emperador"?

Leo: No, no te enojes, sólo recalcaba mi rol en este equipo.

Mely: ¿Rol?

Leo: Bien, mi rol es de líder.

Raph: Yo soy el más fuerte.

Donnie: Yo el más inteligente.

Raph: O sea el cerebrito.

Donnie: Exacto… ¡Oye!

Mikey: ¿Y yo qué?

Raph: Aaahhhh…

Abril: Tú eres el… bromista.

Mikey: Bien, acepto eso.

Abril: ¿Y yo qué?

Mely: ¿La chica del genio?

Abril: No es que no me agrade eso, pero… quiero otro puesto.

Donnie: ¿La que habla con todos los humanos para darnos información?

Abril: Redúcelo a una sola palabra.

Mely: ¿La espía?

Abril: Está bien, seré la espía.

Mely: ¿Y yo qué?

Leo: La… genio.

Donnie: Ese puesto ya lo tengo yo.

Raph: Ay no sé. ¿La millonaria?

Mely: ¡Eso no es un puesto en un equipo para salvar el mundo!

Mikey: ¿La que es muy cool?

Mely: Eso le queda más a Abril.

Abril: ¡La actriz!

Mely: ¿Cómo que actriz?

Abril: Bien, cuando fueron a la misión, estuve viendo unos videos que encontré por ahí, y siempre sales en obras de tu escuela haciendo todo tipo de papeles.

Mely: ¿Ah sí? ¿Y soy buena actriz?

Abril: Todos sabemos cómo eres. Vi uno donde actuabas de vampira.

Mely: Lo recuerdo.

Abril: Y uno donde salías de madre de familia.

Mely: Grandioso.

Abril: Y… muchos otros.

Donnie: Tendría que demostrar que actúa bien para llevarse el puesto de nuestra actriz que averigua todo.

Abril: Actúa… como… la niñita inocente de un grupo.

Mely: Bien, ahí voy.

Se recoge el cabello, se pone una flor y se pone a actuar muy graciosa, mientras hacía una voz más aguda.

Mely: "Hola, soy Mely y me encantan los arcoíris, los ponys, las flores y el color rosa"

Abril: Raph, insúltala.

Raph: Bien… ¡Eres muy ridícula actuando así!

Mely: "Ah, qué gracioso eres. Podría traerte algo para que te mires más lindo, y yo me pongo un vestido rosa, y tomamos el té"…

Abril: Fin de actuación.

Mely: ¿No que no actúo como niñita inocente?

Abril: Ahora actúa como… niña rockera, emo, gótica o como le llames.

Mely: Bien. Ahora voy.

Toma un poco de su cabello, se cubre un ojo y quita la sonrisa de su rostro. Pone una voz más grave y triste.

Mely: "Odio el color rosa. Me gusta el color oscuro, y no hago caso a nadie"

Abril: Raph, insúltala como la última vez.

Raph: Bien… ¡Eres muy ridícula actuando así!

Mely: "¿Y a ti que te importa, tortuga de pacotilla? Hago lo que se me pega mi regalada gana"

Leo: ¡Eres muy buena actuando así!

Mely: "¿Alguien pidió tu opinión, líder de segunda?"

Mikey: Ya puedes ir acabando…

Mely: "Cállate, Miguel Ángel"

Donnie: Te estás sobrepasando…

Mely: "¿Y tú por qué no te vas a tu laboratorio de basura, nerd que no sabe cómo hablar con mujeres?"

Donnie: Oye, deja de actuar –dice mientras pone su mano en el hombro de su amiga "actriz"

Mely: "No me toques, Donatello"

Donnie: ¡Lo siento! Me asustas con esa actitud.

Mely: "Muérete"

Abril: Fin de la actuación.

Mely: ¿Qué tal lo hice?

Leo: ¡Asustas!

Donnie: ¿Cómo que no sé hablar con mujeres?

Mikey: Nunca me hables así.

Raph: Lo bueno es que sólo actuabas.

Mely: Entonces… ¿me llevo el puesto de actriz del equipo?

Todos: ¡Claro!

Mely: Ahora que retorné a mi verdadero yo, voy a disculparme: Raph, no eres una tortuga de pacotilla, y siempre aceptaré consejos. Leo, no eres un líder de segunda, ¡eres un buen líder! Mikey, perdón si te asusté. Donnie, tu laboratorio no es basura…

Donnie: Gracias…

Mely: Pero hay que admitirlo: a veces, sólo a veces, eres malísimo hablando con mujeres.

Donnie: ¡¿Por qué lo dices?!

Abril: Le he contado cómo me tratabas en los primeros días que nos conocimos, ya sabes, con cabeza metálica, cuando Pete la paloma gigante me perseguía, aunque ese día que Splinter me dijo que me entrenaría como kunoichi y me pediste salir…

Donnie: Yo…

Abril: Tú… no lo hiciste tan mal.

Donnie: Gracias, creo.

Abril: Bien Mely, ahora actúa como hippy.

Mely: Bien, ahora voy: "Hola, me encanta la naturaleza güey"

Abril: Raph, ahora dile esto –dice mientras le susurra al oído.

Raph: Mely, ¿quieres dar una vuelta en mi motocicleta?

Mely: "Me agrada esa onda güey" –dice con voz lenta y con onda.

Abril: Ahora tú insúltala Leo.

Leo: Irás conmigo y no con Raph.

Abril: Sigue el juego Raph.

Raph: ¡Ah no, ella va conmigo!

Mely: "O sea, dejen de pelear, que todos somos hermanos cuates"

(**N/A:** cuate quiere decir amigo o camarada)

Mely: "O sea hermanos, amor y paz ¿eh? Amor y paz" –dice levantando dos dedos para hacer la seña de amor y paz.

Abril: Fin de la actuación.

Leo: Oficialmente… ¡eres la actriz!

Mely: ¡Gracias Leo! Para que conste, ya soy yo otra vez.

Leo: Hoy sí, ya nos vamos.

Mely: ¡Hasta mañana!

Donnie: Hasta mañana.

Salen, pero entonces Mely los detiene.

Mely: ¡Chicos!

Raph: ¿Ocurre algo?

Mely: Es que… no sé si estén de acuerdo, pero quisiera tener un saludo y despedida, ya saben, chocando las manos, o un abrazo, etc.

Mikey: ¿Y qué se te ocurre?

Mely: Mira –dice mientras toma su mano para mostrarles el saludo –Mira, chocamos las palmas, y luego chocamos los puños así, el mío arriba y el tuyo abajo, luego al revés y luego los chocamos los puños uno frente al otro, ¿ok?

Mikey: ¡Ah! Ya hemos hecho esto.

Donnie: Sí, así es como nos saludamos entre nosotros cuatro –dice chocando las manos con Mely.

Leo: Está bien –dice despidiéndose de la misma manera.

Raph: Yo también –dice haciendo lo mismo.

Abril: No es muy común entre chicas, pero también me agradó –dice repitiendo el mismo "saludo"

Mely: Es mucho más cool así. ¿De acuerdo?

Donnie: Ok.

Mely: Hasta mañana chicos.

Entonces todos se van directo a su casa.

**Y hasta aquí el cap 11. (Por favor leer lo siguiente)**

**Miren, tengo una duda, y quiero que me contesten: He estado pensando en hacer un fic en donde salgan las tortugas, y que conocen a una chica de quince años que al final resulta ser una viajera del tiempo, hija de una de las tortugas, que por accidente retrocede 25 años en el tiempo, y debe volver a casa. Una pregunta: ¿qué opinan? ¿Hago o no hago el fic? Si lo hago, ya tengo planteado de quién va a ser hija, y luego haré que aparezcan más adolescentes, hijos de las demás tortugas. Hay me dicen qué opinan :-)**

**Y les recuerdo que se aceptan sugerencias y demás cosas para esta historia. Cualquier cosa que lleguen a saber de tmnt de la serie de TV, fechas de estrenos, de películas, videojuegos u otras cosas… ¡hay me avisan! ¡Plis!**

**Esperen el capítulo 12… ¡Adiós!**


End file.
